Loki's Trial
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Sequel to A Past Encounter. After a problematic turn of events,Thor brings the Avengers to Asgard in hopes that they would help defend Loki on his trial. They didn't expect Asgardian Justice to be this severely cruel, putting Loki deeper than what he's in for. Each of them will testify in their own way about the Alien invasion, slowly revealing that Loki wasn't behind the attack.
1. Chapter 1 - I have returned

**This is a sequel to A Past Encounter called: "Loki's Trial" I suggest you visit Past Encounter to be able to understand where the story starts from. Thank you all to those who supported my Past Encounter fic, I give you guys a new one. Thank you again!  
**

**Summary of A Past Encounter: **Loki tries a spell that sends him and Thor into the future right after the events of New York. Shield and the Avengers figure out a way to deal with two gods that barely even know them, a whole new side of Loki and Thor that they've never seen before and Better yet, they get to know the real story on how these two brothers end up falling apart. Time Travel.

**Summary of Loki's Trial:** Sequel to A Past Encounter. After a problematic turn of events,Thor brings the Avengers to Asgard in hopes that they would help defend Loki on his trial. They didn't expect Asgardian Justice to be this severely cruel, putting Loki deeper than what he's in for. Each of them will testify in their own way about the Alien invasion, slowly revealing that Loki wasn't behind the attack.

* * *

**oOo **

The news of Thor leaving Asgard for the sake of returning the past Thor and Loki back to their own timeline, brought upon disasters to Asgard. With Thor stealing the tesseract, it only proved to the council that Thor was not yet suited for Odin's throne and proving that the royal family had many flaws, even Asgard's golden boy.

It was Frigga who was the most distressed, not only had her youngest son, Loki, been thrown into prison carelessly and harshly, now they were seeking her oldest, Thor.

After his recent little scheme to help out, the council had immediately taken action.

Frigga's a kind gentle woman, but when it came to the safety of her children, she will do anything to keep them safe. She had overheard Odin speaking with some of the council men and because of that, she could no longer sit idly as the queen.

She's a mother.

An angry one.

She sought after Lady Sif and the warriors three, who were lounging carelessly in a room, worrying about Thor and his crazy little schemes. They weren't sure if the madness had gotten to him but they were sure that Heimdall had reasons for betraying the king.

Letting Thor go with the tesseract was a big law offender, and the council doesn't like it.

"We should search for him again." Sif urges.

"But even the gate keeper is suspicious and there is no way to get there without using the bifrost, which is not working at the moment."

"Oh Fandral! Why must you always be like this?"

"I, for once, am being logical."

"Hush you two." Volstagg says. "We should be worrying about something else, have you seen the council they-"

The doors bust open as Frigga walks in, footsteps clattering on the tile floor as she stopped in front of them. The Warriors four were shocked to see the queen, and completely forgetting their manners.

"M-my Queen." Sif breathes out. "Why are you-"

"No time, dear." Frigga says. "I need your help and you will do as I say, is that clear?"

"Yes my queen, we understand." Fandral stands up and bows, followed by the rest of the warriors.

"Was is it that you need Lady Frigga?" Volstagg pipes in.

"You all know that Loki's trial will be a few days from now, yes?" Frigga said, getting simultaneous nods. "Good, then you must know that we have all been tricked."

"What?" Fandral tilts his head. "What are you saying my queen?"

"Who would do such a thing?" Sif wondered.

"It is the council, I'm afraid." Frigga paces around the room. "They have moved Loki's trial for tomorrow in order to decide his fate quicker, and they have decided not to tell anyone of it. They have conspired with my husband, tricking him as well. With Thor gone and none of us defending Loki, the council will have their favors on whatever rule they will put on my sons head."

"But Thor will be mad." Hogun supplies, grimly.

"He won't just be mad, he'll be raging." Volstagg worriedly said. "What do we do milady?"

"Heimdall already knows of my plan as he watches. They are already pulling stunts on threatening the gate keeper as well for treason, because he let Thor go with the tesseract."

"We understand." Fandral nods.

"I need your aid, warriors." Frigga's hand shook. "I have thought this plan through. One of you must go to Thor and bring him back to Asgard immediately."

"But the tesseract is with him." Volstagg tells them.

"And there is no other means of travel." Hogun adds.

"I know, which is why only one of you will seek Thor out, but first you must visit Loki for he is the only one who is able to open paths from Asgard to Midgard."

"I will seek him out." Sif volunteered. "I've spoken to Loki before perhaps I might convince him."

"Be careful my dear." Frigga says. "Loki has been there for quite some time now and only time is driving him mad, I fear I am losing my son to whatever tortures he has gone through. He will pull through however, but you must convince him. He has wards placed on him, to prevent his magic. It cannot be broken unless you wish to be caught but-"

"What do I do then?" She questioned.

"Convince Loki and he will do something. My son is strong and no binds can break him, but you must convince him fully to do that. He will tire further but we now have a chance to keep him alive. I know you will be able to do so."

"What of the Council?" Hogun asked. "Surely they will find out what we are up to."

"That calls for a distraction which you three will help me with." Frigga quickly walks out the door as the warriors four follow. "Loki is down that way, Sif. Return my son to me."

Sif quickly runs, making her way down to the prison while the warriors three await the queens command.

"I know you three have problems with Loki." She turns to them. "And I know that Thor has told you of Loki's secret yes? Do you think any less of him? Or think of him not as Prince of Asgard but as a criminal, a mere _monster?_"

"Not at all my queen." Fandral says defensively. "We still consider him a friend and Thor's brother."

"Indeed Lady Frigga." Volstagg said just as Hogun nods.

"He may be a Jotun but my son's heart is Aesir." Frigga glares at them. "I trust you just as Thor does as well and I wish not to hear whatever slanders you would create, if there are none, then we are well."

"Truly there is no hate, my queen." Fandral defends again.

"We care for Loki, truly." Volstagg says. "There is not a day where we don't question such things but we truly care."

"He's still Thor's brother." Hogun adds. "And your son."

"You three will help me in the throne room." Frigga disregards past thoughts. "As Sif goes to Loki, we must distract some of the councilmen and Odin, I am sure that Odin will find something suspicious but I want for you to stand your ground. We will complain about this mess, and do it as cleanly as possible."

"And if it doesn't work out my queen?" Fandral regrets questioning it.

"Then let there be _chaos_."

She strides away as the warriors three follow her close behind.

"Be quick, warriors!"

"Are you sure that Loki is really _not_ _related_ to the queen?" Fandral whispers awkwardly. "They seem to have the same _attitude_ when it comes to these things and I can't help but question it."

"Oh hush Fandral." Volstagg quivers. "We are going through unknown territory here, I feel my legs shaking."

"You are not alone." Hogun nods.

"Time to do our own silver-tongue then. Loki's gotten us out many times with his, perhaps it is our turn to return the favor." Fandral pumps his fists and Volstagg groans.

"We're doomed."

* * *

**oOo **

Sif hurries over to the prison gates as the guards question her return, she swiftly runs the handle of her sword at the guards face, knocking him out. Pointing her sword at the others throat.

"If you tell a soul I was down here, I will murder you the first chance I get." She threatens. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lady Sif." The guard nods and hands her a key to the cells.

Sif passes the other prison cells, looking for Loki. She reaches the end to find the trickster leaning heavily against the wall.

Body damp and dangerously slumping forward.

Not a good sign.

She could see blood tainting his clothes as Loki's wrists were covered with painful marks of struggle from the ropes. Loki was still muzzled and Sif couldn't bare to see the sight of Loki like this. Thor is going to go ape when he finds out what they've done to Loki.

She immediately opens the door and locks herself in with Loki.

She kneels forward, checking Loki's pulse, when the younger god opened his tired green eyes, Sif's heart shattered. It was full of _pain _and _suffering. _And she truly wished she could do something else to help but there was nothing.

"Loki, look at me." She says sternly. "Loki, please, look at me. I've only got a few moments."

Loki looks at her, wanting to say something but because of the muzzle, it was hard to understand. He stares at her, confused, why was she here and why was there no guard watching her?

"I will take the muzzle off but I will return it shortly. I have no time for games Loki, you must understand. Thor is in trouble and we need to warn him."

She takes the muzzle off and the first thing Loki did was turn away and cough some blood. He leaned forward almost to Sif's touch but he pulls away, leaning back on the wall.

"W-why-" His voice hoarse. "C-come to m-me? Su-surely I am of n-no help."

"Listen Loki, your trial is moved for tomorrow. They are conspiring against you and they wish for no fair play. I am doing this at the request of the queen, because it is unfair."

"T-they a-are always unfair." Loki darkly chuckles. "When have they not?"

"The queen says you have means to transport me to Midgard, to where Thor is."

"If I say yes? W-what then?" He stares at her. _"Liars. Frauds. Games." _

"I will return Thor to Asgard, to be there for your trial Loki." Sif answers him. "Are you listening to me?"

"He will not come and you are foolish to think he will return." Loki weakly swats her away.

"He has done so before, Loki listen to me." She says sternly. "I will bring Thor back and he will be here during your trial."

"He won't. He left me to die." Loki shuts his eyes. "He's gone. He went back to his mortal friends, he can't bare witness the shame of his so called _younger brother._"

"Will you stop this!?"

"This what?" Loki glares at him. "This pity, this self-hatred? You don't know what it's like to be left here to rot! You and I exchange places and see how well you do here!"

"I may be demanding a lot and promising false hope but Loki, I will get Thor back here to be present in your trial. I am doing this for you but if you do not believe me then I am doing this for your mother and for Thor's sake!"

"Liars." Loki palms his face with his bound hands. "You're all liars."

"Thor doesn't know your trial is tomorrow, I am going there to seek him out. He wishes to help you Loki! Don't think otherwise that that's not what he's doing! Do you understand?"

"I can't tell if you're just t-telling me this to make me believe or-"

"I'm doing this to help your brother, Loki!" Sif was losing her patience, time was almost up. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why are you wallowing in this pit?"

Loki stays silent, blocking her voice.

It didn't work.

"I know you care about your brother, Loki! I know that you do and I can see it in your eyes that you're worried sick about him! You never stopped caring despite the fact that you keep telling yourself you don't but you do. Your brother is willing to put his life for yours, do you not understand that."

"Shut up, go away." He whined.

"Don't shut me out. That boy I grew up with is still in there but he's buried deep in that self loathing, self hate, those pains and sufferings, those memories. And I may not understand Loki! But I am trying to help you! If you don't let us help you, you will gain nothing."

"Stop itm Sif!" Loki tried to push away but he was too weak, Sif grabbed both his tied wrist and placed them above his head.

"L-let me go!" Loki's eyes widened. "What are you doing? What are you doing!? Let me go! Unhand me!"

"Stop struggling Loki, you will make it worse!"

"LET ME GO!"

Sif could hear the panic in Loki's voice and see what it was doing to him. Fear was riddled all over Loki and it was unnerving to see him like this.

_What have they done to you? _

"Let me go! LET ME GO! HHHeeeelpp! Someone!"

"Don't be stupid Loki!" She shuts his mouth. "What good would calling for help do?"

"To get you out of here!" He spats. "Leave me alone! Let me rot in here, I don't want to see your awful face."

"Really mature." Sif tells him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Loki breathed out, choking at his words. "Haven't you done enough damage to me already? Do you _like_ what you see that I am going _mad_ in these cells? That I can barely think properly?! How can I hope to even defend myself at that trial!"

"I'm here to help Loki, if you would just let me."

"You're not helping me! You're making it worse!"

"If I get Thor, he will help defend you from this trial. Whatever happens, it will happen and whatever story you have and whatever you plead innocent or guilty for, we will be there and we will not miss it. And I need your help Loki."

"Just kill me already." He leans back This time, tears were already falling and Loki's thin form began to shake with rage. "Kill me and be done with it."

"I'm not killing you!"

"You're just saying that because you think I don't deserve death! Because it is too merciful!"

"I am not harming you Loki!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Loki cried, ear piercing scream that he let out. "Stop doing this! Let me go!"

"I'm doing it so you would listen to me!" She keeps the pressure on Loki's wrist but not enough to hurt him.

It was just so she could keep him in place and he stops struggling, tired out.

"Why do you torment me so?" Loki breathed as his hair falls to his face. "Is this torture not enough for you? I don't believe in hope anymore! When I do, where has that lead me? I only got deeper into this pain and suffering than I once did before! You're making me recall those memories past already! How much more torment can you instill upon me?"

Sif felt out of breath, Loki was gone, too far gone.

He was losing it.

"Thor won't return, he won't come back." Loki said like a mantra. "He'd disappear just like before, he'll go to that woman and to those avengers."

"I told you before haven't I?" Sif softly says. "I've told you before that Thor would return, you know that's not a lie."

"Why?" Loki stared at her, tears still falling. "Tell me, give me a good reason as to why I should help you go to Thor? Convince me why I have to. Not once did Thor visit me in my imprisonment, why should I show him care?"

"Thor wasn't allowed to visit and as much as he wanted to he couldn't for it would cause you further harm! We heard before that if Thor doesn't obey, they will punish you further. Do you recall a time in your beating that they seemed to stop? Feel guilty?"

Loki did recall one time.

"Thor is the reason why most of the beating stopped. He cares for you Loki and he must know when you are going to go through that trail to help you! Just try and give him a chance. One last."

Loki stayed silent.

"He's given you many chances Loki, why not give him, his?"

Loki contemplated this for a second. He would die in this cell anyways, whether he helps Sif get to Thor or not, and perhaps if he does help, his mind will ease a little bit and it'll be good thoughts for once.

He could feel Sif letting go of his hands as it drops back on his lap. He tiredly looks at her and despite the fact that she was in a hurry, she didn't press any further.

"Put the muzzle back on." Loki looked away.

"W-what?" That caught her off guard and Loki smirked.

"Put. It. back. On." He growls. "Are you daft woman?"

"I don't know what you're up to but fine if that is how you want it." She does as she's told as the muzzle is back in place. Loki glares at her for a while then pushes her back to the middle of the cell. "Ugh, what are you-"

Sif stands up, ready to fight as she stares at Loki trying to stand up.

"What are you doing Loki?" Sif stared at him as if he was crazy.

Well...

Loki was never really _sane_, to be honest.

Loki rolls his eyes, he conjures enough strength and magic from his reserves as bright light traveled from the room out to the corridors and when it was done, Loki doubles over coughing heavily as his eye lids drop. He falls to the floor, shaking and trying his best not to choke.

The other guards came quick to see where it had come from, only to watch the god suffer from the binds and magical wards surrounding him.

Fate was too cruel.

_Death is mercy and he didn't deserve it._

* * *

**oOo **

"I tire of this Odin!" Frigga breathed. "Why would you do such a thing? To condemn your son into such a weak foolish trial!"

"It is necessary."

"Without Thor?" She shouted. "You know as much as I do that Thor cares deeply for Loki and you would only crush his heart further by not letting him know of this trial! How can you be selfish and blind!? I would have thought you lost your other eye!"

"He stole the tesseract, and it puts Asgard in danger!" Odin fights back. "Not only that but he has his fool hearty ways! I am only protecting the safety of Asgard!"

"You are putting them above family!"

"I am King!"

"Yet you are also a FATHER!"

The warriors stood at the far corner as well as the other councilmen in the room. This had begun when Frigga stormed in the throne room and demanded to know why they weren't told of the movement of Loki's trial. The warriors three were allowed to speak their piece as well as the councilmen but the more it continued the more it got out of hand, turning it into a bloodbath of words and painful ear piercing screams.

"We have failed." Volstagg closed his eyes.

"The queen is doing our job for us." Fandral felt his hands shake.

"And we are supposed to be the fearless Warriors three." Hogun hung his head.

They felt shameful.

Frigga and Odin had begun fighting right in the middle and had not stopped since and it had begun to bored into much more personal reasons, than ever before.

The warriors three didn't want to interfere, in fear of the queen's wrath, far more than Odin's.

"You are being fooled Odin by these Bilge-snipes!" Frigga tells him, fisting her hands to her dress. "You claimed before to help Loki but now your views have changed because you think that Thor is becoming blind from his actions! You have influenced your son to think of such things, it is your words that drove him to that path!"

"I know my words and he has disobeyed them-"

"You are not thinking clearly-"

"Let me finish woman!"

Before the fight continued any further, a bright blue light emerged from the middle of the throne room. All anger forgotten as they watched the shine of light dim down.

The floor was wet, along with the tesseracts passengers.

"Thor!" The warriors three all shouted.

"My son!" Frigga gasped.

Thor stood there with the hammer and the tesseract, glaring at the council and Odin. Frigga looked relieved to see her son, but why was he wet? Oh that didn't matter, he was here! She would have to thank Sif for her convincing on Loki but now wasn't the time to celebrate, Loki was still in danger.

The warriors three almost cheered as they saw Sif smirking at the side, job well done.

What caught their eye was the others that didn't look like Asgardians. They were mortals and they were wet as well, like they have gone into the rain.

"Holy balls!" Tony shouts. "Everything is gold! And shiny!"

"This is Asgard?" Bruce looked curiously.

"Sweet." Clint mutters.

"Nice." Natasha nods.

"Everything is so, huge!" Steve's eyes widened.

Coulson, Natasha and Bruce eyed the place while Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. Thor wasn't stupid and he knew there was something going on and he could sense it very well. He ignored his friends words on how great Asgard was but his attention was too focused on his Father and his declaration of Loki's trial.

"I have returned." He said. "And I wish for an explanation."

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**I will update again soon. Apologies for I have been writing fanfiction chapters non-stop today and I hope I haven't messed this one up. Thank you to all and please, review and tell me what you think.**

**Your reviews fuel me to update again. xD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Asgardian Justice

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

**oOo  
**

From Tony's counting of time, he assumed it had already been two hours and a half at best.

The Avengers and Coulson all sat at one big table along with the warriors three and Lady Sif, wearing Asgardian clothes.

It was Frigga who insisted that they have a change in wardrobe since they look like targets out in the open and mostly because they were all wet from the rain. The guys were wearing normal Asgardian tunics and pants while Natasha was forced to wear a dress, which she was alright with.

"I could get used to this." Tony smirked, his face lighting up.

"The gown suits you, Nat." Clint smirks.

"The tunic and pants suit you too." She retorts back, teasingly. "It matches your look. If you have one."

"It matches my weapon." Clint says as he impassively looks at himself. "I have my arrows, You and Coulson have your guns. Bruce has Hulk, Steve has his steroids body even without the shield and Tony has his brain."

"You didn't bring the Iron man suit?" Natasha blinks at Tony, in deadly manner.

"Thor didn't give me enough time to get it. I could show off you know, but like birdy says, I have my brain. Brains over muscle and steel! Or Iron."

"At least we're out of the wet clothes." Bruce looked at the bright side of things.

They all sat _uncomfortably_ at the table.

A huge feast was brought among them as thanks for their job well done in helping keep the Earth protected. At first, the Avengers refused the offer but since it was offered by the King and Queen in which Thor insisted on, they didn't have much of a choice.

Besides, it looked like Thor really wanted an explanation and the Avengers _respect _that.

Landing them to where they are right now, in a very troublesome and awkward situation. In another room, Thor and his family had begun discussing or rather arguing on the fact that Thor wasn't informed of Loki's trial.

While the council were sent _elsewhere_ for the time being.

And none of the Avengers were sure of what was happening between the family, but they were sure that Thor was defending Loki's honor. Now, the Avengers were just waiting for Thor and his family to get back and while they were at it, they have decided to mingle and act normal for the sake of keeping the _peace_.

It was quite an awkward introduction on both their parts, but they've managed to put it past each other and just carry on with the feast.

There was hardly anything to celebrate but when there is food, just _eat_ and be _thankful. _

"So you are Thor's other friends?" Fandral crosses his arms staring at everyone.

"Yeah what does it look like to you?" Tony says non-threateningly.

"Play nice Tony." Bruce said. "And yes, we all are."

The table grows silent again and the only thing that could be heard is the shuffling of seats, the uneasy movements and someone chewing on their food rather loudly.

"This is not going as I expected it to be." Fandral frowns. "Though it's a pleasure to meet such fine warriors such as yourselves."

"You and I both thought about it." Tony points at him. "So, you look like Robin hood."

"Excuse me?"

"Nah, it's an Earth thing." Tony laughs. "Forget I said anything."

"What's so funny, Stark?" Steve looks at him, he's making them look bad. "Robin Hood, really?"

"I'm being honest here when I say that I haven't seen one single ugly person here in Asgard." Tony pointed. "Look around. See for yourself even with the clothes it's awesome."

"Asgard is the realm eternal." Sif tells them. "I do not know if that will connect it but-"

"Of course we're handsome and beautiful." Fandral touches his mustache. "There is not a day where I have not seen a pretty woman, each turn and look. you will find yourself impressed."

"We already are." Bruce smiles. "The wonders of this world."

"Not to mention everything is gold." Coulson smiles.

"Realm Eternal." Volstagg chews. "Asgard at its finest."

"Everyone is making me feel bad about my looks." Tony pipes in again. "Look at these people, they're devouring the spot light, I feel so tiny too. Do you guys feel that?"

"One more word Stark." Natasha mumbles.

"But guys-"

"Just deal with the fact that some people are prettier than you." Clint scoffs at him.

"Oh yeah, like you're any prettier than I am."

"Wanna bet?"

"Boys." Natasha glared. "You're both beautiful, now stop it or I will break your faces."

"Not a good plan." Tony shuts up.

The silence keeps returning every time a discussion was finished and it wasn't flowing correctly, the main reason was because they all barely knew each other and the tension is way too strong.

_They're doing it for Loki's Trial!_

Even the Avengers knew little about each other and they were all connected by at least one person.

Let's say, Coulson is connected to everyone except Bruce which is slightly okay. Natasha is connected to Tony, Banner and Clint. Tony is mostly connected to Coulson and Bruce.

Steve, he's the team leader but he's practically adjusting which bothers him since he doesn't have much of a connection or knowledge, except the papers that were given to him. Bruce is okay with Tony, Coulson and Natasha while Clint is practically sticking to Natasha and Coulson.

Which brings us to Thor, who practically met Coulson and may have almost been attacked by Barton, he got through, then had a battle with Tony and soon after being friends with everyone, adding a whole bunch of new Asgardian friends...

Well...

It doesn't always mean one big _happy_ family.

"You are here for Loki's trial, yes?" Hogun wondered, canceling out the deafening silence. "You would not be here had it not been for that reason."

"We are." Coulson confirms, trying to make a conversation. "We've all managed to keep the Earth safe and because we have experienced Loki's chaos, we're all here to testify."

"Are you on Loki's side or the council?" Volstagg asks just as he eats one of the largest piece of meat. "Because I say to you that we are Loki's friends just as we are Thor's, despite our moments of distrust with him, we still hold him dear to us."

"Always a good heart, Volstagg." Sif pats him on the back. "Your side is?"

"We'll see what happens." Clint crosses his arms and leans back.

"I'm Loki's!" Tony raised his hand. "What!? Screw a guy for being honest, I get him and his life, deal with it."

"Primadonna." Hawkeye mutters at him and Tony sticks a tongue out.

"So far, that look I'm getting from your council-" Natasha eyes Sif. "I don't trust them."

"None of us do." Fandral tells them. "The council has been suspicious to us for years and they do not like us."

"It is true." Sif agrees. "They would do anything to throw us from our current positions."

"They have been on to us for many years." Volstagg adds. "But countless times have we been blessed by the Kings pardon and we have evaded their games and unfair ruling."

"They seem unfit to decide anything at this point if it's just for vengeance." Coulson says, frowningly. "To mention their sudden change in dates, I'm placing myself on the good side if we're correct on defending Loki, that is."

"I'm on Loki's, I guess." Bruce shrugs. "I've seen his other side, it's different."

"I can say the same." Steve nods. "We're defending Loki and we're helping Thor out."

"I question what happened." Tony said, calculatingly. "It's all screwed up, no offense but it totally is. I mean, he's literally gone from goody loving brother to maniac, full-tilt diva style killing spree. What's up with that?"

Natasha and Clint stay silent for the most part, as they both observed what the warriors had to say, it was just them in that room and a couple of guards outside, so there wasn't any fear of being heard, except for Heimdall of course, but he was on their side.

"Things were different before." Fandral dully says. "Loki was a lot, _saner_."

"Loki hasn't always been like this." Hogun speaks up, earning the eyes of many. "Many times, Loki has saved us from our adventures and despite his jealousy, he still cares for Thor. Something has happened when he fell off the Bifrost, with that, I am sure of."

"What could have happened?" Coulson wanted to know. "Do you think Loki will say anything during the trial?"

"In hopes, perhaps he might." Fandral points out. "In trials like these they are allowed to speak, but only in a little amount of time."

"Thor hasn't given us much detail on Asgardian Justice." Steve looks around. "Could you tell us more?"

"That would certainly help." Bruce nods.

The warriors three exchanged looks, leaving Fandral and Sif to tell them them about Asgardian justice, the moment it began the Avengers began to dislike it more and more because it was totally different from Earth justice because it practically screams, _You're going to lose!  
_

"The All-father will give his speech before the people of Asgard including yourself." Sif begins her explanation. "The council are soon to follow as they will repeat to you the crimes of the prisoner and after that they will bring Loki to stand where all could see him."

"Sound like something we do on Earth." Clint mutters.

"What else?" Natasha pushes.

"Wait!" Tony does a 'T' sign with his hand. "Time! Time! What will the court room look like?"

"There are seats." Volstagg tells them. "For everyone who attends the royal court room. It has always been traditional for Aesir's to come and watch punishments like these, to uphold justice."

"There is also a long stage for the Council at the right and left side." Fandral points out. "The middle is where the Queen and King will sit, I don't know about Thor though."

"We'll see the court room later, we need to know the important details." Steve tells them with a watchful eye as Tony pouts at the side line, he's kinda a little excited to see the whole place and they've been stuck in this room for a while now.

"What happens next?" Coulson urges them to continue.

"Once Loki is brought out for all to see, he has to wait patiently for all to testify against him or for him." Sif continues. "Mostly they will begin with those who are against him before they begin with the ones that will defend him, if there are any."

"There's a bunch of us." Bruce mutters. "I think we can even it out."

"There is more." Fandral says. "Mostly anyone who has been brought to court doesn't win."

"What?!" Everyone almost shouts in unison, shocking them all, things were looking quite bad at the moment.

"I am not saying there is no hope but I am telling a fact, once everyone has testified, they will have Loki speak but only at a short amount of time and council will have as much freedom to twist and question Loki's speech."

"That's unfair." Steve ponders on the situation.

"I have a question." Coulson speaks up. "The people who will testify against or with the prisoner, can they also be interrupted?"

"No." Hogun grimly says. "Only the prisoner, for the council, the queen and King can question his words. He is the prisoner, which is why he has not much freedom in this, for it is part of the system."

"That's totally bull!" Clint slams his hands on the table. "Screw your Systems! On Earth we all have the right to say and defend ourselves!"

"Which is why Aesir's differ from humans such as yourselves." Sif says. "We've lived longer and so have tightened most of our rules, so to speak."

"Are they allowed for someone else to speak for them?" Bruce questioned and the warriors all shook their heads.

"That's bull." Tony huffs, crossing his arms.

"It is a shame that we are not all prepared for his trial." Sif preens. "If only we have been given time and so has Loki, then everything might work out."

"It will." Natasha tells her. "We just have to keep trying."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Loki?" Steve asks everyone and the dining hall grows silent. "Are we even allowed to see him?"

"Oh no!" Sif stands up from her seat. "Loki has used his magical reserves to transport me to Midgard, he in in huge danger of his health."

"Oh god, that's bad." Tony says, in panic. "What do we do?"

"I will go seek him out, give aid if I must." She stands to leave only to have the guards enter and block the door way. "What are you doing? Stand aside!"

"You are not permitted to leave as rule of the King and the council." One of the guards point a spear towards her. "You must all await the King and Queen for further notice until then, you are all contained in this area."

"That's bull!" Tony shouts. "Seriously!"

"I have seen the prisoner before, and I will not be stopped."

"The council suspect treason." The other guy speaks out. "Coming to speak with the prisoner, seeing him or even coming near him before the trial, has been forbidden, none shall pass until the royal family has returned."

"That is not fair." Fandral says. "We were given enough freedom to visit him before."

"I apologize." The first guard lowers his weapon as he bows his head in _respect_. "We are only following orders."

"Such a shame." Fandral turns back to the table as the guards leave the room, closing the doors behind them. "We are forbidden to leave this room until the Royal family returns from their prolonged mutual hostility towards each other and we are not allowed to see an old friend in his cell!"

"We are cornered." Volstagg bows his head just as Hogun looks away.

"No, I think I have it worked out." Natasha whispers as Sif goes back to the table, glaring.

"What do you think is happening?"

"They don't want Loki to win which is why they're doing everything in their power to keep us at bay here. They know that Loki has a chance to win since they have us and since you've implied that Loki has enemies around Asgard then they're targeting for him to lose."

"It's a 50-50." Clint adds in which Natasha nods.

"What are we to do then?" Sif wonders. "As much as Loki and I argue, I care for him as Thor's younger brother, he will not last long in there given the energy he used."

"The queen." Hogun mutters, making everyone turn to him.

"What do you mean the queen, Hogun?" Fandral blinks. "What about her?"

"I think I understand!" Volstagg throws a piece of bone away as he chuckles sadly. "We are not the only ones distressed on his condition, the queen will fight for her son, to see him and they cannot deny that, not even the King."

"That would spell out disaster." Sif frowns at them.

"I don't understand." Steve rubs at his head. "The queen will be mad?"

"I think they're saying that Loki's a mama's boy and the queen loves him a lot and she won't just let him go untreated." Tony brusquely says out loud.

"Indeed." Hogun nods. "If we warriors are not allowed, she will be and she will make sure to help Loki as much as she can."

"Is the queen allowed to speak on the trial?" Coulson demurely said.

"She is not, I'm afraid." Sif said in a mettlesome manner. "The Queen and King are only allowed to listen and cannot speak out for the prisoner or against him. They would think it is favoritism or a conspiracy, they would be denounced of their authority immediately if that were to happen."

"What about Thor?" Bruce scratched his neck. "Isn't he part of the royal family?"

"Thor's still somewhat young and hasn't taken the throne yet." Fandral points out. "He is able to give his own speech, but regarding on that matter since Loki is his brother, they might cease to believe any of Thor's words saying he is _biased_ or something, we do not know, but it is our assumption on the matter."

"You've been to a lot of these trials, haven't you?" Natasha leans back on her chair in an unladylike manner. "Am I right?"

"We have." Sif looks at the other guiltily.

"You cannot blame us though." Fandral and Volstagg shrugged. "We were there for the most part to bare witness how the system works and most times, we were the ones who caught the criminal and have testified against them."

"In most parts, we always won." Volstagg laughed. "But, this is a matter that is entirely different."

"It is Loki's." Hogun adds.

"It is not often there is a royal member put on trial, it is not right." Sif whispered. "Most of those who are put on trial are truly criminals and are mere commoners and such who have done treachery and thievery. This is different, an entire world at the balance."

"Shit." Tony cursed. "Now that I've thought about it, Loki's screwed up three different worlds."

"Jotunheim, Asgard and Midgard." Fandral counts. "I fear we are in for the worst."

"We are but it is mostly my brother."

A new voice says as everyone turned to _Thor _who has walked inside the room, looking pale and tired. His hair was still wet from the rain and he was wearing the same clothes as before, having no time to change for he had important matters to discuss.

"Thor!" The warriors shouted.

"My friends." Thor sadly smiles at them, turning to the Avengers, giving them one as well. "It is good to see you all fairing nicely together."

"Sure thing buddy." Tony smiles at him.

"How do you like our meals?"

"It's wonderful, thank you Thor." Steve nods to him.

"You are always welcome here."

Coulson, Bruce, Natasha and Clint thanked them for the lovely evening as well but the room grows silent as Thor's demeanor changed completely, as if something had gone to his head and would not back away.

"Friends, there is something I must speak to you." His friends quickly saw it and there was no stopping anyone from questioning it. "It is gravely important."

Thor had come back from the feud with his family, or if that is what they call it that.

"What happened?" Fandral questioned.

"It is not good, Father seems to be against the council as well." Thor said in a low whisper confusing everyone. "I know it may sound confusing but he had only done what he did for the sake of keeping the peace and not making things worse as it is."

"Daddy dear." Tony mutters. "So it was just a kind of show off thing?"

Tony was trying to point out that little fight Odin put on with his wife, a story that the Warriors three shared with the rest of them while they ate moments earlier when they arrived.

So the King was putting on a show?

"Shh..." Natasha silenced him. "We're trying to listen."

"I think he has a point." Bruce says. "I thought he was against Loki."

"Nay, my Father is on our side." Thor confirms. "His actions were of quick thinking and he does not wish to let the council see the weakness of his soft heart."

"Talk about cute and cuddly." Clint mutters in annoyance.

"What about the queen?" Steve asked. "Was she informed about it too?"

"My mother is furious at my father for shouting back at her like that." Thor explains. "But my mother understands well the burden of the throne and she has _half_ forgiven my father. She has not completely forgiven him because his actions are causing pain to my brother."

_Suffering..._

"The queen is seriously amazing." Fandral chuckles and everyone agreed.

_Pain... _

"What of Loki then?" Volstagg wondered. "What will happen to him?"

_Hurt..._

"My mother is tending to him right now, but none of us are allowed to see him. Tomorrow when the sun sets, the trial will begin at our court room and from there on, we must struggle to fight for my brother's freedom. The council has put up with Loki's games for many years and they seem to have had enough, they want to finish my brother and wish to put him to good use."

"Good use?" Steve's eyes widened. "He's not a tool."

"Damn right he isn't." Tony tells them.

"I know." Thor glared at everyone. "Do not think I have not questioned this as well."

"What of it?" Natasha glares him down as well. "What is your father planning?"

"My father said he was trying to convince the council before to give Loki time for his trial but he was outnumbered by their decision which was why mother heard Father agreeing to it. Father says that he wishes to keep this secret for now, that he is against the council because it would only cause more destruction."

"That's a twist and turn of events." Tony rolled his eyes.

"We must wait friends." Thor sits down beside Sif. "We can only wait and see what happens next."

"Why is the council planning on using Loki?" Coulson asked.

"They said that Loki has committed many things that the Aesir's don't like and he must pay his respects to them. I know not what use they may have for him but I believe it is his use of magic that they need him for. To have Loki serve the Aesir's for eternity will make a great deal in improving things and I do not take kindly to letting that happen."

"An eternity long." Sif shouts. "You might as well condemn Loki to death!"

"In no offense, Sif is right." Fandral fractiously said. "Loki is better off dead than to serve an eternity!"

"He will not die!" Thor slams his hand on the table. "Nor will my brother be _put _to use!"

"That's too long." Clint huffs shakingly on his seat. "And it's not right. The bastards!"

"Aye." Thor bows his head, palming it tiredly.

"Where is the King?" Sif pats him on the back.

"Father will not eat, he is resting for tomorrow. He wishes to convince the council again, he cares for Loki, I know he does but his ways are slow and king like, not father like."

"I think we should all retire to our rooms." Fandral insisted. "It has been a long day."

"Aye." Thor stands up not bothering to eat.

"You are not hungry?" Sif wondered.

"Nay." Thor shakes his head. "I am too tired for that, you best be off Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg." He tells them. "My parents will not eat tonight, for they are busy in their own way. I will bring my Avenger friends to their rooms, I think I have much to discuss with them."

"We understand." Hogun says as he turns to leave while the others followed.

"Come friends, We will retire for the night." Thor stands up leaving the others to follow. "We have much to do tomorrow."

* * *

**oOo **

Frigga immediately ran to the lower grounds of the palace as they've gone their separate ways. Thor insisted that his mother tend to Loki and who was she to refuse, Odin said it was fine and he wishes only the best for Loki but Frigga always had doubts when it came to Odin's words.

Sometimes, he was far too much a _king _than a _father _that his sons needed.

Frigga made her way to the halls, passing the stairs and other corridors just to get to the place where they were keeping Loki. She hadn't seen her son since his return to Asgard and she was beginning to worry what could have happened to him.

She was already near the dungeons, as she held a basket to her side a blanket covering it as well as clean clothes and bandages for his wounds. Somewhere inside the basket, she also had food with her, a few Asgardian fruits and water.

She wasn't going to let Loki be presented like a servant nor depraved of necessities needed to survive !

She would like for Loki to keep the _dignity _that he has left.

And she is his mother, no mother would want to see her child end up in such a mess and humiliation, no. When she stopped down the stairs she noticed that the guards have doubled since the visit of the council, probably because they think that the others would either break Loki out or conspire against them, but Frigga was going to have none of it.

"My Queen." The guards bowed their heads as she passed. "What brings you to this part of the Palace."

"None of you will disturb my visit with my son, am I understood?" Frigga stood straightly, eyes like daggers piercing through the gaze of many. "I came here for Loki."

"But my queen, we are told to-"

"I know your orders, if you would ask my husband I have _full_ permission to visit my son." She angrily said. "Not only that, but you obey the _king_ and _queen, _not the council! I am understood? Or do you wish to have a trial of your own in this matter?"

"N-no, m-my queen. You may pass"

"Very well, the key?" She extended a hand.

"We recovered the keys near the cell," The guard scrambled to find it in his pocket. "Here it is, Milady."

She took the key and walked with the basket tightly by her side, but turns back to the guards. There were currently seven of them stationed in this hall. The other ten were stationed on the other side, where many others were.

The _security_ here was tight, but Frigga knew her way around.

"Let no one else pass while I spend my time here with my son." She said. "Question nothing of my actions for I am a mother tending to her child. Tell no one of this, you might as well obey or we will have trouble. I know Lady Sif came here before but it was of my orders."

"She never returned, my queen." The other one said, feeling guilty.

Now Frigga was fearing the worst, maybe they had punished Loki because Sif seemed to have disappeared and they may have sensed the magic that Loki created to send Sif to Earth.

This was very bad.

"Sif is alive and is in the upper halls of Asgard with her friends." Frigga confirms as she leaves the guards to think, making haste to where Loki was.

She turned to the halls passing a few guards, they bowed and payed their respects but she had no time to acknowledge them. She went to the last cell that she knew, Loki was in.

She gasped at the sight of her son, bound to the wall on a sitting position, his hands up over his head and she could see the bleeding of his wrists. Loki was also fighting to stay conscious, his breathing erratic and his face pale and the muzzle was making it worse.

He was drenched with water and his whole body shook.

From the sound of Loki's whining, he seemed to be in pain other than the bleeding wrist. Frigga immediately assumed it was near his stomach, since Loki was dangerously slumping. He could have already curled up on the floor if it wasn't for his bound hands attaching him to the wall.

"My son." Frigga gasped as she desperately tried to get inside.

She opened the door to see Loki, looking straight at her, the tired look in his green eyes. Frigga placed the basket down as she cupped his face.

"What have they done to you?" She felt her eyes sting with tears. "Hush Loki, let me take the muzzle off."

So far Loki seemed grateful as the muzzle was taken off, but it was a horrible sight to see as blood covered most of Loki's mouth and his breathing got worse.

Desperate for _air. _

"Slowly, dear." Frigga said as she took off Loki's bound hands from the wall with the keys. "You will be fine, I am here. You are alright."

"W-why?" Loki said in disbelief, leaning to her touch. "W-why a-are you-"

"I am here to tend to your wounds Loki."

She said as she took the cloth from the basket, wiping away the blood on Loki's lips, trying her best to stay calm as possible.

Loki was silent, he was surprised to see the queen, on the floor, tending to him. Loki eyed the fruit and water in the basket, his lips felt like watering before he turned to the queen, he wasn't sure if he was still sane at this point. He wanted to lash out and question her but his muscles protested for him to stay still as possible and just accept the treatment he was getting.

"What have they done to you after Sif left, Loki?" His mother cradled his head on her shoulder as she brushed Loki's wet hair.

"Why would you care?" Loki bitterly said, mumbling it on her shoulder.

"I am your mother, Loki." She pulls away slightly. "I would have done something before, had I feared this would happen. I am sorry for not coming sooner but I love you Loki, just as much as I love Thor. You are my son and you must believe me."

"Everyone lies." Loki chuckled darkly, feeling his eyes sting. "There's no one to trust anymore."

He pushed Frigga away weakly with one hand, not realizing that it was so painful to move it. She didn't budge but only crept closer as she examined the wound. The touch of his mother and her voice was enough to trigger his emotions, he just wanted to cry and spill everything out but he wasn't weak, he wasn't about to break.

_He wouldn't have that happen. _His mother is already in tears, he didn't want to add more.

"You look just as worse as I am." Loki grimly spoke.

"We had a heated argument and quite a stressful few days but I am not here to talk about me Loki, I am here to see you are well and safe from danger. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible."

"Your magic-"

"It'll come back." He muttered, feeling Frigga _pretending_ to check the wound again. "If you're here, why isn't Thor?" He regrettably asked as he pulls his hand away.

"They are presenting to your trial tomorrow, they are not allowed to see you. I will have you know that he misses you terribly. He had argued with Odin earlier and it was not pretty."

"What happened?"

"He didn't like the way your trial is being executed, it is _rushed._ And he was not informed. Odin and your brother are quite on bad terms still but they _both _need to cool off. I am sorry I can't bring your brother here, but you will see him tomorrow."

"I'd rather not."

Loki felt his stomach twist, what was he saying?

_Of course, he wants to see Thor! _

"Oh Loki, this blind hatred will get you nowhere."

"Who said I hated him?" Loki frowned at Frigga, biting his lips.

"I didn't say you did darling-"

"All I've ever done is _love_ Thor, but what does that cost me?" Loki precariously said. "All I've done is _care _for everyone, but look where it's placed me now. In a cell, to rot. Waiting for fate to smite me."

"You shouldn't say those things."

"And who are you to stop me? You may be the mother who raised me, but your words and actions can't stop me from thinking so. The worst has happened and many more worst things will come for me, what hope is there?"

"You have us."

"When have I ever needed you?" Loki closed his eyes, feeling the world darken around him. "When I did, none of you were there for me, when I was lost and confused, none of you noticed but resorted to believing it was _imagined __slights._ And now when things have truly gone down for me, only now do you see it. Tell me I am not mistaken that it is too late."

"I regret the things that have happened Loki, you must see that." Frigga swallowed. "Do you hate me as well, Loki?"

"I don't hate you." He admitted. "I hate everything else, everyone else, I hate _myself _for being so weak and so foolish to believe in everyone's lie."

"You are never weak, Loki." She emphasized by squeezing his hand gently.

"I don't care anymore." Loki cried, letting the tears fall. "Let death's touch claim my soul, for there is no hope in it anymore. I wish to cease to exist, things would be better without me. And maybe if Odin left me in Jotunheim to die, I might have been happier."

Loki darkly laughed as it echoed in the cell.

"What have they done to you Loki?" She repeated, still massaging his hands to calm him down. "To believe such things."

"Freedom is life's great lie."

Was all Loki said as his mother pushed him back gently, to lean on the wall, as she tried to keep her tears from falling and Loki couldn't help but feel sad that he was putting her in this state.

"Give me your hands again, dear." Frigga offered her own as she took the bandage from the basket. "Please Loki, I am only trying to help you."

"You're _planning_ on using me." Loki remonstrated as he looked away. "You're just like them, you're here to do away with me. Make me believe I can trust you, then have it all shatter in mere moments."

He whispers. "I can't trust you."

"What will it do to make you believe?" Frigga bit her lips as she brushed a hair away from Loki's face. Loki stays silent as he struggled to contain his emotions. "What would it take for you to see I am not here for that, but for a purpose of being a mother. Whatever they have done to you, I am apologizing for it, but Loki, you deserve none of that."

"Do I need to beg for the queen's mercy then?" Loki eyed her, eyes twinkling with confusion.

"Stop it Loki." Frigga looked into his eyes. "I would not have you saying such things to me, I am your mother. And you are my son. That will not change! Now give me your hands or I will bandage them forcefully."

Loki chuckled on the inside, he knew that _tone _anywhere.

It was the tone she always used when neither him nor Thor listen to her.

Loki lifted his hands and placed it to her, he wouldn't admit it just yet but he trusts his mother and he will always love her because despite the fact that everyone else lied, her _intentions_ were true.

"As a mother, you've always had the forbearance to keep two troublesome children at bay."

Loki recalls his time with Thor and the mess they created.

"You and Thor have always caused trouble." Frigga smiled.

"No matter what troubles we make, you care not for the reason, but for _our _safety."

"I am a mother, and I am used to it." She patted Loki's hand. "And I only want what is best for my sons."

"Your only son."

"My sons." She corrected. "He may not be your brother by _blood_, but he is still brother by _bond_."

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't deny it, Loki. I know that look you are giving me, you may try how many times you can to persuade me to give in and deny it, but you and your brother are still together as one, that will not change. He is doing everything he can to help you."

"I doubt it." Loki frowns as he turns away.

Frigga sighs.

She bandaged them carefully and Loki was grateful because the feeling felt good. The ache seemed to be subsiding as his mother bandaged the last of it.

"There we are." She smiled at him.

"T-thank you." He whispered, contemplating on what to call her and he settles for... "Mother."

"You don't have to thank me Loki, I am doing this because I care." She said as she gave him some fruit. "Here, you need this for strength, you look like you cannot stand up on your own, you're too thin."

"You always say that." Loki mumbles, feeling slightly annoyed, taking the fruit from her hand.

"That is because you are." She giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You always had a penchant for these things." Loki weakly smiles as he ate the fruit carefully.

"And yet you always loved eating them."

How the food tasted so good on his mouth, it had been so long since he had eaten a decent food and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity.

"Eat slow, Loki." Frigga gently said, stroking his hair. "There is plenty more."

"What happened?" He didn't want to question her, but curiosity finds a way to entertain itself. "Why did you need me to send Sif to Midgard?"

"You were the only one who can since Thor stole the tesseract."

Loki looked at the ground as his mother draped a blanket over him to keep him warm just as she sits next to him. Loki leans into her touch, missing his mother deeply, how he wished this moment would last, despite his accusations, his mother still cared.

"The Midgardian's are here Loki, they are here to testify at your trial."

"T-they will have my head!" Loki's eyes widened in panic. "I-I can't... t-they will- They've defeated me, why have they come?"

"They are with Thor, they will not do so." She cupped Loki's face to calm him down. "My son, the council have wronged you so much. Look at what you are becoming."

She put her forehead against Loki's to keep him calm, Loki had closed his eyes and his breathing was steadying.

She had done this most of the time during Loki's childhood and it always seemed to work.

_"You are balancing on insanity, my son." _She cried as she kept thinking. _"Your mood changes quickly and your thought are scattered. They have done so many wrong things to you and you are losing yourself in the process. We will bring you back, Loki. I promise." _

"There's another reason." Loki mumbled as he pulled away. "Why do you need their help? Why was Thor on Midgard in the first place?"

"Thor had gone there because there was a problem he had to fix and he had already done so, but the council changed their minds about your trial because they wish you to fall into their hands. To be of some use to them, but Loki, you are part of the family and we will not let them use you."

"Is it because of my crimes?"

"Thor told us a few things that we must be concerned of." Frigga said. "But you must tell us the rest Loki, you hold the truth and we cannot help you unless you show us. We know you are not behind this _attack, _we know you too well."

"Maybe you don't." Loki sighed as he held the blanket tighter on his shoulder. "You should leave."

"Not yet, dear. I have to tell you that all blame is placed on you by the council and others and it is not right for they have not much proof of your actions. So far, Odin and I have hope that you can win this trial as long as everything plays fairly."

She said Odin and not _your Father. _

She had done so many times in their conversation already.

Loki blinked at her.

"They are fallaciously making assumptions." He inveighed. "They hate me for my previous transgressions, and even those aren't harmful as the ones I recently made."

"The Avengers are here to defend you, try to be civil."

"I've always been civil." Loki muttered. "Thor's the uncivil one."

"You have a good heart Loki and all this anger is not from you." Frigga whispered. "That much we know, I know you are troubled and-"

"Mother, I'm-" Loki bit his lips. "I'm not, I don't think I'm..."

_Sane. _

He wanted to say it, but couldn't.

"I know Loki, I know."

"You do?" He questioned. "How?"

Loki looked at her with confusion, was it obvious or was there something that she could see?

He wasn't sure but Loki knew it well that madness is taking over him because fear was lingering close behind and the feeling of death wasn't far either.

He had been punished by _Thanos _and the _Other. _

He was tortured by the _guards. _

_What hope is there for him?_

"Yes dear, which is why we will make it better." She said assuring him. "I will see you tomorrow, the more I linger the more suspicion there will be. The basket contains water and other fruits but I expect you to wear the clothes I have brought to you for tomorrow."

"They won't allow it."

"I will not have my son show up at his trial looking like a muddy bilge-snipe." She kissed his forehead. "I love you Loki. I will see you tomorrow. Ease your worries and rest, I will threaten the guards not to touch you this night for they will face me and your brother."

Loki just nods at her as he watches her leave.

He eyed the basket as if he feared that it would _disappear _but after a few moments, it didn't.

Loki took the clothes out and changed into them, it felt good to be wearing cleaner clothes and not those wet ones that the guards always drench.

His mother had left the muzzle on the floor, not putting it back on. And the magical wards on the cuffs were also taken off. Maybe she knew that Loki's magic was still far too gone, even without it, he wasn't a threat.

He was too tired to try magic.

He also felt relieved, despite the sickness he was feeling, it had drowned down when his mother came and assured him. His trial was tomorrow and his fate would lead to the _unknown_. Loki took a bite out of one of the apples Frigga left.

During that night.

No guards came and for the first time in many night.

Loki slept peacefully.

* * *

**oOo**

**Tbc.. **

**I made it too long! This chapter was suppose to contain the beginning of the trial but I decided to put interactions with the Avengers and the Asgardians to make it more social, and Frigga deserves hugs, especially Loki. ****And Mother's day is this month and I decided to let Frigga have her moment, she's not useless because she is a mother who has her ways. And a mother would do anything to keep her child safe.**

**I'll update again soon, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster. :) I'll give you Asgardian clothes! **


	3. Chapter 3 - And so it begins

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. :)**

**Be warned for I have researched the leaders of the nine realms and I have a few marvel comic books that have stated some characters in this chapter, but I am not quite sure, if all else, shall we go with the flow? xD *winks at you* Anyways... **

**I have used these characters in my story "A perfect Victim" which Loki, is losing himself to insanity, it also had some sort of _trial _in it, and his family defending him from the _council_. If you have time, please read it, it's a very long two shot that will satisfy Loki whump needs and Angst. **

**It won't disappoint and you will crave for more. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

**oOo **

It had been quite a long day, not only have the Avengers sent Thor and Loki back to the past but now that they've traveled to Asgard, nothing has been the same anymore. You start questioning these things, whether they're real or not, but the more you do it, the more it becomes a _reality. _

Thor had each toured them a portion of his home, mostly the ones they passed.

They saw the healing room where most healers tend to the sick and injured, which both Tony and Bruce were curious about.

They continued as they walked out to see the training field, weapons stashed about, they also saw a certain kind of _living room _space, the baths, and mostly everything that they walked through to get to their rooms.

"How big is this place, anyways?" Clint questioned.

"It is huge." Thor chuckled. "During my childhood, we often get lost in these halls."

Thor managed to show them where they would stay for the short amount of time they would be here in Asgard. They entered a living room and it had multiple doors at the side, at the further back a beautiful balcony that showed the great view of Asgard.

There were exactly six rooms, three on each side.

Natasha, Clint and Coulson on the left while Tony, Steve and Bruce got the right side.

Thor asked them about what the warriors have told them about Asgardian Justice. The Avengers explained and Thor was left to resolve the matter, wishing the Avengers their best and that they must speak their words clearly and as best as they could.

The council and everyone else are forced to listen which is why they should say whatever they wanted to say as long as it made sense and if it will help.

Thor wasn't sure what else he wanted to say to his friends because he really did look like he was trampled over by a bulldozer, he looked horrible and the Avengers insisted that they all do this tomorrow and it will be fine.

And it's for the best.

And so Thor left them to go and rest in his own room.

But...

They couldn't help but think of what Thor told them before.

_"Choose your words wisely, friends. Tomorrow's victory will be up to your words."_

If it was up to Thor, he would have chosen battle, but since this was something bigger and far more away from his skills and knowledge, he wasn't sure if he would do a great job.

He always left it to Loki to do the talking but now, he and his friends will do the talking for him.

His brother is somewhat innocent, and until this whole matter is resolved, they will not yet find who is _truly _behind the attack on Midgard.

They all retired for the night, but none of them slept immediately.

They all have something to _think _of.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Clint and Natasha stayed out on the balcony, looking at the view of Asgard. The colored space and stars painting the sky with its beauty as they leaned on the railing, hands holding a glass of fine Asgardian mead.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna screw this up." Clint said, tilting the glass.

"No Clint." Natasha impassively said. "I doubt you can make this worse than it already is."

"What if I do?" He questioned. "We barely know what we're getting into, all this Asgardian justice crap, we're assassins not- not this. We kill, we hide in the shadows, we work, we don't go out save peoples asses like lawyers or shit."

"We're doing it because it's the right thing, Clint." She dully said. "Don't tell me you don't want to find out what happened with Loki, do you?"

"Of course I do." Clint downs his glass in one go. "I question the same thing Stark questions. Why did Loki do what he did, that's what I'm in for. If he's really not behind this and all that."

"Then think about _that_." Natasha sips hers slowly. "You'll be fine, just say the important things. It'll just be like filling up our mission report, tell them the exact details."

"I don't want people to think I'm weak." He sighs. "I don't want them to know that feeling of being _unmade _by Loki, because it will make it worse. We're here to defend him, aren't we? If I tell them those things, wouldn't those council people just twist everything for _them _to win?"

"It's a game, Clint." Natasha assures him. "They won't get their ways. We'll make sure of that."

"If we don't win?" He turns to look at her, questioningly.

"We have to try, there's no telling what tomorrow is like. We don't know Loki, but from what we observed from his past self, it's _suspicious_ and don't tell me it's not."

"I agree with you, Nat. Trust me I do."

"Then what else is bothering you besides the fact you're terrified to go out there and talk."

"I just told you." Clint played with his empty glass of mead. "Loki's done shit, I know that, but what I might say tomorrow might be turned against him and as much as I want us to win, I don't think I will be much of a help."

"You're not stepping out of this, we're all required to say at least something." Natasha pats him on the shoulder. "If it will make you feel better, I'm talking too and none of it is good. Loki has put a wall on good and bad, Clint. He's done wrong to us just like something wrong is being done to him too."

"I get you." Clint breathes. "We'll just have to see then."

"Good, because if you didn't I might have punched you." Natasha smirks at him as Clint laughed.

The two Assassins enjoyed the view until they felt the need to retire to their rooms and let this whole thing pass.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Coulson lay on the bed, as he stared at the ceiling, he had a pen and paper on his hand as he scribbled down notes that he could tell Fury about.

Asgard was something different that they hadn't truly expected, they saw the broken Bifrost right out the balcony and it was truly magnificent even far away.

Coulson jotted down notes of the people he met, as well as the system of Asgardian Justice. He continued to observe and had managed to get a full report done already.

He would just have to get Natasha and Clint's reports _after. _

He placed the pen and paper down by the bedside table as he kept his eye to the ceiling, what was he going to say tomorrow? Surely there was something that would help, he could tell them about how Loki seemed to _lack conviction. _

That would work.

But the down side to it, is that, Loki also stabbed him at the back with the scepter, leaving him there to die. But he could also defend it by saying that it wasn't intentional.

Coulson palmed his face, _There's a lot of things that could backfire on our stories. _

He'll just have to make the best of it then.

* * *

**~oOo~**

Bruce was sitting on the bed, trying to think on what he could do to help, on what to say for Loki's defense but it was sure that nothing on his list is good. The Hulk was _used _to be no more than a tool of destruction and he and Loki barely talked.

Bruce fiddled with his fingers until his head snapped to the door.

"I hope you don't mind Dr. Banner." Steve breathed, smiling at him.

"Oh no." Bruce shook his head. "Not at all. Why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said. "I keep hearing, Stark cursing in the other room and I didn't want to bother Barton and Natasha. They whisper so I could barely understand them. I just wanted to think about what will happen tomorrow, like a _plan._"

"Oh, I thought I was the only one who was thinking that." Bruce smiled back at him. "I guess most of us are still, getting used to being here, _not _on Earth and all, Loki's trial coming fast. How are you holding up?"

"I'm confused, questioning things." Steve admitted. "This entire place is different from the stories I grew up with, from the god I know to these people I've met and soon to meet, gods from another world-"

"Don't." The good Doctor, raised his hand. "I mean, you don't have to compare them. They may be gods, Thor, Odin and the others, but it doesn't mean you have to give up your own god for them. It's not logical, it somewhat is, but it doesn't have to end up that way."

"Okay. I guess that is one way to answer that question." Steve awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not here to have me answer that, did you?"

"A little bit. And something else." He breathed. "Have you decided what to say, for tomorrow?"

"I've been thinking about it, so far, I have nothing." Bruce answered. "What about you?"

"A few things, but my views are half and half. There's this good side that I see but mostly the invasion is the horrible side. And when I add it up, it seems like I'm against him."

"You're not the only one." Bruce played with the sheets on the bed. "It looks like we're all thinking the same things. It doesn't look good."

"What do we do?"

"Go with the flow, I guess."

* * *

**~oOo~ **

Tony was pacing around the room, his footsteps echoing as he kept going. He held a glass of mead that already half empty, he managed to consume about three to four glasses already and yet he still couldn't stop.

The nerves were reaching him, _badly_.

The more he thought on what to say, the more screwed up the story gets and despite him trying to defend Loki in his imaginative court, he keeps pushing the story back to himself, which is _not _how it was suppose to go.

He wanted to go with the _daddy issues_ but then, it turns right back to his own issues.

He wasn't kidding when he said he'd be defending Loki because he understands, no, he really wasn't kidding.

He knew the guy and the state he was in.

Tony was sure that if he didn't have Pepper, Rhodey or Happy by his side, he would have turned into Loki as well. He'd _bend _and _break _from his nightmares and the tortures he'd gone with.

He was lucky.

Tony wasn't a bad man, he wasn't heartless and the only thing he wanted to do was to help Loki out, but now, he wasn't sure anymore of the _words_ he was planning to let out, because those words reflect on him.

_"They're punishing an innocent man." _He heard himself say before.

"Not really innocent but innocent and broken enough to be forced into it." Tony grumbled.

Tony drowns his last glass and places it on the table, lying down on the bed and shutting his eyes tightly as they could as he continued to curse.

He'd been to a lot of court rooms, this time, he wasn't in it for himself but for someone else and the pressure was getting to him.

"I guess I just gotta wing it." He said to himself. "Tony Stark, you're in for hell tomorrow."

* * *

**oOo**

And so, the night passed quickly, leaving all thoughts scattered for the new day passed by in such a haste that they barely noticed the time.

The Queen greeted them happily, showing them her kindest gestures and the Avengers seem to _love _her. They then met the King, which they all respected but didn't seem to trust.

Thor couldn't blame them.

The Avengers were later toured into Asgard's finest places, riding on horses and such, meeting the various exotic pleasantries and gazing upon the crystal steps of the bifrost bridge.

To them, it was one of the most wonderful adventures they were bestowed with, but not all wonders followed them.

The looks on some Aesir's eyes were of either a hint of _jealousy_ and _re__sentment _a sort of distaste for them.

Which the Avengers had trouble getting hints at, but managed to ignore those troubled looks.

Again, the day had finished quickly and they were left at the mercy of time.

The trial begins at Sun-set, they said and all has gathered inside the court room, Aesir's and warriors alike, seated and some standing.

The room was crowded than ever before.

It seems that _word_ has gotten out that it was Loki's trial, therefore _almost_ everyone attended.

The entire room filled with people and the seats and sides taken, the Avengers with Thor sitting in front, along with the warriors four sitting behind them, while the occupied seats facing them through the left and right side were taken by the council.

In the middle, were the queen and Kings chair and further in between, lay a chair on the side for the prisoner, who will face the people and have them stare all they wish, an already punishment during the trial.

In another side in front, sat the other leaders of the realms, that were a carefully selected few, which was to say, the others that weren't at all happy to be there.

From Alfheim, sat Lord Freyr, kind and powerful looking seeming intelligent and wise as he waited. Guarded by many of the fellow _Elves _of his realm.

From Jotunheim, sat Helblindi, who had taken the throne since the death of his father Laufey. The rest of the Jotuns stayed at the side, standing ferociously, glaring at anyone they could get an _eye contact _with.

From the Norns, Queen Karnilla sat gracefully on her seat, ignoring the rest of the leaders.

Sitting by her side was the queen of death, Hela from Helheim, looking dark and majestic, yet terrifying and had that threatening atmosphere around her.

Sadly though, the rest of the leaders from Svartalfheim and Vanaheim couldn't attend, but even without them they will carry on with the trial.

The Avengers were nervous, they could feel the tension sliding through the wall they built and despite the hard will to fight it, they just couldn't. They felt, small in the sea of people in the room and it was amazing that they could fit such amount in an area alone.

From the left to the right, Thor was seated followed by Steve, then Coulson, following Natasha and Clint as Bruce was next, and Tony was the last, sitting nearer to the leaders, which felt like a bad idea because of his _big mouth. _

But they knew Tony wouldn't dare say anything that would get them in trouble.

"Oh god, can I back out?" Tony played with his fingers as he swallowed hard, looking at the other Avengers.

"I'm following you." Clint looked around. "When is it going to start?"

"I feel queasy." Steve admitted.

"Calm yourselves friends." Thor breathed, trying to stay strong.

"I don't think we can." Natasha said. "I think we're all nervous inside."

"You don't look nervous." Tony points. "Okay, maybe on the outside you're not, but I doubt these people can actually intimidate you."

Natasha stayed silent, glaring at Tony.

"It can! Oh god we're so screwed!"

"Shut up Stark before she kicks us both on the face." Clint crosses his arms.

"When is it gonna start?" Steve wondered.

"It will begin momentarily." Thor answers. "The queen and King must be presented and a speech shall go forth presenting my brother as well as your introduction. Your stories have been a great tale here in Asgard, therefore you are all _heroes _in these halls and are in need of _attention_."

"That's exaggerating things." Tony mumbles to himself. "I think we stand out pretty well despite the majestic looking leaders and the tall blue statue like things at the side."

"Jotuns." Thor whispers. "Frost Giants, they are Loki's kind."

"Yeah, those things." Tony pondered, whispering back.

It seemed stupid and weird to be whispering when both of them were at the far end of each seat, and the rest of the Avengers could hear their conversation.

"Frost giants huh?" Tony asked. "I don't see Loki looking like them or being related to them at all."

"You have not seen it yet, but he looks similar. I have not seen it myself."

Thor looked like he wanted to drop the subject entirely.

Tony however, was _seriously _curious by nature, which is why the Aesir's are reminded of Loki every time they come close to Tony.

They don't know how _almost _right they are!

"We're really grateful for the stories, Thor." Steve cutting Tony before he could say anything else that is _offending._ "But let's get to the trial, is the introduction necessary?"

"Yeah, I thought we'd just be testifying." Coulson said. "And it'll be over."

"Will there be breaks in between?" Bruce wondered, not sure if he can handle so much people.

"I am surprised you were not told everything." Thor blinked. "Yes there will be, it is either the council or the King that is allowed to announce breaks between the trial and testimony, but none are allowed to leave the room once someone speaks, except them and if it is rather important. The guest such as the people are allowed to speak as a crowd during Loki's time to defend himself."

"It's still rather unfair." Bruce says.

"Aye, it is, which is why almost none survive such trials and such trials are rare. At times we go right to death and beheading than do a trial."

"You guys are screwed up." Tony manages to say. "Now I'm getting sweaty."

"Thor, you said we can't leave the room?" Natasha questioned. "Did I hear right?"

"You may, but only for a short amount of time during a break within the trial, for you are needed in here for most of the duration. You cannot leave once there is someone of higher status or a testimony of someone lower in status is in the middle of his speech."

"Good. That's good, I think I can take it." Bruce leaned back on his chair. "Because the more this continues, I doubt I can stay _calm _at a point in this court."

"Hey guys-" Tony was interrupted by Thor.

"It begins. Silence friends."

The sounds of horns sounded inside the room, as the large doors drummed at their ears, opening to reveal the queen and King, making an entrance.

"I must warn you friends." Thor turns to the Avengers. "Almost none of the rules follow accordingly."

"But, we thought you said-" Coulson blinked at him.

"Wait, you said it was your system." Natasha hissed at him.

"I know, but most of it are usually, what do you mortals call it? Jumbled? In a sense."

"So it goes at a random?" Clint says. "So what they can like introduce us in the middle and get Loki and shit goes down?"

"Not truly. When it is seen fit. But trust me when I say that the things we and the warriors four have said, will happen. That much is true."

"Oh god, I'm sweating here." Tony huffs. "It feels like a furnace in here."

"Worry not my friends. All will be well."

Odin with his sphere, _gungnir, _and the two ravens that he had Huginn and Muninn flew above, sitting themselves above Odin's throne. Frigga with her silk dress and golden bejeweled accessories walked by his side, ladylike and firm.

Everyone inside the room stood up, and so did the Avengers as a paying of _respect_ for high authority.

_Freyr,_ the elf king took Odin's hand and shook it, nodding at the old man who nodded back at him. They seem to be on good terms, maybe that is a good thing.

Then followed by Karnilla, who smirked at the King gracefully bowing. Hela followed suit, waving her hand to the side as her head bows slightly.

Helblindi however, stood his ground, eying the King with _anger _and _resentment. _A taste of blood, as one might say. Odin stood his however, standing firm and King-like, gesturing a sense of Kingship of peace, which Helblindi seemed to have understood, backing down with his gaze.

The King motioned for everyone to be seated, and so they did.

They could all see the look of Queen Frigga's tired expression as she stationed herself near her seat, while the King stood right beside the prisoners chair in the middle, to address the crowd.

And so, his speech begins.

"Welcome fellow Aesir's, dear friends, the council, Leaders from the other realms as well as guests from Midgard, the Avengers."

Odin paused, taking a deep breath.

"I welcome you all to this trial. You have all taken your time to be here to either defend and stand against the prisoner. The rules will go as followed as it has always been for many countless years. This trial is a place to speak out the truth and nothing but the truth, those that will lie in this can easily be brought to death , which such actions, is ill advised and foolish. Each person will be given time to speak for the prisoner or against him."

Odin motioned to the guards, who scurried outside.

"I stand before you, Odin All-Father, King of Asgard." He slammed gungnir on the ground as it echoed around the room.

Everyone stilled for a moment.

"To present the Avengers as each one of them will be named, in front, to show their bravery. We have all heard their stories in Midgard, let it be known here, on Asgard."

Each of their names were called. None of them were happy though, they pretended to have that look of victory but inside, it was an impassive feeling running through them.

Tony Stark was the first to go in front, the man of Iron, with his suit and his story of bravery destroying the mother ship of the Chitauri as the crowd claps and cheers. Bruce was introduced as the Hulk, a green creature, which astonished a number of people.

Then goes Steve, with his leadership, Natasha with her quick thinking and moves, a fine warrior despite being a woman, Clint with his skills in archery and Coulson with his bravery and sense of duty.

The crowd was silenced, when the Leaders of the nine realms were called as they each stand to show their authority.

Once that was finished and the claps and cheers died down, everyone grew silent and steady.

_Caution_ and _weary_, because they all knew what was coming next.

"I now present my son." His voice grew soft, anguish in his tones as he points to the door.

Everyone looked and waited, the doors drummed as it opened and the _shock _of the crowd did not go unnoticed. Their gasp and shouts, whispering and shouting. The entire crowd inside the room was going crazy as the look of shock on their faces appeared.

All their other worries were forgotten as they saw the state of the younger brother that they all knew.

Odin slammed his sphere to the ground silencing the people.

Loki was pushed harshly inside by the guards, little did they care about his wounds and his weak state. Loki wore the clothes Frigga had given him, but still, Loki looked pale and weaker than before.

Loki looked at his mother briefly, before gazing back at the floor.

_Shame and embarrassment._

His head hung, hair draping over his face as he was pulled by the guards, hands in front of him with newly replaced magical wards tying his hands together.

"He looks so-" _Horrible._

Clint couldn't finish it, watching Loki be still as possible, not even fighting and letting himself be pushed around.

_The Loki we knew that attacked New York, isn't the Loki we've gotten to know of the past. _

A broken god weakly standing before them, being pushed around like a common slave.

_"He looks like he already lost the fight." _Clint thought.

The godforsaken muzzle was attached to his lips tightly, as the guards pulled at Loki to come forth, pushing him towards the middle and up the stage, for all to see. They stood him in front of his chair, two Einherjar's standing between him in case he did something.

_"My poor son." _Frigga pressed a hand to her lips. _"Norns, have mercy. He is just a boy." _

_"Loki. What have they done to you?" _Odin watched his son, and in only a moment, Odin looked like a concerned Father.

"Brother." Thor breathed as he stared at Loki.

Loki turned to Thor, eying him, almost pleadingly, eyes twinkling in fear.

There was no anger in his gaze, just _fear_ and _despair_, and it looked like he misses Thor, longing for the brother he always had and it troubled Loki, it was the first time he'd seen Thor since he was placed in that retched cell but now, here he was, in his trial.

Loki's gaze turned to the Avengers, then to the leaders of the realms, but his gaze always seems to come back to Thor.

And Thor could almost hear Loki's voice crying out his name.

_"Thor, help me. I don't want this." _

Odin's voice echoed.

"My youngest son, Loki _Odinson_,"

The name itself caused Loki to turn to Odin, but the man pretended not to notice and continued.

"-To stand in this trial as prisoner for the many crimes he has committed. His crimes are that of treason to Asgard, committing genocide using the Bifrost and Regicide to that of Jotunheim's previous King, Laufey."

The Jotuns snarled threateningly at Loki, who tried his best to shrink at where he stood.

Frightened.

_"Let this be over quickly." _Loki looked away. _"Just let death claim me."_

He looked so vulnerable and confused, and he could barely support his weight being slightly thin and weak. The Avengers could see Loki shaking slightly, the fight really has gone away from him, it looked like he was _hopeless. _

"I didn't expect him to look like this." Tony breathed.

"None of us did." Bruce said.

"Let's see what happens next." Natasha swallowed, trying her best to observe the situation. "It's not over yet."

Clint and Coulson were doing the same, while Tony, Bruce, Thor and Steve were watching in horror and nervousness.

The King continued.

"Recently, his crime of attempting to rule Midgard with his allies, the Chitauri. Releasing chaos and destruction to the city of New York, in Midgard. That, which the Avengers, Thor's faithful allies on Earth, are here for. To Testify and give their own story to reveal the truth of that which we do not know. For they have been greatly wronged by Loki. Attacking them where it truly hurts, personally creating their horrors and nightmares."

Odin slammed gungnir again.

"Let this trial begin!" He firmly said. "Come forth and speak your words may it be against him or for him."

The crowd was silent.

"We will go first, your majesty."

_And so it begins._

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**Thank you for your patience, now who do you want to be first? Or who do you think will be the first to speak out?**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster. xD please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Insanity

**Trying to correct my grammar gave me Gray hair and it popped a brain cell or two. xD I know some of you are okay with my English and some are, not quite happy, but I just hope you guys can go with the flow. Because seriously, my brain hurts from editing per sentence and I'm not finishing anything. xD  
**

**Look at how slow I updated! XDD Omg! Hahhaha~  
**

**Anyways... Thank you to** CloudyCakes** for the informative, long and awesome review, you were the one that gave me back the confidence to write again! That made me want to do the next chapter, and thank you to everyone else that reviewed, you made me happy with your kind words.**

* * *

**oOo **

No food.

_All the apples were eaten last night, in fear that the guards would confiscate them._

No Water.

_He had finished the water that was given to him, but alas, nothing else came with it._

Loki was glad that his mother came last night, otherwise, he would have been far too weak to fight the battle he was about to end up in.

And yes, he _fought. _

With all his heart and soul.

The moment Loki was pulled out of his cell, the more his vision blurred and turned hazy. He struggled with every grip that surrounded him, no matter how ridiculous he would look, he did not care. He fought and he was punished.

The guards had been cruel to him that very morning. His stomach had been kicked and his hair pulled at numerous times. He had been punched, hit and later to be drenched in water again. Loki knew that this was part of the routine that the guards did to most of the prisoner, to show them their place and Loki did not like it.

Hours had passed and finally, the time he awaited was finally there.

_Sunset. _

His body ached in all places as he had been pulled, pushed and downright disrespected. His clothes had finally dried and for that he was happy.

_"Sunset, it is time." _Loki thought.

The feeling of bile reached out and clawed its way out of his throat and it felt horrible.

Once they were through with his treatment, the guards had roughly shoved the muzzle back on his mouth to prevent him from uttering a word during the trial.

Loki was more than glad that he had the proper clothes to present himself in front of the audience.

_"Fate is merciful and cruel."_ Loki swallowed.

They made it clear to Loki that they would not play his games.

Loki prevented himself from rolling his eyes as he was pulled by the guards. His feet wobbled as he struggled to balance himself. Leaning on the wall as they walked through the many hallways just to reach the court room.

Once they were there, they waited patiently at the other side of the door and Loki hoped that it would be over soon.

He knew for a fact that everyone was inside the court room, perhaps they had begun to rejoice of his upcoming demise. With that, Loki wasn't completely sure. A trial such as this was rare, not many survived a trial since only a few remained alive.

Loki hoped that if he was lucky enough, he would be one of those few.

He of course, had his doubts.

_"Perhaps it is better to have death come and claim me than to live in such a filthy world such as this." _Loki thought as he shook slightly. _"Why must they make it so soon?" _

He heard Odin's voice muttering a sentence, even though he couldn't hear it completely; it frightened him. The sound of gungnir being slammed down the concrete floor, echoed through the halls.

Loki swallowed hard, _it is time.__  
_

The crowd was silent as Loki was pushed to where he was suppose to be stationed.

_"And so everyone came to see me, not because they care."_ Loki's lips tugged into a smirk under the muzzle. _"It is b__ecause they wish to see me punished. And before, I thought the Aesir's were noble and kind people. Clearly, I was wrong."_

He turned to look at the audience, and there was a lot.

Loki had no time to ponder on it as he momentarily stopped, he felt the guard tug at him and his hand to move forward and he unconsciously did so.

He gazed at his mother first.

_"Thank you."_ He hoped she would hear him. _"And I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." _

He hung his head in embarrassment, his steps got slower and slower and felt as if time was mocking him. He felt the gaze of the Avengers, the warriors, the council, the leaders and practically everyone Loki knew.

All in the room was a familiar face to him.

And it felt _horrible_.

When he reached the seat, two Einherjar placed themselves between him. Later they would leave and Loki knew that, for they weren't allowed to stay that close to him anyway.

In this trial, he would have his freedom.

He stood there slightly shaking, as his gaze turned to Thor.

_"Oh Thor, prince of Asgard. Look at you now with you and those noble heroes that you call your friends."_

He saw the look on his brothers eyes and they were full of hurt and pain, almost the same as his. But it no longer mattered to Loki, because it was already too late. For Thor had his chance, yet he was not there when Loki needed him most.

He was left in that godforsaken cell.

Alone.

Loki tore his gaze from Thor, and it hurt.

Now that he stood there, being eyed by everyone; it was now his time to return the gesture. He turned to gaze upon the Avengers, it had been a long time since he was able to get a good look at them. They didn't seem to be looking for a fight, which Loki felt compelled to thank them for.

His gaze turned to the leaders as he saw familiar faces.

He saw Karnilla, the Norn queen, who did not seem happy to be there at all and by her side, which was Lady Hel, who Loki knew was bored at the moment sat there gracefully.

_"Is that-" _Loki's eyes widened. _"It can't be!"_

Then to the side was Lord Freyr and Loki felt his heart jump at the sight of the man, he would defend him, surely he would. Another hope than to place it all on Thor. Loki had been kind to the elves, and when he was younger, he happily enjoyed his stay in Alfheim with the King.

He had been to Lord Freyr's library and home, and he knew well that the King would try and help him, in some way. By that time, _hope _was already swelling in Loki's chest.

A gleam of freedom felt like it awaited him on purpose but it was not the time to ponder on it for long.

Loki could not turn his gaze anymore, as he felt the piercing stare of Helblindi, the new King of Jotunheim. And so, Loki turned back his gaze to Thor, who he knew would at least try to defend him. And mostly because Loki wanted Thor to feel the hurt he had been feeling since he had been put in his prison.

He wanted Thor to see the creation of what he had done, of what he had left.

_Reduced to this._

_"How the mighty have grown." _Loki bitterly thought.

The accursed muzzle took its toll on Loki, he wished to speak but none came out because of the infuriating contraption. He steadied himself as a wave of dizziness sprung out of nowhere.

He struggled to balance himself as he shut his eyes tightly.

He willed it to go away.

"My youngest son, Loki _Odinson_,"

Loki heard Odin say, and his eyes snap open.

_"Odinson?" _Loki wondered. _"Did he not wish to expel such a truth to the Jotuns? Wouldn't everyone else win far better and faster if Odin were to place my name as Laufeyson?" _

Loki's questions went unanswered.

He turned to the King, why would you say such a thing when clearly you are condemning your whole family to the horrors of this trial. To have his name added to the criminal, it was not right.

It was wrong, yet so noble of him.

"-To stand in this trial as prisoner for the many crimes he has committed. His crimes are that of treason to Asgard, committing genocide using the Bifrost and Regicide to that of Jotunheim's previous King, Laufey."

The Jotuns snarled and Loki saw Helblindi's gaze from the corner of his eye.

Loki's body went rigid and the noise threatened his ears.

_"Let this be over quickly." _Loki looked away. _"Just let death claim me. The agony of waiting is torture to the very depths of my soul."_

Loki heard the whisper of each and every person, but he really didn't care. Just as long as he was safe up there and he was still alive until the very end, he was alright with that. The King continued and Loki was forced to stare at the crowd, unable to turn to Odin out of fear of what he would see.

"Recently, his crime of attempting to rule Midgard with his allies, the Chitauri. Releasing chaos and destruction to the city of New York, in Midgard. That, which the Avengers, Thor's faithful allies on Earth, are here for."

Odin breathed.

"To Testify and give their own story to reveal the truth of that which we do not know. For they have been greatly wronged by Loki. Attacking them where it truly hurts, personally creating their horrors and nightmares."

When Odin finished laying out Loki's crimes that were the truly important ones, he slammed gungnir on the ground and Loki flinched at the sound.

_"And it has truly begun." _Loki swallowed in fear.

"Let this trial begin!" He firmly said. "Come forth and speak your words may it be _against_ him or for him."

The crowd was silent and Loki felt chills on his back when he heard a familiar voice speaking out behind him. It caused Loki to turn his head and he regretted ever looking back.

"We will go first, your majesty."

And there stood most of the council, who were against him and the one that would speak for them all.

"Or if I may say so myself, on behalf of the council." The man breathed, amused was his tone. "I will speak first."

Loki could already see his fate.

As much as Loki wanted death to claim him, he still wished to live in spite of everything that happened. Because he knew somewhere in his heart, that he truly did not deserve this. And in some way, not all the blame is on him but what good would the truth do if he weren't allowed to speak yet.

_"I don't want to die." _Loki vision blurred again.

* * *

**oOo  
**

One of the councilmen volunteered first, to speak on behalf of the other councilmen. The crowd obviously grew silent, because they all knew what this man was capable of. The Avengers and the other leaders, really did not care.

The man walked slowly, he relished the thoughts that ran through his head. The devilish smile lingered on his lips as his fingers playfully creep to the chair Loki was standing in front of.

They saw Loki, who was trying his best not to murder the man, in front of them. Everyone in the room felt tension, even the Jotuns, who stood at the side respectfully.

The man's finger ghostly touched Loki's hair and Loki flinched at the touch.

The murderous glare still intact.

"Who is this guy?" Tony questioned. "I can sense creepy all over him."

"He looks like he knows what he's doing." Natasha crossed her arms. "Just watch."

"I don't like this." Clint muttered.

"I do not like this as well." Thor whispered to them all.

"Why?" Steve and Bruce wondered.

"Askr has always hated my brother." He exclaimed.

"Askr?" Coulson eyed the man.

"Yes his name is Askr. In every mischief my brother does, he is always there to correct him. It began when Loki did a trick on him that embarrassed him in front of _our_ people. In later years, he has dedicated himself to Asgard's rules fully and completely to defend those who have been treated unfairly by Loki. Finding ways to burn my brother in any way he can."

"Oh Thor." Volstagg quivered at the back. "I do not like this. It is _he _who is speaking!"

"Nor do I, Volstagg my friend." Fandral swallowed. "Remember in our younger years, what he did to Loki."

"What did he do?" Tony turned to them curiously.

"After a little mishap and misunderstanding, he got carried away and _flogged _Loki." Sif explained. "We were young and was playing a game that involved in tricking him. Of course, Loki had won and done so."

"It was one time and the queen did not take kindly to what he had done." Hogun added. "Loki could not walk for days."

"You guys are sick." Clint muttered as he watched the action take place.

The Avengers look at the queen, she also sent piercing stares, like daggers at the man. Her fingers curled tightly to the side, as she gripped her dress.

_I will murder you. _Her posture said, but still in a queen like manner.

As queen, she willed herself not to take a step further, knowing it would only put her son's chances even lower.

_"What anger has seeped out of you now, Askr." _Odin lowered his gaze. _"You have never found the humor in the boys tricks. You only saw it as trouble."_

Odin was trying to do his best not to react, he knew full well what this man was capable of doing and he did not like it.

Once this man tried to over throw him, fight him for the crown, they had been friends before but now their friendship died and only power stood in their way.

The man's name is Askr, he was in charge mostly of the punishments hanging about in Asgard and now that he was here, to speak on behalf of them all; it made them shudder and silent.

He crept behind Loki.

He looked just about as old as Odin and just as powerful.

Not in the same ranks as Odin but had the strength to be king as well. He may not have the authority but he was still strong, just like some of the council are. They had been chosen as the council for a reason, not because they have the intelligence to act as a unit but because they also hold the strength of a barrier to protect Asgard.

They had been loyal throughout many years.

Because of that, many will follow.

Loki glared at the man when he put a hand to Loki's shoulder.

_"Still holding that grudge against me, I see. You never did like the attention you got in that one meeting you were embarrassed at." _Loki scoffed, silently laughing. _"If you think you're intimidating as you look, you're clearly wrong." _

"Oh Loki, sweet Loki." Askr whispered silently to him only. "Are you afraid that I have you under my fingers?"

_"Why should I fear you? You're nothing to me but an ant!" _

"You should." He answered as if he'd heard."I would have you flogged again if I could."

_"Keep dreaming." _Loki glared.

Askr, stood at the side of the chair as he faced the audience and Loki willed himself not to look at Askr again. Loki felt small as he stood by this man's side, his body shook and his breath ceased momentarily as the room spun on Loki's feet.

Loki tried to eye the audience again but his mind was too far. The pain that racked his body gave out too much information that he was not in his best.

"Would you like to sit down, Prince." Askr said, his lips circled into a grin.

He pushed Loki with one shoulder and Loki toppled to the seat behind him.

"HHmm-ugh!" Loki let out a whimper.

His eyes immediately shut tight as the soaring pain traveled its way around Loki's body. It forced Loki to take a deep breath his hands shook in front of him. The chains sounded heavily in the court room.

Loki opened his eyes again, this time, to stare at Askr.

_"Touch me again, Askr." _Loki dared. _"I am warning you."_

"Loki Odinson, he has been a trouble to Asgard ever since he was young." Askr began, stepping away from Loki. "His never ending mischief traveling across the halls of the palace, and into other realms, disturbing the peace. His trickery, blinding and mocking that of warriors who stand their ground among enemies using our strength alone!"

The Jotuns snarled again, but Askr continued.

"Who here are tired of his schemes? His trickery? His constant mockery and ill suited silver-tongue?!"

The crowds cheered at Askr and Loki's heart sank.

So they were in it as well, it was true then, that Loki had none but a few to defend his rights. Even the people of Asgard claim that they are tired of him as well.

"Loki has solely done nothing but mischief in these walls-"

"That is a lie!" Thor shouted as he stood up, clearly angry. "You are just angry at my brother for what he had done to you all those years ago!"

"Thor sit back down!" Sif hissed at him as she pulled him from behind to sit.

"My prince, you are not helping." Fandral breathed.

_"Idiot! You big stupid OAF! You just had to open your mouth and remind him again!" _Loki glared at him. _"You are making it worse you idiot!" _

"My Prince, with all due respect, you will have your turn." Askr proudly said. "You are contradictory to my words, I am sure. But All Asgard knows that I am somewhat right. Shall I continue, my King?"

Odin noticed the disgust in his voice, he waved a hand to let him continue. He gave Thor a glance, that meant _do not interfere again _and Thor knew exactly what it had meant. So he silenced himself for Loki's sake, he saw the look in his brother's face and it told him to keep silent.

He respected it.

_"We all know that Askr has a deep hatred for Loki." _Thor clenched his fist. _"He shouldn't be allowed to speak."_

"We have been played fools time and time again and not only that but Loki is the cause of war and destruction here in Asgard."

Askr walked behind Loki's chair and leaned forward.

He brought his hands to rest on Loki's shoulder and everyone instantly knew that he was doing this to egg Loki on. To see if he would be stupid enough to fight back, but they knew Loki was smart.

He would not stoop so low to his game.

_"I will murder you the next chance I get!" _Loki growled through the muzzle.

Askr chuckled.

Loki felt Askr's fingers dig down to his flesh and Loki could only squint as he felt the searing pain shoot up his back. Loki kept his gaze focused on the Avengers and Thor, keeping his vision in front.

He ignored the signs that lead to his demise in this man's hands.

"For he was the one who sent the Frost Giants in prince Thor's coronation and not only that but did treason against the Kings laws. He also betrayed his commanding people as an act of leadership when he was king! That goes for Heimdall, who had been turned to ice, which had left to the Bifrost being unguarded by the gate keeper! He did it for his own selfish game!"

_"I have my reason Askr! And you know not what lies you are spewing about!" _Loki forced himself not to strangle the man. _"You're giving them lies! LIES! ALL OF IT!"_

"The council and I have had enough of Loki for a few lifetimes." Askr sighed. "I am afraid that us Council are in favor of him with death, but that is too merciful."

"Merciful indeed." Hela whispered, nonchalantly leaning forward.

"You would like that, won't you?" Karnilla smirked towards her. "His soul."

"Perhaps." Hela whispered back. "Or perhaps not."

"But we believe time spent to be useful is a better option." Askr continued. "His magic and tricks would be such a waste if he were to die and we all know how talented a sorcerer the young prince is. Despite it being a woman's art, he had mastered it nonetheless and we Council decide it best to put it to good use."

"What use would that be?" Odin questioned.

"Oh Odin." Frigga looked away. _"What do you think? Have we not discussed this before?"_

_"For their own selfish gain, to acquire the throne." _Loki thought bitterly. _"And it always got past you and your blind eye! You old foolish blind man!"_

Loki felt like he was losing himself again.

Losing himself to the darkness, to the void, to anger and pain! His thoughts were messing around with him again, his mind was going blank.

"To fix Asgard to what it rightfully is. To fix his mistakes, to better Asgard. Instead of his magic being wasted in petty tricks, we deemed it worthy that he use it to a better cause in helping other Aesir's."

_"Lies. All of it!"_ Loki dropped his head, hair hiding his features. _"__As if you are in it for the betterment of Asgard!"_

If only Loki could speak.

"If that does not happen, we decided to let the Frost Giants handle such situation as they too, hold menacing grudges for the sake of their fallen king."

_"King.. the King I killed. Laufey... laufey is dead." _Loki thought, eyes going to the Jotuns.

The Jotuns growled and stood up.

"He must pay for his crimes!" Helblindi growled. "Why bother with such a trial when we know what he has done is true? He killed my Father! And almost half of _our _people! His head should be placed on us!"

_"You make a valid point... games... it's all a game." _

Loki felt inclined to question it as well, not really feeling frightened. Loki's mind played with him again, changing his mood, changing his thoughts. Sanity... sanity!

_"Why not be done with it instead of playing this game?"_

Before anyone could continue, one brave or rather stupid mortal decided to butt in...

"Hey blue guy!" Tony stood up, despite his height.

Everyone turned their attention to Tony.

_"Oh dear, not you. Anyone but you! NOT YOU!" _Loki wanted to palm his face in embarrassment and shame. _"You are also not helping my cause! You're going to die! I'm going to die! I don't want to die!"_

"Yeah you dude that looks like a really muscular Avatar."

Helblindi turned towards him.

"Yeah, that's right. You snowy. We haven't said our part of the story yet! Besides, this whole thing and speech this Akrr-whatever the dude's name is, is only revolving around Loki's past transgressions! We haven't even been to his destruction on Earth yet-"

"Stark, don't!" Steve ushered him to sit down.

_"Listen to him.. listen... stop.. no more! Don't fight for me! I don't deserve it!"_

"I don't think you can stop him." Bruce muttered. "He's making a point though. Askr's speech is getting us nowhere."

"There's no justice in it." Coulson added. "But there's meaning to it."

"It's true, right?" Tony raised his voice. "This is all Loki's past transgressions but let's face it! He's _the _God of mischief and not only that but he's freaking here because of his destruction on Earth. And from the story we heard, Loki ended up doing that because of the All-dad!"

Thor including everyone in the room watched in awe as a mortal stood his ground in the court room.

_"I know not whether to admire your bravery or to feel compelled to kill myself because of your stupidity." _

Loki stared at Tony, who stood his ground.

_"Why are you all doing this? Why not give up?"_

Nobody dared stop him.

_"This wasn't suppose to happen. Just give up. I'll be dead anyways..."_

"Thor was right, nobody follows much of the rules." Coulson eyed Tony's bravery, or foolishness.

"Don't tell me otherwise that I'm just some puny mortal, I've been to a lot of courts that end up like this. Heck, I've been the one _in _court! And screw you all, I'm Tony Stark! The whole world knows me! That's it. I'm done, just needed to get that out."

He sat back down, earning a hit on the head from Natasha.

"You're going to ruin everything!" She hissed. "Are you that stupid!?"

"I just did what I thought would-"

"Shut the hell up man!" Clint shook him. "You're fighting someone twice as big as Thor! You don't even have your freaking suit! You even insulted him!"

"Why not?" Tony cradled his head. "We're all sick of this crap anyway!"

Odin slammed gungnir on the ground as he silenced the whole crowd. Everyone watched the King, his silent authority hovered above everyone including the other leaders of the realms.

_Silence._

* * *

**oOo**

_"End it.. end it.. finish it." _Loki urged silently, his mind far away. This was taking too long and it was too much. Loki wanted it to end, but it felt like nobody was listening to him. Loki trembled as he sat, he felt as if his mind was blacking out.

Who are these people? Why was he there? Why was he here? The questions lingered again and again, and they would not go away.

It pained Loki so much.

_"Bring me back to my cell. No more. No more of this! No more."_

His voice of reason, gone again.

Helblindi was so close to jumping at Stark, although it amused Loki to no end, his heart sank further. And questions riddled his mind again, and here he thought he would be sane in his own trial thanks to his mother's visit but he was clearly wrong.

The questions lingered.

And no, he wasn't sane.

He only pretended to be sane, but now that his sanity had been triggered by thoughts crowding his head. He could barely think anymore.

He tried his best to act tough, to look okay but it was no longer working.

_"Why would he avert Askr's speech? Why would Stark do it? Why? I don't-"_ Loki's eyes gave his out his confusion. _"It is not allowed! Why would they allow it!? It's not right! Everything is wrong. Why am I- Why won't they allow me to-" _

_Speak?_

Loki felt himself tremble again, his thoughts seeping away from him.

_Tell them the truth?_

His mind turning blank.

_"No! NO! NO! They won't win! They can't win! I'm.. I'm in this trial to-t-to s-save myself! To fix things! Tell-tell them the truth! They can't win-" _

Loki lowered his gaze, his embraced himself with his chained hands.

_"I can't black out now. I can't black out. I must finish this." _

Again, his thoughts crowded his mind.

"Are you finished, Askr?" Odin said, as his gaze turned to Loki, who was not even paying attention. "If so, then the Frost Giants may speak next, as you have mentioned them and their King, it is only right to do so."

"Actually, I am not yet done, my King." He smiled.

"Make it quick!" Helblindi impatiently said as he was cheered by the other Jotuns. "We aren't here for your petty games and your Asgardian rules! We would have justice served today!"

"Patience then." Askr said. "It would be interesting for you still."

He walked over to Loki, who's gaze lingered to Tony now. His reason was questioning why Tony had done so, if it was for him or for them? But Loki couldn't think and his gaze just happened to fall to Tony.

"Why is he staring at me?" Tony hissed at the others.

"Must be because of that stupid stunt you pulled!" Natasha glared at him.

"Thank you, Stark." Thor muttered as he stared at Loki. "You averted war just by speaking."

"He didn't do anything-" Steve stumbled to say.

"He did."

"I don't follow." Clint shook his head.

"This Asgardian justice is like a game. The rules play as a limit but we are not limited to such and can go beyond it. You prevented Loki's trial to end quickly, such matters play with words can easily be fought back by reason. You have done so."

"The king of Jotunheim." Bruce realized. "He was trying to give reason to end Loki's trial and have him taken to his place."

"Exactly as you said, doctor." Sif said.

"This does not bode well." Fandral mentioned.

"His speech ends." Hogun grimly spoke.

_"Brave and foolish. Like Thor." _Loki kept thinking, lost in his world. _"It's over. It's done. I can go back to my cell. They can bring me back. It'll all be over. I would be alone again."_

Askr though didn't care as he was done with his speech. At least everyone had heard Loki's mischief and that alone being addressed too was enough.

"Good luck." He leaned towards Loki.

_"What are you- I don't understand- Am I done?" _

Loki snapped from his thoughts as he slowly turned to Askr.

The man brought his fingers to the muzzle, it caused Loki to flinch. He did not like being touched like that, it sent horrible signals to Loki's head.

Loki shut his eyes tightly as his hand trembled, instantly Askr and the council knew he was cornered and broken.

_They planned this. _

His torture in those cell, those painful thoughts, and punishments. They were the cause of that, but no, they would not admit fully to that. They would leave it to someone else to take a blame.

Askr grinned, and the amusement was shared by the other people who were against Loki, and that included some of the Jotuns and Aesir's that gathered in the crowd.

Loki trembled, as he waited.

Askr' pulled the muzzle away from Loki's lips, knowing full well that he was allowed to do so and it seemed as if the council had already planned this before hand.

Loki felt freedom as the gust of wind touched his skin. He opened his eyes to see the man who held the muzzle and Loki was too shocked to speak.

_"Why did you-"_

The muzzle dropped to the floor as the sound echoed.

He dropped it on purpose.

_"Why-" _Loki stared at Askr, not sure why. _"Who are you?"_

**_Confused._**

Frigga knew it instantly that it was a ploy to egg Loki on, to make him do something foolish and she would have no say in it because it was certainly allowed for them to do it to the prisoner.

_"They planned this." _A thought entered Loki's head.

Natasha and Clint knew the tactic well enough.

To give them a sense of freedom and when even a little slip up, and a cause of scene would turn your favors upside down. By now, everyone was staring at Askr's who stood at the side of Loki's chair and Loki who was eying him dangerously now.

They were going to make him talk.

_They planned this._

Nobody knew the events that happened next would turn into _chaos_.

"This is for that measly trick!"

Askr's hand flew to Loki's face and with a swift punch Loki toppled to the side of the chair, one hand gripping his injured jaw and the other holding on to the chair for dear life.

The chain sounded again.

_Silence._

Loki's lips bled and the crowd gasped and shouted. Thor shouted louder at the act and soon, some of them found themselves standing up to see what was going on.

_"They planned this." _The thought echoed in Loki's head.

They did

The council did.

They did this to make Loki look bad.

They weren't sure if it would work but they will see and it will all work out. At the side, some of the councilmen hid their amusement, some didn't bother to hide it. The crowds almost cheered for what Askr had done but the others did not take kindly to it.

Loki was still a Prince of Asgard, despite his actions.

"How does that feel, my prince?" He mocked.

To punch Loki in front of the King and Queen, he was brave or rather stupid as well.

Loki raised his head, blood trickling down his mouth. At the corner of his eye, he could see Thor being held back by the warriors three and the Avengers going ballistic.

Thor would do anything to protect Loki and that is where Loki knew Sif and Frigga were telling the truth.

Thor would be there for him in his trial.

Loki had willed himself not to fight Askr before and that was when he was sane. Moments ago, but his thoughts had drifted because no sane person would let such things happen. He told Frigga before and she knew... he wasn't sane... not anymore..

Not after the fall...

_He was sane before he got to his trial.  
_

_**Lie.**_

_He was sane during Askr's speech._

_**Lie.**_

_He was sane until... _

_**Lie.**_

_until that...  
_

_**Li-**_

_No.. no.._

_**LIES! ALL OF IT!**  
_

Loki let out a devilish laugh that silenced everyone, his smile turned into a bloody grin and his eyes pierced deadly. He willed himself not to fight before, to act civil.

He had even told his mother that, but no, the last thing he would have is to be disgraced and embarrassed in front of everyone.

He had let them do so before.

He won't let them do it again.

_He wasn't sane before..._

_He wasn't sane now..._

Loki lunged at Askr with all his might and all hell broke loose.

"LOOOKKII!" Thor shouted.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster and Ideas are totally welcome!**

**Cliffhanger again! Curses! This chapter, I really did not expect to come out, but I just went with the flow and whatever came out of my head, I did. Don't worry Askr is just a one time deal, he's not really important so no need to worry about him and his past with Loki.**

**But things are getting interesting now, aren't they? **

**Loki's actions would reflect badly on everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth unravels

**Thank you "Yaraslava Rada" for giving me such a wonderful idea on this chapter. And were you the guest who reviewed before? With whatever review you had given me before, I didn't take it as an offense, I took it as a challenge to improve better with my English, I guess? xD Oh dear... I am confusing myself.. hhhohoh! **

**Thank you to all that reviewed, favored, alerted and etc... as I said, reviews fuel me to write faster! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**oOo **

They had all taken a break after Loki's momentary relapse that caused quite a stir inside the court room. The crowd had gone into shock when they saw Loki strangling the life out of Askr. The man's face turned blue and it looked as if Loki enjoyed every moment of it.

Revenge truly was sweet, but what Loki had done was based on instincts alone.

The Only other person who enjoyed it was the queen of death, Hela, mostly because if Askr died then his soul would be hers. After all, those who die go to her realm. Her amusement was completely justified though she did her best to hide it as a sign or respect.

That was, until the action of Loki strangling Askr was stopped that she ceased her amusement.

"You pathetic evil little-" Askr rubbed at his throat. "You should be flogged and thrown away like the pathetic runt that you are!"

"Say that again." Loki threatened and clawed his way towards Askr. "I am warning you!"

"You troublesome monster of a Fr-"

"That is enough." Odin firmly said.

The Einherjar's assigned to Loki pinned him almost immediately after he lunged at Askr. They pulled at Loki to get away from Askr but despite Loki's lack of strength and being in prison for so long, he could still match that of the Aesir's strength and it bewildered everyone who watched.

The Jotuns especially, and Helblindi was not that stupid.

_"All-Father."_ He hissed in his thoughts.

Loki's temper only fueled his strength but too bad it immediately ceased and he was pinned on the floor. They brought him to his stomach and stepped on his back as harshly and roughly as they could to show their authority.

"Let me go!" He shouted. "Unhand me!"

"Stand down, Prince."

"I'll stand down when I finish ripping Askr's head off and placing it on a spike as a trophy!" Loki blurted out. "Now unhand me before I rip you to shreds!"

The chains on Loki's wrist sounded as he continued to spit out harsh words and threats.

Too bad none of it worked.

Of course, Loki struggled at first but had stopped and took a moment to realize what he had done. The horror he placed upon himself with his action and his words. This will not bode well with his trial, it would only make matters worse.

He recalled that time with Sif in his cell.

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Loki breathed out, choking at his words. "Haven't you done enough damage to me already? Do you like what you see that I am going **mad **in these cells?"_

Madness had momentarily taken over of him during the first portion of the trial.

It hadn't even truly begun and he had lost himself already.

_"That I can barely think properly?!" _

He had no time to think, because it over took him already.

Too fast.

Too quick.

Too weak.

That overwhelming power that clouded his judgements and his thoughts. The one that ripped his sanity away from him and clawed its way out.

_"How can I hope to even defend myself at that trial?!"_

How can he when insanity gripped at him like claws until the wound bled enough for all to see.

Insanity.

Oh the joys of having it.

Loki stopped and his body lay there limp on the floor, his thoughts ran through his head at the realization. His cheeks pressed against the cold hard floor as he blinked twice.

What had he done?

How stupid was he to do such a thing when he knew all too well that it was a plot to put him in further trouble than he ever was before.

The realization struck again, this time, it completely registered inside his head.

_"Idiot! Why did I- By the nine why had I-" _Loki thought as he mentally tried to calm himself down. _"This shouldn't have happened_! _I should not have done so! I- I just- I couldn't help it- Surely that won't- Stop it!_"

Though it only made matters worse.

_"I can't think." _Loki closed his eyes.

The Avengers had sat back down calmly. They weren't sure whether they were happy that Loki had done what he did but truth be told that they did not like Askr either and so it only proved Loki did a good thing to try and defend himself.

The man was sinister and cruel in nature even if he put Asgard above all, he was still horrible and untrustworthy.

They didn't like Askr.

"Should we interfere or what?" Clint asked.

"No." Hogun the grim said.

"Why not?" Tony questioned.

"They have the matter handled, it is best if we not add to it." Sif explained. "They are Einherjar, the king's trusted guards and warriors that most of us look up to."

"This wouldn't have happened if Askr hadn't done that though." Bruce told them and quite frankly, the rest of them agreed.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Steve voiced. "Askr, I mean. He punched Loki even though he didn't do anything to him. At least not now."

"He is allowed to provoke the prisoner by any means necessary." Volstagg piped. "That includes inflicting pain and dishing out insults. And Loki may not have provoked Askr but Loki had humiliated him years ago. Vengeance is not uncommon here in Asgard."

"What screwed up justice is this?" Tony wondered. "Is there any other surprise that we don't know about?"

"Quite frankly, friend Stark." Fandral sadly smiled. "This will continue to happen. Such an occurrence could lead to Loki being proven guilty for his act on Askr alone."

"That's nonsense." Natasha quipped. "He tried to defend himself after that punch."

"Exactly as she said." Clint backed her up. "It's not justified. Even if it is offensive and the same could happen in Earth's system that what Loki did could add up but Askr dished out the first punch."

"In that act, some may agree." Thor breathed as he tried to make sense of it all.

"It's still wrong." Steve said.

"But not all may see what you have thought of." Thor continued. "They would just plead to Loki defending himself only because he felt guilty about the crimes he had done or rather mischief. I know not what else they could prove with his actions but I doubt it will end good on Loki's record."

They continued to watch Loki laying there on the ground until one of the mortals decided that it was time to address even bigger matters.

"Something's wrong with Loki." Coulson spoke up. "Do you notice it? The difference, I mean?"

The Avengers nodded and they turned to the warriors and Thor for an answer.

"He seems rather dangerous yet not as dangerous as you may think." He continued. "Back in New York, he was smarter with his actions. He played quite like-"

"The Jigsaw?" Tony answered for him. "What? It was the first thing that popped into my brain!"

"He played a violent yet strategically planned game back in New York. He had everything planned out accordingly except for his defeat. Add the counterparts meeting us, he doesn't seem like the past nor the Loki that we knew of. Now he looks like he's lost and just going on instincts, don't you think?"

"Aye." Thor agreed openly. "Loki was not like this, not before his fall on the bifrost..."

"I will explain what I can." Sif volunteered. "From what I know of Loki today."

Sif explained that Loki wasn't completely sane anymore and that his voice of reason was slipping away from him. She couldn't explain why that had happened and she only told them her theory that Loki was probably like this even before his imprisonment.

She also told them of what transpired inside the cell and that included of Loki's strange actions, his words and his sudden outbursts which Loki had displayed earlier.

He was fragile.

Easy to break.

And practically already broken.

"So you're saying Loki is insane yet sane if he wants to be?" Tony thought about it. "I think I can get that."

The court room was calm once more and so was Thor, who was doing his best not to add up to the problem.

To see Loki laying there on his stomach and a foot that held him down was unnerving.

Not just because he seemed overpowered by the guard but because Loki just lay there thinking of what he had done.

The Jotuns were quite content but irritated at the same time, knowing that their time to speak was delayed once more but Helblindi however, was thinking something else entirely. His mind far from what had transpired earlier yet connected to it somehow but he could not pinpoint it, at least not yet.

Right now, the Councilmen were tending to Askr who was still dazed at having been choked in front of everyone by Loki nonetheless.

The council had stepped out and that included Odin.

They had left everyone else to ponder on the situation and it seemed like everyone understood the meaning to their exit and had remained silent and staring.

To watch from afar.

"Move." Frigga said. "I wish to speak with him."

Frigga however told the Einherjar to step far away from Loki and that she would give him reason to calm down.

Everyone in the room felt tension when the queen had decided to step in despite the fact that it was a small break and she was the queen, the guards did not move. They stood their ground against the queen and only dug his foot deeper into Loki's back.

It caused Loki to whimper in pain.

"I need words with my son." She gripped her dress, tempted to hit the guard.

"My queen-"

"You can attack Loki if he does anything else to me. And you must know everyone is watching and I would rather not cause a scene."

"I cannot-"

"For now, he is defenseless so I suggest you move out of the way or I will force you to move."

She had not been her kind loving self and again had she used her title as queen to get what she wanted. She needed to at least prove her worth that she is both queen and mother.

She threatened for the last time and they stepped away from Loki.

The queen knelt down to Loki.

Loki absently groaned in pain as he pulled himself up to sit and lean back at the side of his chair. He wiped the blood from his lips and stared at Frigga. The room continued to stay silent as the Avengers, Warriors Four, Thor, and including the leaders, watch the scene unfold.

Loki was, after all, still known as Frigga and Odin's son, a prince and the younger brother of Thor.

Her love for him stayed strong and they all knew that. And they were smart enough to know that even with her love, she is not so easily blinded with the truth. And knowing that the queen had reason, they let the action go as the council and Odin were not in the room.

"Loki, why did you do that?" Frigga whispered to him.

"How could I not?" Loki scoffed weakly. "He deserved it."

"You're only putting yourself in more danger than you realize. For now, Odin is trying to calm the Council down for the trial to continue. We could only have hope that they don't use this against you."

"What is the point of making me go through with this?"

Loki looked up, his eyes almost looking innocent and tired.

He looked confused and troubled as well, his features did him no good either as he looked paler and thinner than before.

"Why not, Loki?" She said.

"What do you mean, why not, Mother?" Loki frowned. "Of course you must have a reason for making me do this."

"We are all doing this to prove that you have not truly done the crimes in your own action and thinking. Only that much we know, Loki. The truth has to be set free, dear. We cannot do it without you. You must finish this."

"But I cannot-" Loki choked on his words. "I'm not- I can't! I can't and I won't! I'm not ready for this! If you could just give me time."

"There's no more time dear. We're already here at the trial."

"Then make time." He urged in panic. "I can't go through with this. Give me time to settle my thoughts, to think of what I have to say. Give way for me to do something for myself for once and not for them. Not for the likes of them!"

"You _can_ Loki, just think and relax."

"How can I?" He questioned, his voice raised. "My mind goes blank each time I panic. I feel as if I would go back into the darkness! Into that void! Anger settles inside me whenever I am insulted, my whole mind is losing itself to my heavy problems and each time I am cornered I-"

"Hush dear." She told him with her soothing voice. "Calm yourself, Loki. Despite what has happened to you, you cannot let it overcome you. You're stronger than you think Loki and you can fight it."

"Insanity." He muttered. "You can't fight it. It's already there."

"Not on your own, dear. Don't lose yourself to madness." She brushed a hair away from his face. "I know not how you ended up this way, but if you try your best and tell us all the truth, we may help you escape this madness, my dear."

"Really?" Loki laughed bitterly at her. "How can you do that when none of you can even accept what I've done moments ago? You're all against me."

"It wasn't intentional Loki. Your action seemed defensive enough and on instincts alone. Odin will see to it that it won't hinder this trial."

"I don't believe you." Loki weakly said, his voice dwindling. "I don't believe any of you."

She spoke a few words to Loki, who seemed to be recalling what had happened. They seemed to be invested in a really important conversation that both of them seemed to have forgotten that there was an audience watching them.

However they kept their voices down.

Everyone saw the pained expression on Loki's face as if he regretted what transpired earlier. The Avengers all realize as well that Loki didn't intentionally try to attack Askr and that it was only on instincts.

Natasha, Clint and Coulson tried to make out a few words with Frigga and Loki's moving lips but they seemed to be alternating between languages of their own and the three gave up afterwards in trying.

They all knew their moment of victory was still far.

With Loki's sudden outburst, it only put them farther from victory than ever before.

_What hope was there for Loki?_

* * *

**oOo**

Helblindi watched as the trial resumed afterwards, with Loki sitting again on the same spot and acted as if nothing had happened. Whatever Frigga had told her son, he seemed to obey and try his best to act civil, though he made no promises on that matter.

"Why can this not end already?" Loki muttered to himself. "A mere stir of the crowd nerves you to no end and yet you crave chaos."

Loki looked around again, as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Why am I here exactly?"

One moment he seemed confused and the next he seemed calm and collected.

"That's right, the trial." He muttered incoherently. "By the nine this is getting us nowhere."

To the untrained eye, he was normal and ever so mischievous. But to those who see deeper, there was something wrong with Loki and it wasn't just a light problem.

Soon Loki's gaze unintentionally turned to Helblindi and their gaze met.

Green eyes met Red ones.

_"Who are you really, Loki of Asgard?" _Helblindi questioned in his thoughts. _"What are you?"_

He stared into Loki's unmoving gaze and soon, Loki looked away embarrassingly and Helblindi could only chuckle devilishly at the sight of the young prince.

He seemed so fragile.

_"What has happened to you little one?"_

He wondered as he thought back of the stories that went about that the young prince fell from the Bifrost because of the older one.

_"Where was that prince I saw that fought along side the eldest son?" _Helblindi gave a watchful eye at Loki, who sat there for all to see and yet Loki ignored the whole world around him.

_"Are you that runt?"_

Helblindi could only ponder on the situation earlier, why one of the councilmen called him a runt.

Sure the trickster was smaller and frailer than that of the Aesir's but still, something did not add up. And the stories and questions that Helblindi grew up in seemed to connect.

Helblindi could see something that others couldn't and he would not have it being fooled like that!

Since Helblindi took over his Father's role as the new King, things had gone better already. Jotuns weren't truly monsters as the Aesir's bring them out to be and with Helblindi as the new King, he would prove the Aesir's wrong. Sure they were tough and looked like they would rip someone's heart out with their crimson stare but they were kind people as well.

Only defending their own land as well.

For once, Helblindi wished to make a truce to obtain back the Casket of Ancient Winters in order to restore their home. But he would have to do that once this trial was done because there was no use pondering over something that was yet to still come.

_"What are you up to now, Asgardians?"_

He looked around to see the annoying Asgardian named Askr, who was at the back with the other councilmen and he did not look happy.

_"Serves you right." _

Helblindi shook his head.

_"Aesir's."_ He thought bitterly. _"Always thinking so highly of themselves."_

The Audience of course, was still anticipating what would come next with this trial.

Until the All-father erupted the thoughts in their mind as he stood tall in the middle.

He addressed for Helblindi and his people to step forward and speak what they wish to so they could continue on with this trial but what happened next, they truly did not expect.

He had made his decision.

"I will pass." Helblindi growled, his voice long and cold. "All-Father."

"Why may I ask, would you do such a thing?"

Odin wondered and so did everyone else.

"And here I thought your impatience got the better of you. I was clearly mistaken."

"Is it not reason enough that I want to ponder on something for a little while longer?" Helblindi answered back as he hissed the words out.

"Continue with the others, Odin, and leave me until I have decided what I have to say. There is something I wish to confirm. If you would be so _kind _as to respect that, All-Father."

"Very well." Odin suspected something was not right. "We continue on."

Nobody else dared to question Helblindi's decision to back out when at first he was truly impatient enough to go first. The Avengers were bewildered and a human's first reaction was to question the strangeness of the event that happened.

"Why did he do that?" Bruce asked.

"I thought he wanted to go so badly and talk." Tony shrugged.

"Something is not right." Thor could sense it. "He means to do something, I know of it."

"Thor." Hogun whispered. "Do you think he knows?"

Hogun spoke in their own Asgardian language, so that the Avengers wouldn't understand.

"Know what, my friends?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

As they continued their conversation in such a tongue, the Avengers had returned their attention back to the King while Thor spoke to his Asgardian friends secretly. Of course, the Avengers didn't like it but this was Thor's realm and they needed to get used to it.

"If he does, there will be trouble." Volstagg piped. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Fandral admitted.

"We might as well keep guard unless they do something to attack Asgard." Sif said.

"No friends." Thor turned his head towards her. "This is something else entirely. It does not seem like he is here for war with us. There is something else. He eyes my brother strangely. I find myself frightened of what he is thinking."

"He is _technically _Laufey's son." Fandral whispered to Thor. "Do you see my point?"

"That makes him Loki's real brother." Volstagg whispered back. "Surely he might sense something is wrong?"

"I am not-"

"Lord Freyr, King of Alfheim if you would please." Odin's voice sounded and everyone reverted their attention back to the King. "Let us make haste, for a banquet awaits all after this."

"It would be my pleasure." Freyr smiled and looked at Loki.

Loki looked back and frowned sadly at the man, who stood up but stayed in his place next to the other leaders. It seemed as if he did not want to come any closer and Loki found amusement in that.

_"Oh Freyr." _Loki would almost laugh.

His time in Alfheim had always been great and if he would decide, he'd much rather stay there than anything else because it seemed like a better place than that of Svartalfheim, Asgard, Jotunheim and any other realm.

Of course, Midgard seemed like a good option too but with his recent destruction, he had doubts that would work out so well.

"A banquet?" Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Really? In this kind of situation?"

"They had planned it at sunset." Fandral shrugged. "Of course there would be a meal, milady."

"Call her milady again." Clint glared at Fandral.

"Ah... Miss then?"

"We cannot continue without food." Volstagg rubbed his stomach. "This will finish today however. Despite the partaking of our feast, this trial will hold out for as long as midnight."

"You better hope so." Clint said. "Cause I'm ready to say my speech and get this, the hell, over."

_"Freyr, King of Alfheim. What you will do will never help my cause."_ Loki thought as he felt like laughing still. _"I am a dead man already but surely you would find a way... and yet you don't even know of my ever growing insanity." _

And so Freyr began.

"I may not know what had transpired with Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard for we Elves aren't one for rumors and tales from other realms but what I know came from tales passed down to us from friends. I came here to speak of Loki's actions in Alfheim compared to what he had done in your other realms."

"And what pray tell had I done?" Loki mocked in amusement.

His innocent voice echoed through the court room.

"Many great things, my Prince." Freyr smiled, knowing Loki's tone. "Not all your mischief caused us trouble."

"Is that so?" Loki grinned.

"Are they friends?" Steve questioned to Thor.

"Ah, I think so." Thor chuckled. "Lord Freyr is a kind man. He and Loki find many things in common that they like. Such as the library. Elves are also good in magic. So Lord Freyr is in favor of defending Loki."

"Awesome." Tony leaned back on the seat. "One more dude that will help us. He's good in my books. If I had one."

"There's no good in the mischief's he caused." Said Councilmen Árvákr. "Asgard has fallen many times because of his schemes-"

"I am speaking of Alfheim, your grace." Freyr pointed out to him. "Not his mischief in Asgard. To us Elves, Loki has helped us find magic in a more suited manner. Discover things that we have yet to question ourselves. Not only that but I do recall that you and your councilmen including that of the All-father had sent dear Loki to us to convey the peace treaty of Alfheim and Asgard."

"Oh." Loki's eyes widened and he cocked his head.

"Do you recall your visits, Prince Loki?" Freyr questioned mockingly, his tone still amused.

"Oh that." Loki nodded. "Indeed I had."

Loki couldn't help but interfere in the conversation, as long as he was allowed to do so and his words never really meant any harm.

It was alright.

After all, they weren't stopping him so why stop at all?

This was amusing.

And Loki was beginning to see the good side of this trial.

"He has in fact done so repeatedly, sending out information and helping improve Alfheim to a better place. Far better than how your other consorts have fared. And I believe that the older prince Thor can hold that accountable as well."

Thor nodded at this.

"What does your reason have to do in this trial Lord Freyr?" Councilman Ífing said. "It doesn't even seem to be pointing at his crimes."

"I may not be pointing out much of importance to what Loki had done to the other realms, but I am pointing out that he may not have done so in his own actions. To us, Loki is far more gentle and has quite a charming notion with us Elves. We rather get along with him just fine."

Everyone watched in amusement how the council seemed to be on edge with this new knowledge of Loki's kindness and it seemed to sicken the council and every other hater out there.

They hated how Loki's character was being brought light with his chaos.

"It is a shame if he were to be put in such a terrible situation." Freyr continued. "I find him already placed in such a terrible spot."

Frigga however was smiling.

She knew how Freyr and Loki's friendship had unfolded throughout the years and even if the two may not admit it, they seem to get along just fine.

"Your reason seems invalid, Freyr. The council would not like that." Loki leaned on his left elbow as his palm touched his cheek.

"Is it truly, my Prince?"

"Not only that but you seem rather mischievous this time."

"I have learned from your tricks and implemented some on occasion." He chuckled. "I only wish to point out that not everything is wrong about you, Prince. And it is high time tables are turned in this trial."

"How kind of you." Loki snorts.

"We will not have this treachery!" Askr shouted. "Surely they had spoken to each other before! It is MADNESS!"

"OHH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Tony shouted in the background. "YOU JUST FEEL AS IF YOU'RE LOSING YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shut up Stark!" Clint elbowed him. "You don't want to get involved in this!"

"Like hell I can't!"

_"Foolish mortals." _Loki felt as if he was regaining back his senses again.

"The mortals are right." Helblindi laughs, and that included the other Jotuns. "You and your foolish ways. It seems as if you Asgardians are the ones to blame if you keep pushing his crimes to the boy."

_"Boy?" _Loki scrunched his face, not happy with the title.

"How the tables seem to be turning." Karnilla giggled. "Any bets you would like to make?"

"I'd rather not." Hela grinned. "Though it is getting rather interesting, don't you say?"

Odin knocks gungnir on the floor two times.

"Is that all King Freyr?" Odin questioned. "Or is there more you wish to add?"

"I am afraid I have not much else to say, Odin." Freyr admitted. "We Elves only wish to see how the others will testify accordingly so that the true story unfolds. I am merely here as support, if one would call me that."

_"Thank you, friend." _Loki smiled at Freyr and he smiled back as if saying...

_"You're welcome, Prince."_

* * *

**oOo _  
_**

Once Freyr had finished his speech, Queen Karnilla had spoken as well. She spoke about what mischief she and Loki had caused in their own amusement and did not deny the facts that she too find herself rooting for Loki's freedom. Her main point in her speech was that...

"There is no life without chaos." Karnilla hummed. "And there is certainly nothing interesting in an ordered world. Only mischief and madness balance out the order."

"That is not-" Hønir was interrupted.

"Without Loki, there is no balance."

Her reason was completely justified and it seemed to be turning the tables on the Council.

Odin seemed contented with the events that came into play.

Hela followed after as Helblindi still refused to speak. She had spoken of the deaths that came from Loki's hand which were quite a lot yet she pointed out that not all the deaths in Midgard were caused by him.

His games in Midgard before his fall from the Bifrost never truly counted for he was the one who fell into deaths hands and Hela confirmed that she had seen Loki momentarily but could not grasp at his soul, for it was pulled back to life.

"Pulled back to life?" Coulson wondered.

"Yes." Hela played with her fingers as she questioned him. "I seem to recall that you were as well in my realm but only momentarily."

"I don't remember." Coulson said.

"Worry not, that is your story to tell for later on." Hela giggled. "Now, Loki you were in my realm as well. Pulled back to life by another. Do you not remember, Loki?"

"No." Loki answered.

"Or perhaps you don't want to recall."

Loki growled at her, his fist clenched and eyes like daggers.

"Shame." Hela backed away. "It was only but a glimpse after your fall from the bifrost."

She laughed.

"Oh but we saw each other countless times after, did you not recall that? Such a precious soul indeed."

"Precious enough yet you won't accept." Loki gritted his teeth.

_"You think you know pain?" _Loki recalled what the Other told him. _"You will long for something as sweet as pain."_

He did not want to remember that.

_"My pet~"_

Loki recalled a devilish laugh and a ghostly touch of his skin. Loki shut his eyes. He did not want to remember it. None of it! He wanted to escape those memories.

_"My obedient little pet..."_

Everything after the void was nothing but pain and suffering and he truly did not want to recall any of it.

"What are you saying Hela?" Odin asked.

"He had momentarily gotten out of the void. The abyss." She explained happily. "And soon, I kept seeing him. In and out of my realm as if he were paying a visit. He was but a gift to me, so tempting as well, yet I could not grasp him."

"Don't." Loki warned her.

"It is your story."

"Don't. Please don't."

"But Loki, don't they deserve to know the truth."

"N-no." Loki choked and his thoughts spoke inside his head.

Pleading.

_"Not yet... N-not yet."_ He thought. _"__I'm- I am- I am not- not yet ready! I can't say it- Not yet. Please don't make me." _

Loki shut his eyes as he took a deep breath, calming himself.

_"What aren't you telling us Loki?"_ Thor wondered.

Helblindi watched as Loki struggled to compose himself again, as if he was battling his thoughts and was losing uncontrollably. Only for a moment did Helblindi find confusion, his was not mistaken when he briefly saw red in Loki's eyes before he had shut them.

_"Deceit and Lies of the Asgardians." _Helblindi sighed. _"What are you little one?"_

"The truth will wander again." Hela nodded at them all. "For it is not my story to tell."

"What else do you have to say then?" Askr asked.

"Is there more?" Hønir exclaimed.

"I will only lay claim that not all death was truly Loki's fault. The ones in Midgard, but a few dear Mortals died in his hand but the rest was because of the tesseract, yes?"

She turned to the mortals.

"That's true." Coulson spoke up from his seat. "It was Director Fury who activated the machine as a self destruct. The ones who were caught were an accident."

"Yeah." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Then it is spoken for." Hela smiled. "The other deaths from the mortals came from the Chitauri and but a few deaths came from Loki. That much I know."

"Thank you Hela for speaking out." Odin said as he turned to Helblindi. "And you, Helblindi. What of your thoughts?"

"Not yet, All-father." The Frost Giant shook his head, not wanting to speak just yet.

Odin pondered on the thoughts longer but decided against it.

Helblindi must have a reason for why he was delaying his speech and Odin wasn't sure if he wanted to find out or not.

"I believe it is time for the banquet to take place." Odin slammed gungnir on the ground. "All are invited and there are plenty of food to go about. We all have much to ponder in the first part of this trial. May we all take a small break and see good times come for even but a moment. The leaders of each realm are guests and are welcomed here openly. I would not have trouble in these halls."

Everyone stood up as Odin slammed gungnir on the ground again.

"When the banquet finishes." Odin breathed. "Midgard's, the Avengers will speak out their story and bring truth to Loki's actions. This after all, revolves around them. And we must respect their answers later on. Now you may all proceed to the banqueting hall."

"I guess it is time." Thor stared at Loki one more time.

"Time for what?" Tony wondered.

"To take Loki away." He answered. "Loki is still a prisoner and he will be treated as such until a decision is made final."

"Don't worry Thor." Steve patted him on the back. "It's our turn to tell the story, so I guess it will work out."

"Yeah, we're getting a bit rusty sitting there for a while." Clint stretched.

"Food seems nice." Natasha batted an eyebrow. "Don't worry Thor, we have our speeches ready."

"It's only a matter of time then." Bruce spoke out.

"We just have to wait." Coulson nodded.

"Aye." Thor stared at Loki who sat there, watching.

Loki looked lost again, and his hand shook in front of him. He eyed everyone who was leaving, as if his brother felt alone again and it pained Thor to see Loki this way.

And he was doing so well.

Thor glanced at Frigga, who was watching Loki. She knew everything that was going on with Loki. His current condition and she was horrified.

Then Thor found himself gazed at Helblindi who also seemed invested in Loki at the moment. He watched him struggle and pick himself right back up. Thor wasn't sure what Helblindi was thinking and therefore couldn't pinpoint the matter but he knew that perhaps Helblindi was up to no good.

The guards picked Loki up from his chair harshly and pushed him away from everyone.

They were going to bring him to his cell again, and to be collected later on. How desperately Thor wanted to talk to Loki again, but he couldn't, not yet.

He watched as Loki glanced back at him.

Looking for something.

_"We will help, Brother." _Thor thought, wishing Loki could hear him. _"My Avenger friends will speak for you."_

He watched as Loki disappeared from the crowd that had begun to leave. The Warriors four had already stood up, leading the way to the banqueting hall. Thor watched as they lead the Avengers with them and Thor couldn't help but think.

"Your brother will be alright." Frigga had walked up to Thor and put a hand on his.

"Mother." Thor frowned.

"Have faith that Loki will pull through in this." She said softly. "He was doing so well earlier with Lord Freyr and the others. Though it seemed something had triggered his fragile mind."

"Will he be alright?" Thor wondered. "Alone in that cell again, will he be alright?"

"I do not know Thor."

"I fear for him."

"We all do, even your Father. He may be acting tough at the beginning of this trial but I could see the nerves are breaking down his wall. There is a reason why he called for the banquet already. We all need to think this through."

"Aye." Thor questioned. "But what of Helblindi, mother? Something strange is happening."

"You see it as well." Frigga said. "I have seen his glances."

"Does he suspect of Loki being-"

"I will speak to Odin later about the matter. For now, follow your friends, Thor." She smiled at him."Make way for good thoughts at the moment, for you will need them later on. "

With that, she left.

_ "Have faith in them, Loki." _

Thor thought to himself, as he followed his friends swiftly to the banqueting hall.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC..**

**Oh god! SO MANY CHARACTERS! I hope I did them each justice in this chapter. This chapter took me the whole day to finish and I am so tired. This chapter wasn't suppose to end up like this but thanks to a reviewer, I managed to think of something. Of course, we all know what you're thinking. Oh god what is Helblindi thinking too.**

**Pain. Ugh.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are totally welcome. And, do you guys have any idea which Avenger will go first in his/her speech? Hmm? Oh, let's all wait and see.**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster, so pretty please? Even a tiny review makes me happy.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - Unmade

**Do you guys know how hard I forced this chapter out of my head? Let alone giving its most emotional deep back story evahh! But I'm not backing out on my update because I love you guys so much! xD I got tons of reviews last chapter and I simply could not resist. I did say I'd update fast for reviews... hehhee...  
**

**I had a hard time creating this chapter, so I'm sorry! Sometimes I get lost in writing, I start to forget stuff. XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**oOo **

The feast had ended rather quickly for their liking. Sure the meals were made to their hearts content and the flavors danced along their tongues, but it was not enough to persuade them to change their minds on Loki's trial. There were many more things to ponder than simply stuffing yourself with pleasantries.

They had all been burdened with the thought of their own testimonies.

They had seen the others and have witnessed either their cruelty or their kindness. From what the Avengers had gathered, the main threat was the council. Their close friend was that of Alfheim and the ones to look out for were Karnilla and Hela.

But above all, the one who dared not speak yet.

Helblindi.

The banqueting hall had filled with people, and yes, it had been amazing. Although the tension in the air was surprisingly present throughout the feast but had greatly settled by the end of it when they had all departed.

Thor was separated from them when the feast began. He sat along side his Father and faced his mother while the warriors four sat near them. The Avengers, however, had seated in another table quite far from them which was the only reason why they had been given the freedom to eye everyone else without being spoken to harshly or questioned.

By the end of it, Thor still continued to hover around his warrior friends and it gravely unsettled the Avengers. They haven't seen Thor like this at all and it unnerved them.

Right now, they were back inside the court room and had gone back to their proper seats. The queen and King looked as if they had made an understanding and Thor knew of it. The glances that both of them have given Helblindi were signs enough that they were cautious around him.

The court room was silent.

It was time to address the real situation, the important testimonies of all, and they would have nothing but the truth from those who will speak what they have witnessed.

But first, Loki must come back to the court room.

The doors opened slowly and revealed Loki walking towards his seat. Yet again, Loki ignored the whole world around him and did his best to hide away using his long black hair.

The Avengers watched in curiosity as Loki stumbled painfully to his seat while Thor stayed oblivious to their hushed conversation.

"He's limping." Clint muttered.

"I can seriously see that he's walking." Tony pointed out. "There's a difference."

"No, Clint is right." Natasha squinted. "Loki really is limping."

"How can you tell?" Steve asked.

"He has trouble walking and his lips quiver in pain." Clint eyed Loki from afar. "Do you guys think that short portion of the banquet was a break to punish him while we were all distracted?"

"Why would they do that?" Bruce wondered. "Didn't they decide on the break and it included Loki?"

"I don't think that's how it works." Tony thought closely on the matter. "Maybe it didn't include Loki, do you even think they fed him today?"

"He does look nauseous and tired." Coulson cocked his head. "What do you think they did to him?"

"He's probably been kicked at back through his spine." Natasha narrowed her eyes in observation. "Probably done the same way with his left thighs. He has that strange bite mark on the neck too."

"You sure?" Clint turned to her. "I see it too."

"No mistake." She shrugged. "Unless it could be something else, which I highly doubt it could be. But it could also be plausible that it's a mark."

"Are you mentioning sexual abuse?"

"I'm not a mind reader, Clint. I'm just pointing out the obvious. I doubt they could have gone as far as touching because they seem to have a heavy guard around here. It could be, or it couldn't. I'm making faint observation here."

"But you're saying that he's limping because he was beat up right?" Tony tried to confirm. "Not the whole other thing, right? You said he had a bite mark!"

"He was beat up, yes." Natasha said. "That much I could confirm. There's a lot they could do in an hour and a half, Stark. Loki's their prisoner, they're entitled to beat him into submission. It's part of the whole prisoner deal. They could do other things to him too."

"I get you." Tony combed his hair back in frustration.

They watched as Loki bit his lip when he began to sit slowly on the chair. When he had finished, he let out a long breath and turned his gaze away from everyone.

His head still lowered and his breathing erratic.

_"How much longer must I_ _wait?"_ He thought pleadingly. _"__Please, make it end."_

Loki could feel the warm pain on his spine and an already light bruising formed, only to get worse through time. The moment he had been locked back in that blasted cell, the guards were ordered to hurt him in every possible way that they could think of.

They pulled at his hair and kicked his stomach all while Loki continued to curse them for their existence.

_"No... no more." _Loki couldn't stop.

He remembered it too well.

One guard returned the favor to Loki, who bit him a few weeks ago. He grabbed Loki from behind, touched his waist and held him in place while Loki struggled and continued to scream at them.

Barely able to move because of the blasted chains on his wrists.

The guards of course laughed at him, while the other dug his teeth by Loki's neck causing Loki to groan in pain. They treated him like a prisoner and a mere common slave as they teased him of his predicament. They curled his hair mockingly and called him a princess.

They continued it for a while until Loki could do nothing but shed tears and break, all while he threatened them as his mind turned blank once more.

He got pushed down to the floor.

They stepped on his left thigh and kicked at it until it bruised and burned. They had pulled at his arms and legs and had abused his body horribly for the past hour. Only to leave him to be collected again for his trial, no one knew of what had happened to him.

_"No one will ever know." _Loki darkly laughed to himself. _"Not one truth could escape from my lips because of them..."_

They had not given him any food that day but he was used to it.

He was just thankful that his mother had given him enough food the night before. And was just glad that he had been able to keep sane for most part during their little torture session.

But he was away from there now.

Loki did not enjoy going back there and he was sure that the council had ordered it behind the All-father's back. Right now, Loki did his best to give his full attention to the one who truly needs it but he made no promises.

Clint continued to look for something in those confused eyes and did his best to search under those emotions and features, to see what Loki was hiding from them.

Clint saw him as, broken.

Troubled.

Confused.

And mostly, lost.

Loki had touched the bite mark unconsciously and Clint saw that Loki was completely away from his game and he didn't even seem to be caring where this trial will go soon.

_"Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" _Clint stared at Loki. _"I think you do. And I'm not a cold heartless bastard to think you deserve this." _

Odin slammed Gungnir on the ground and stood up.

He walked by Loki's chair as he eyed him wearily. Loki did not notice him and continued to stare at the ground in submission as if he was clueless to the sounds and people around him.

Which was true.

_"My son, we will win this." _Odin blinked and turned to the crowd. _"__Stay strong."_

"I have spoken with my son, Thor." He recalled earlier on. "I believe I know who is right to go first in his testimony in the Avengers and has the most to say in this. After all, we must address this situation as cleanly as possible. I have been told that the one named Clint Barton had the most difficult of times in this battle."

"What?" Clint snapped from his thoughts.

"Oh dear." Tony tsk'ed. "Guess you're going first."

"W-what, b-but I-" He stumbled and settled on a word. "Shit."

"I don't like where this is going, guys." Bruce muttered.

"Fear not." Thor told them. "Just say what you must."

"Easy for you to say." Clint said. "I take back what I said earlier about being ready."

"No backing out now, man." Tony chuckled. "I'll back you up, don't worry."

"He doesn't need back up, Stark. He can handle himself just fine." Natasha said. "Right, Clint?"

"Yeaahh... no."

"He will tell us what had transpired with his time with Loki." Odin spoke. "After all, he had been with him for the most part when Loki was in Midgard and it is only best if we address this matter first and foremost. It is crucial and beneficial to this trial. If you would step in front Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye."

"Sure."

Clint swallowed and slowly stepped forward.

He turned to Natasha who gave a weak nod at him and narrowed her eyes. Clint understood this as a good luck from her and he couldn't help but feel nervous.

_"Good luck, buddy." _Tony gave him a thumbs up while Steve, Bruce, Coulson and Thor gave him a soft smile.

He turned to the others to see that they have his full support and so, he continued to walk until he was in the middle. He stood there in the middle as he faced Loki on the stage on his seat.

Clint could feel that all eyes were gazing back at him and at Loki and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through this at all.

"Speak nothing but the truth and proceed with any means necessary to your testimony." Odin said. "Hold nothing against anyone and let none judge your actions for all is open to see."

With that, Odin returned to his seat and sat down.

They waited.

Loki had finally raised his head to stare deep into Clint's eye and that was where Clint knew that Loki was paying his full attention towards him. Somewhere through their stare, Clint saw regret in Loki's eyes and he couldn't help but pity the guy.

_"Here goes nothing." _Clint took a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know where to start." He began.

_"Ag-Agent Barton?" _Loki realized. _"He's first. He's... but... By the Norns! Not him."_

"I've been wronged in so many ways and so have my other fellow Avengers but I guess right now, I don't find that completely important. I'll start from the beginning. I'm a Shield Agent protecting the people secretly and I was assigned to keep an eye on whoever was working on the tesseract. My skill set being an assassin and an archer that never misses..."

Everyone watched Clint.

And Clint watched Loki in return.

_"Stop, don't please."_

He could see Loki's hands visibly shaking all while Loki's eyes were plastered to him like a glue.

_"Stop. Stop."_

It was painful to see.

"I had my job cut out for me and everything was going perfectly well. Then he came along, opening a doorway in the other end of space."

Clint pointed accusingly as he saw Loki shrink back on his seat, tearing his gaze away from him. Loki was so broken and the last thing Clint wanted was to be feared.

Sure it was a good thing to be feared because it meant no danger will rise but this kind of fear is something else entirely.

As if, what Loki sees in him, is a monster... waiting to attack him.

Clint was not that kind of person.

He has heart.

"Loki killed the people I knew and instantly controlled me with his scepter. He told me I had heart and soon I found myself unable to control myself. Magic, I think. That's what you guys call it. I shot my boss without a second thought and attacked a co-worker to escape."

_"Please.. please..." _Loki continued this mantra in his head. _"Stop there. Stop there!"_

"I'm loyal to someone I know who deserves it. I care for the people who deserve it, but when Loki came along my whole vision turned and so did my thoughts. I went against my code and killed countless innocents and gave way to Loki's plan to over take humanity. I didn't care. I was soulless. Like a zombie. All I cared about was pleasing him and doing the job right. It sucked."

"So does this mean that you are against him as well?" Askr raised an eyebrow almost happily.

"Archer?" Councilman Ifing said.

"Don't get me wrong, I have my problems but in no way am I completely against him. I'm split. Half-way. It's unreasonable, I know-"

"How come?" Hønir raised his chin. "Clearly you are angry at him-"

"Let me finish will you?" Clint snapped and the Avengers enjoyed it. "I find myself hating you guys more than Loki and I seriously mean that as an offense because come on! I have my reasons but I'll get back to it later. You still don't see my point here."

"Keep going Clint." Natasha murmured. "You're doing fine."

"I attacked my friends, my people, but not only that... I almost killed a partner that I've known for years. Natasha, the red head over there."

He pointed and turned back to staring at Loki.

"Can you try to at least picture having Loki crawl into your brain telling you what to do and where to go? Every step of the way I never once complained to Loki because of his control over me and it's horrible. Like you have no control and you had no life. Like a killing machine destined for that purpose."

He breathed.

"My free will was taken away from me and it's painful to know what I've done. What it's like to be unmade all over again. I have my problems, still fearing that he'll crawl all over me again and take over but my thoughts of him like that tend to dwindle away as I continue to have a voice of reason. The only reason I'm half way is because I saw a different point of view."

_"Sorry... I'm Sorry." _Loki thought, hands shaking. _"Please don't kill me."_

"Whatever you may think, I'm not stooping low to his level to punish him or take vengeance because in doing so, I'll only be thought of as a monster."

_"Monster." _Loki's lips quivered. "Monster?"

"Yeah." Clint answered back, to Loki's shock his mouth agape. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

Loki hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Then it'll give you reason to think about what you've done. And the horrors you created. I guess, you do know what it's like to be unmade with these assholes on your tail."

That was a brave comment coming from Clint.

"Brave souls that these mortals have." Freyr chuckled as he leaned back on his chair. "To have such short lives but care not for it. They have undoubtedly made rude comments for most of the duration of this trial already. Their outbursts could get them killed."

"All the better for Lady Hela then." Karnilla smiled. "I find their strange behavior enlightening."

"Is that so?" Freyr questioned. "Is Lady Hela wishing for their souls?"

"But if so, it won't be as entertaining as this." Hela turned to them. "This is the first trial that we have such outlandish behavior and mortals nonetheless makes it more intriguing. I wish not to take such brave, noble and severely heroic souls."

"I agree." Surprisingly Helblindi spoke up.

"This seems to be playing out rather fairly then." Freyr nods, his fingers joined together as he watched Loki. _"I hope you well, my Prince. Our favors fall to you. Be well."_

The court room bursts into murmurs and whispers of languages.

Shocked expressions on each and everyone's faces.

_"The games you enjoy and the chaos you relish in." _Helblindi thought. _"Loki.. Loki... what truth hides behind you?"_

Helblindi watched Loki, who was terrified of this man and the horrors he had done to him. Helblindi was truly curious to know what else Loki had done because it seems to farfetched with all these stories going about.

"Why have you changed your mind then?" Odin questioned him.

"Sorry?" Clint didn't catch it.

"You have been put in such a situation to take vengeance upon him yet you have not done him any harm. There are other reasons for such a change. For anger to quickly diminish and for the mind and heart to settle for an agreement. Why is that?"

"Yeah, there is something." Clint turned to the others for back up and said. "The past Loki."

"Ah yes." Odin's feature softened. "The spell. You have met."

"It's the only reason why I don't have the heart to do what I would've done. If I hadn't met past Loki, I wouldn't have understood him better and know that there was a different side of him that isn't really screwed up. If I hadn't I would be angry and all bent up in seeing him burn but now... I don't think he deserves it."

"Past? P-past L-Loki?" Loki cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh boy, here it goes." Tony braced for impact.

"I don't understand, we've never met before since-"

"We did." Clint said. "But you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Loki panicked. "I had only met you once! I don't understand."

"That spell you did a few years back with Thor, in your adventure with him to travel into another time. You used a spell, some dark magic and it worked, and you got to us but erased your memories when you were done and came home."

"I don't... It never worked." Loki looked frantically at his parents. "It never worked."

"It did, Loki." Thor muttered loudly enough and Loki's attention went to him.

"What?"

"It was the reason why I left Asgard in the first place when I took the tesseract with me. I had gone to Midgard to help bring our past selves back home and so that the time will continue on without having problems rise."

"W-why!?" Loki shouted. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"You have no reason to be demanding answers." The councilmen Brijks shouted. "You are but a mere prisoner and are not allowed to have such freedom."

"I have every right to know where _my brother_ had gone you imbecile!" Loki spat. "That much I know, I deserve an answer for!"

Everyone wasn't shocked at the way Loki raised his voice but the way Loki addressed Thor. He called him brother and in that moment, Thor's heart swelled up.

Maybe there was hope in this after all.

* * *

**oOo**

"Okay! Can I butt in before this gets out of hand?!" Tony stood up before anyone could stop him and walked next to Clint casually patted his back and grinned.

"You've had enough party time already." He grinned. "My face needs to shine before it loses its glow."

"What is he up to?" Steve hissed. "He's going to get himself killed."

"That's Mr. Stark for you." Coulson shook his head.

"Dude, you're making a fool of yourself." Clint said. "It's not even your turn."

"It's fine. I'll handle this. Told you I had your back." Tony waved at Clint who had gone back to his seat.

"Hey lo'lo! Calm down, kay. I'll take care of this."

"See? No consideration for their lives." Freyr laughed silently followed by the other leaders.

"Stark?" Loki glared at him in confusion. _"What in Valhalla's name are you up to?"  
_

"Tony Stark everyone!" Tony smiled as he turned to the crowd. "Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Iron Man. Hero."

A few guards had stepped forward.

"Alright, before anyone attacks me, I stood up because I can't handle not talking and because I seriously do what I want! Ha. And mostly because I want to say something." Tony raised a finger. "Ah! Hold on, I can't stand the tension and I seriously want to say a few things. And its best that I get over it as soon as possible."

"You do know that you interrupted someone else's speech, yes?" Askr growled.

"Yeah and Barton was done anyways. And at least it won't hinder your voices to call the next one. I just seriously want to get this over with. So if you let me explain a few things that would be great."

_"Mortals." _Frigga couldn't help but smile. _"Such strange creatures."_

She noticed a slight resemblance to Loki's attitude and it enlightened her a lot. It gave her some hope again that this might turn out for the better.

"Go on." Odin pushed.

"Thanks." Tony gave a mock bow. "It's true, Loki, that you did go to the future. You met us and we helped you get back. The future which was basically our present which is now the past. Am I getting through to you?"

Loki stared at him indifferently.

His whole demeanor changed again, like his whole character had been triggered from that fearful child into the adult Loki was now.

"Your brother came to help us and we would've been so screwed if he hadn't came. We kinda get the whole thing that Thor was arrogant, selfish, huge jerk and kinda like a bastard. No offense big guy."

Tony turned to Thor, who shrugged uncaringly.

"Right, I'm trying to say is that Loki, to me, is good." Tony raised his arm in defense. "I'm not up for the whole killing thing but what Bruce and I do know is that Loki wasn't in control of his actions. And it only proved with what we got not because of his past but because of science and technology."

"Stark don't." Loki quickly said. "Please silence your mouth."

"I'm trying to help you here, what are you so afraid of?"

"J-just- Don't." Loki frowned. _"Please, Stark. With all that is good in you stop speaking."_

"Look. I have proof okay?" Tony nonchalantly went on, ignoring Loki's protests. "Hear me out?"

"Go on." Odin curiously said.

"Loki's eyes were blue when he came to Earth and attacked us but now, look at his eyes they're green. Loki had the same blue in his eyes that Agent Barton acquired when he came into contact with the tesseract and it was the same hue from Loki. We got to know the past Loki too on how different he was from the Loki who attacked our home. We've actually compared him to the Loki sitting before us now."

"Are you saying they're completely different?" Askr said.

"No. They're one and the same but their whole way of thinking is different and I think Thor can attest to that. Look, we know the whole back story so cut the crap alright?"

_"Interesting." _Helblindi thought.

"You dare mock me?"

"Yeah, what are you anyways? You're just a guy hiding behind the name of being a councilman. I have proof alright and I have friends to back me up.

I think Loki should be given a chance to explain the real story and have the truth come out because its not gonna make sense if we all babble here like idiots. I get Loki alright. I've been through hell and back. Tortured too okay. That's not easy to say."

He pointed out.

_"You don't know anything about me!" _Loki thought. _"You don't understand me!"_

"I know what's it like and I can feel whatever he's feeling and I may be human but Loki has feelings too. Just like every other human on the planet. He gets hurt too so I guess you guys should see in between the lines for a while. See the difference. You saw the change in him when he fell off the bifrost. When he returned to Earth. When he came back to Asgard. There's a noticeable difference."

Tony turned to Loki, who was still in shock.

"And you. This isn't going to mean a damn thing if you don't help us out."

Loki blinked at him.

_"Why should I?"_

"We're helping you out and the least you can do is back up what we're trying to say and prove them wrong. You have the whole world ahead of you Lo'lo. I don't know but I kinda like the smart, creepy and mischievous side of you and not the dark, death threatening, genius throwing part."

Safe to say everyone was shocked with his speech.

"I may just be the guy in the suit and I held a grudge on Loki because he killed a friend of mine. Over there, Coulson. But seeing as he's alive on purpose and not intentional, I'm cool with it. I've settled my pains and looked for the bright side. I've seen it."

Tony sighed.

"So.. that's it. I made my proof. Damn that felt good to bring out."

"You're saying that Loki had been controlled?" Odin said. "Is that true?"

"We have reasons to believe so, Father." Thor rose from his seat. "The mortals have given me enough proof to know that Loki did not do it on purpose."

"What makes you think it was not me?" Loki blurted out and in realization, he had flung his hands on his lips.

"Are you denying their proofs Loki?" The council wondered.

"N-no... I- I just..." Loki turned to them but could not look them in the eye.

"Damn! Stop doing that to him." Tony blurted out. "You're making him nervous! I don't think Loki's... alright, you know? He doesn't seem like he's in the right mind to speak out for himself."

"That is enough, Tony Stark." Odin slammed gungnir on the ground. "You have made your point. I declare another to stand. The one that Loki had tried to kill. The one you call Phil Coulson."

"Please don't." Loki told him.

"We must go on with this, Loki." Odin urged.

"I cannot.. g-give me time!" Loki stood up in panic and was quickly grabbed by the waist by a guard as Loki slumped forward in the hold.

"There is no use escaping Loki. You are only prolonging your trial." Askr shook his head. "If you back away now, it will prove that you are guilty in this trial and we have no qualms with that."

"Talk to me again in such a manner Askr and humiliation is not the only thing you will receive."

"You have no right to threaten me."

"When I am free of this trial, you will be the first to burn." Loki huffed and turned to his capture. "Would you please unhand me?"

That was polite...

The captor had let him go and Loki sat back down on the seat without another word. They had all noticed his quick change of attitude and the mortals seem to be correct in their assumptions.

To Loki, he would not lose.

* * *

**oOo **

Coulson had spoken up and told them of what Loki had done on Earth. It seemed repetitive but with another's perception of things. He said about briefly dying for a few minutes and being revived again, which added to Lady Hela's story.

"He's not who you think he is." Coulson said.

He also said a few things about what he experienced with Past Loki and the difference. Everyone accepted his answers and his proof all while Loki sat there without a word.

Steve spoke next about the humanity of the people on Earth and how everyone deserves a second chance. Not only that but he's doing it for the right causes and he wanted Loki to be treated right. Steve's kindness showed in more ways than one and a few Aesir's found it admirable.

Natasha backed up Clint's story and had sealed the deal with the holes in his speech. The vibe of having similarities to Sif echoed through the court room.

Making everyone nervous.

Bruce stood up next and told his story about the beast and how it defeated Loki. Loki did not make any eye contacts to Bruce or even dared to answer any of the questions he was given. Bruce respected that however and didn't hulk out. He backed up Tony's speech with his scientific knowledge and that included the tesseract, which Tony wasn't able to completely bring out.

Everyone listened carefully and understood his words just fine.

To them, he was a warrior.

"This is going smoothly." Steve breathed out. "By then we'll be all done."

"There's still one left." Natasha cocked her head to Helblindi.

Helblindi had discovered many great things, especially when the warriors four had spoken for Loki and that included their story on him. Helblindi noticed that they were hiding something and there were so many things left unanswered and Helblindi felt like the council and the rest of the Asgardians were in on it.

"Helblindi, King of Jotunheim." Odin knocked his sphere to the ground. "You are the only one left that needs to speak out."

When it was his turn, he did not hesitate to stand.

"All-Father," He hissed. "I would have truth as you have always spoken of. But I sense that not all the truth is let out."

Helblindi wanted answers and by all means, he meant to have them. One witness from the Jotuns had told him of the young prince and a secret he had seen during their visit that caused war. None had believed that one Frost Giant of what he saw of Loki, but Helblindi had found reason for it.

"My Father had done many great things but you had ripped apart what keeps our world at the balance. The casket of Ancient winters. You had stolen but there is another, isn't there?"

Helblindi watched as the council struggled to keep their composure.

"What is he up to?" Clint wondered.

"This is bad." Natasha narrowed her eyes. "I think he made a decision."

"This little prince." Helblindi grinned. "He killed my Father, for what? The sake of protecting Odin! Oh the lies and the horrors. You Asgardians are the same. You are monsters to us as well. You crave battle yet you do not understand the meaning of it. You destroyed the peace that was once there!"

He continued.

"But I will not speak of that. I have found reason in your stories. There are hidden meanings behind all of it and there is something that most of you know that the others do not and are keeping it for the sake of keeping the peace but would there be peace if this continues?"

He laughed.

"Asgardians." Helblindi crept forward. "Let this be a lesson that we Jotuns do not like being lied to!"

He strode to Loki with full intention to attack as Loki's eyes widened. Helblindi grabbed Loki by the neck and pulled him upwards while the audiences shouted at him. The guards had formed to attack and the other Jotuns made a stance to defend.

"Stand down." Helblindi hissed at the Jotuns and they followed.

"What are you doing Helblindi?" Odin rose.

"I meant to see the truth for myself. The lies you and your people have hidden."

Loki struggled at Helblindi's grip.

"I would see the truth!"

Loki was panicking and his struggling continued. The people of Asgard and the other realms watched in horror as Loki's skin turned blue and his eyes became blood red. Loki however did not notice and could only stare at Helblindi in fear.

His breath hitched and his body shook.

"W-what do you want?"

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**It's so hard to write. I'm sorry guys. xD I hope I did this chapter justice. It was so hard to bring out the emotion in these characters but I hope it's okay. I found that the other's don't need to really speak out because their story had already been justified and had been spoken for.  
**

**And if I did add it, it might only bore the rest of you~ XD Because I found myself bored too, oh god I'm sorry!**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster. So please take time even if it's a tiny review. A long one is greatly appreciated! XD Ideas are totally welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7 - ENOUGH

**I lost the internet connection for a few days so I apologize if it took me this long. And in this story, Hela is not Loki's child. In my opinion, they are but boys and boys still, as Odin had told Laufey once. **_**These are but actions of a boy. Treat them as such. **_**Therefore Loki is still somewhat young. At least in my opinion. **

**Enjoy everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

**oOo**

_My skin was my sin._

In that moment, Loki had realized that it seemed like a curse more than a blessing. To him, there were no blessings, for everything that had happened to him, seemed to fall into a cursed life. A bitter hole that he long since fell into and had been trying for so long to crawl his way out.

_"Be careful who you love." _Loki thought. _"Because one day, you might regret ever loving them."_

He loved too much and in return been broken. Life was not easy and he had just stepped into his own kind of Hel. Never to return from it until someone who had the strength could get him out.

However.

He was still waiting.

A horror that spread through a web of lie cast by everyone around him. That cold air that immediately surrounded the room when Helblindi took a stand. Everyone had gone silent and the world around seemed to have stopped momentarily.

It waited and it watched.

Loki did the same as the world spun, and that chill of fear crowded his mind. It blocked his other thoughts and focused on one at a time.

Solving and answering it as best as he could.

He was already at his breaking point and a few more he would literally snap, but he held it for so long. He had done so in hopes of receiving justice, life and a new chance.

He wished he would be able to get it.

He had put it off for so long and he desperately wished to take a stand and speak for himself despite his trouble with his insanity. However there was nothing to fear, or at least that was what Loki tried to convince himself of.

It did not work.

"Asgardians." Helblindi crept forward and called.

Everyone watched.

"Let this be a lesson that we Jotuns do not like being lied to!"

True was his words and Loki agreed to his every word of it, for he too himself, was a _Jotun_.

Although he would not truly admit it, he knew and he would not deny that fact. Admittance over acceptance. He would rather accept than admit it because in truth, he dared not speak it out.

_Humiliation. _

_Monsters._

_Fear._

Loki's eyes traced the patterns on Helblindi's skin and could almost feel the coldness that surrounded as the man crept closer. Loki swallowed in fright but held his ground as he sat there; eyes unwavering.

"_Born in shame." _Loki's thoughts told him as he watched. _"Always thriving on chaos."_

Pale Blue and Ruby red eyes that watched him, waiting for him to screw up if he must and Loki knew that Helblindi would do something to reveal that fear. He knew and he did not do anything to stop it because keeping the secret won't help.

They would have eventually found out by other means.

Loki knew the moment Helblindi laid eyes on him, he would not stop until he reached the truth.

Perhaps they had that both in common, seeing to it as Helblindi was family. Or at least the family Loki never wanted, all thanks to Odin.

"_My real brother." _Loki thought bitterly. _"Do you know who I am? Do you hate that I killed your father? Our father?"_

Helblindi strode forward and pulled him up by his neck.

Hatred.

It was not enough to choke him and kill him, but it was enough to put distance between him and the ground. Loki struggled in panic because that was what a long time of torture would do to you.

Body trauma.

He fought.

Loki did not notice his change from pale Aesir skin to Jotun blue and from his radiant green eyes to crimson red ones.

His reason was because he could not help but stare at his real brother, who was showing him to the world and tarnishing his good name in front of all of Asgard.

Before in the beginning of this trial he was called...

_Odinson. _

And when this trial ends, it is time for him to turn into the one they would hate, despise and call...

_Laufeyson._

"W-what do you want?" His breath hitched and his body shook.

He wished to question it.

Helblindi watched Loki as he continued to stare into his eyes. Red into red. Blood against blood. Loki had felt the wave of coldness hit him and had gotten back to his senses. The moment he noticed his blue fingers digging on Helblindi's hand, it was that very moment realization had struck him.

For a moment, he believed it as a nightmare.

But it was all real.

Loki ignored the world, in hopes that they would understand. He looked back at Helblindi's piercing red eyes and saw the softness in his real brother's gaze and the fingers on his neck loosened a little bit which caused Loki to question the situation more.

"My father, Laufey's, accusations of you were true." Helblindi laughed. "You truly are a thief, All-father."

Everyone else in the audience couldn't move, in fear of what might happen. The Avengers and the Aesir's together watched as Helblindi continued what he was doing. He spoke but did not let go and they were helpless to do so, for it is part of the rules.

"Touch me not, Asgardians." He turned to them, still holding Loki by the neck.

_"What are you up to?" _Thor wondered.

"I am still following the rules of your trial and your trial allows actions towards the prisoner." Helblindi smirked. "It would be best if you do not cause unintentional war."

"He is right." Odin knocked his sphere on the ground, twice.

"Father!" Thor protested.

"It is time for truth and we have sworn to truth." He told his son. "Who are we to disobey those rules which we ourselves had made?"

Everyone else who stood, sunk back down to their seats and the guards resumed their posts. They all continued to watch the scene unfold, as they payed their respects to the new King of Jotunheim. He had something he wished to say, and they weren't about to ruin it.

It was only a matter of time before this trial ends. If only there were rules to vengeance, how easy would it have been to follow and act on.

"I am not blind to suspicions." Helblindi said.

"You have given stories about him but your tongues are all tied. And your mentions of a runt with your council! You left a mark and I had dug into to it. You're not as intelligent as you think to hide such secrets from us. We Frost Giants aren't dumb as you think."

_"Intelligent?" _Loki glared, he truly did not want to be associated with them. _"If so, you hardly use them in battle. You're no different from the Aesir either."_

Loki had enough.

"You've proven your point about me." Loki got his voice back. "This is rather uncomfortable and I would like to be put down. Then I'll be off your hands and you could continue your speech. Unless you wish to keep on carrying me throughout your speech, so be it."

Loki glared and Helblindi glared back.

_Brothers. _

Loki did not want to admit that he had notice a lot of similarities between him and Helblindi.

"Suit yourself." He growled and tossed Loki back to his seat.

"Ow..." Loki whimpered and cradled his body because of the bruise down his spine.

The blue on Loki's skin did not in any way reside. It remained there for all to see and Loki wasn't sure why Helblindi's touch kept him in Jotun form but he had theories.

Was it because he was family?

Loki stayed silent for a while, pondering on what to say and left Helblindi to do the talking instead.

"I would have the truth, All-father." Helblindi continued. "We have come down to Loki's petty crimes and his acts of aggression and hatred towards your people, mine and others. I want to know why you have a Jotun as a son. If he truly is, even yours."

Odin stayed silent, refusing to speak.

"Byleistr." Helblindi turned to another Jotun, with the same patterns as he. "My younger brother."

"What's going to happen now, Thor?" Steve asked as he turned to him. "This wasn't what we were all expecting."

"It's like we're screwed on so many levels." Tony shook his head.

"I know, my friends. None had expected this. I had thought he had other motives but it is clear that he had done some digging. He has his suspicions before."

"Are you going to confirm it?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"I know not if my Father will entertain his suspicions"

"Damn, here I thought we were done." Tony huffed. "I can't tell if he's on the good side or the bad."

"He seems to be playing it rather fairly if I may say. He has treated my brother rather nicely than I expected. Helblindi means to dig further, I know not where this will go."

Thor narrowed his eyes to Loki and thought.

_"Stay strong Loki." _

Loki tried to scratch at his skin, to make the blue go away and it would not. No matter how he rubbed at it, it would not leave. Loki was forced at a stalemate and left there for others to watch like the freak that he was. He continued to scratch but the action itself tired him.

"_And here I thought my troubles had ended." _He regrettably thought.

"My brother will stand and speak with me." Helblindi growled.

"We have but one case of a runt in Jotunheim and all knows of it." Byleistr began. "Laufey's son. The one and only runt that was born into the royal family. No more was he but a babe during the great battles before. Hidden from war and only to be found gone without a trace!"

"And his disappearance forced us to wonder." Helblindi continued for him. "Had he died or had he survived? Little did we know, this is where it lead to."

"It lead to chaos, war and trickery." Loki muttered to himself and none had heard him. "Madness even."

"What do you know!?" One of the councilmen shouted. "You are nothing but monsters! You know no knowledge of the truth-"

"Silence!" Odin shouted and almost everyone flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"Apologies, All-father."

"We have made mistakes already!" The King spoke. "I would not have another and certainly not from the council. We respect each others speeches and we speak nothing but the truth. Each have we all, sworn a truce. Continue with your words, Frost Giants."

"You will confirm them, would you not?" He glared, just like Laufey had once done. "Our questions and suspicions?"

"Perhaps it is time that we settle difference." Odin raised his chin, proudly.

"Indeed we should."

"Speak out Helblindi and Byleistr, sons of Laufey. We are all intrigued with such a discovery, do not let it hang further. And perhaps then, we would all get the conclusion we want."

"Thief." Helblindi growled.

"Now do not say such-"

"You stole Loki from us, did you not?" Helblindi angrily said. "There are many reasons we could prove that he is truly a Jotun and son of Laufey. The patterns he possess are of royalty and he is the runt of our family. This is no mere illusion."

"And an illusion it is not." Odin confirmed. "You speak what your eyes see."

"That still means you stole him."

"He was abandoned and dying!" Frigga declared from the side. "Odin took him for-"

"For a purpose." Loki looked up and said.

His tiny blue form sat there on the chair for all to see. Helblindi's gaze softened and so did Byleistr, it had been so long since they have seen the young one and all thought he had died in war.

Tragically forgotten and all had mourned and spoke not of it.

They did not know why they had done so, however, despite that; they were forced to address Loki in a manner that would probably make them look and seem soft.

For the two brothers knew that sitting there was a broken god...

No.

A broken Jotun which was also their younger brother.

"Little one, do not speak further for this is _our _battle for your head." Helblindi was interrupted. "You do not wish to complicate things further."

_"When have they not been complicated?" _Loki bitterly thought as he looked away.

"No. Let the pathetic runt speak." Askr chuckled.

"You again. You have been getting on our nerves lately." Byleistr hissed, taking a stand next to Helblindi.

"What do you want to say at such a time?" His older brother asked.

"You have interrupted me before, I say I must do the favor. Maybe Loki would enlighten us and add to this scuffle. He had lied so many times so what is the point in hearing him lie again? But this time, this is the truth. Yes? My guess is because he's a Frost giant and you have all inherited the skill so well to pass it down."

Askr scoffed.

"You are all but petty liars and frauds."

"You dare mock us, Asgardian!" Byleistr shouted. "I would have you know it is our turn to speak for our realm!"

"Not only that but you are foolishly making yourself seem like the guilty one in this." Helblindi laughed and so did the audience.

"You pathetic Giants-"

"Askr. Enough." Odin said. "Let them speak."

"Let Loki speak." Helblindi hissed. "I wish to know- We all- wish to know."

* * *

**oOo**

Loki still hated the Frost Giants but he hated the council more than them at the moment. Loki pushed aside everything else in his mind in order to speak out in this trial.

He did not want to look so pathetic and helpless in his own trial.

He was Loki!

And he was named Silver-tongue for a reason, he just had to speak!

"The royal family and the council knew of my heritage." Loki began before anyone could stop him. "And only recently had Thor and the warriors been told, and that includes the Avengers. Thanks to Thor."

He glared at them all, as he interrupted Helblindi and his brother, knowing that he would be allowed to speak. With the freedom he was given, he continued.

"They took me for a purpose to reunite Jotunheim and Asgard." He laughed bitterly. "It would have worked had they acted sooner and not let all this chaos ensue. Though I must admit that the people here were so gullible enough to be manipulated. It was all fun, really. But it was all thanks to Thor for waging war against Jotunheim with his acts alone, because of that travel, I had found out the truth. And the lies to go with it."

"Who's side is your brother on?" Tony annoyingly snorts at the idea.

"This would not have happened had you not let the Frost giants in Prince Thor's coronation!" One Aesir from the crowd shouted.

"It was your fault to begin with!" Another shouted.

"How could I not?" Loki chuckled darkly. "He would have wrecked Asgard with his first rule had he been turned into the King! You would all see your downfall had that happened."

"He's screwing things up." Clint muttered.

"And you think you could have ruled better!" Honir growled. "You harmed those who were close to you and you do not even belong anywhere! You're but a runt with no family and no one to care for him! You acted on jealousy and hatred!"

"Despite him being a runt, he is still of Jotun blood and of royal blood as well." Helblindi confirmed. "You stole him from us and the destruction of our land was because of it!"

"You would have killed him had you not known!" Councilman Ining shouted. "Now you are defending him?"

"Who's on whose side?!"

Tony would almost shout had it not been for Natasha and Clint being right next to him, preventing him from doing so. Tony didn't need to add more to the problem.

If they wanted to win this then they would see the opportunity for later.

"You were against him moments ago!" Askr shouted as he backed his fellow councilmen. "For his destruction on your land! You should not blame Asgard for _his _acts of treason!"

"No." Byleistr chuckled. "Not at all."

"It is all the more reason why we should blame Asgard." Helblindi grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Frigga alarmingly questioned.

"Had you not taken the babe from us, this would not have happened. You stole the one thing that protected our land, the Casket of Ancient Winters and not only that but you also stole royalty. You mean to prove him abandoned. It was war."

"He was abandoned in the temple." Odin said. "I took him because I could not leave a child to die."

"He wouldn't have died!" One Jotun guard shouted.

"He is right." Byleistr confirmed. "He was hidden in the temple and away from war! He was kept there to be retrieved later on!"

"I don't understand." Bruce scratched his head. "Why are they so defensive on Loki's taking?"

"I thought they really abandoned him." Steve breathed. "Wasn't that your story?"

"Perhaps my father was wrong." Thor frowned. "I know not but... perhaps Loki had not been abandoned. Perhaps our perception on the Frost giants had always been wrong. And it was because of our hatred that the stories had escalated and we misunderstood them completely. Our relationship with the frost giants had never been tried before nor acted upon in such a way."

"It's no wonder they hate your guts." Natasha rolled her eyes. "You all started this between each other."

"Is that why they are angry?" Fandral raised an eyebrow. "Is it because Loki was taken from them?"

"And here we had all thought he was forgotten." Hogun muttered. "We were wrong. He was wanted and kept from the war. We believed because of his height that he was not wanted. We justified the matter on our eyes alone."

"This story has gotten... stranger." Sif huffed. "And I fear for war, still."

"At least we are knowing the truth. Better it than war." Volstagg nodded and so did Hogun.

"This is vital information. Blood between bond, my friend."

The court room became heated with argument and soon there was no stopping them from the lust and desire to win in this trial. The trial seemed forgotten as it turned into far more personal issues.

"No wonder Loki was different from the Aesir." Freyr smiled. "He is Jotun."

"Does it bother you that he is?" Karnilla grinned.

"Not at all. It makes things more interesting." He chuckled. "I had my suspicions before when Loki frequently visited Alfheim. However, I trusted Loki's actions and never pressed it further."

"How kind of you." Hela's lips formed a thin line.

"Why not?" he smiled. "We held no anger for Frost Giants."

"And why is that?" Karnilla wondered.

"We welcome them openly, and they are not truly savage people."

Freyr looked at Loki, who sat there, staring.

"They are intelligent, cunning and superior in strength underneath all of that rough exterior. They are not really what others think them to be. Which brings us to Loki."

"If only we settle differences." Hela smirked. "Perhaps things would have been different."

The defendants and oppositions blared in full battle in their words.

"You blindly try to pass off a royal Jotun as your own for your selfish purposes!" Helblindi hissed. "You are no closer to saints and more to monsters with your acts! You Asgardians think your slates are clean when they are clearly not. Your mistakes cost you, All-father. My father was right to hate your kind!"

"Peace was the goal." Odin stayed firm. "That was the only goal."

"And where has it lead you now?" Helblindi pointed at Loki. "Do you not see the broken creation you pass off as your son? Is this _peace_? Before you are the leaders of the realms and your people, in Loki's trial. You think this is what you call peace?"

He had a point.

"He killed our father because of you."

"His actions-"

"His _real _father! His actions were because of you." Helblindi pressed. "And you had ruined his image of his _real _people! You made him hate us to the point where he would kill his entire race! The destruction that was caused on us was great!"

"I had only done what others would have when they see a child!" Odin stood up in anger. "He was alone and I could not leave a child helpless and hurt. I am a father myself and would not leave a child during war!"

"He was hidden from war!" Helblindi shouted back.

"He was clearly abandoned!"

"We would have all returned to him!"

"When he is dead?" Odin blared.

"Our father would have returned!"

"By then it would have already been too late! I did what I could and things were better off that way!"

"Byleistr and I were young and were not yet for war." Helblindi told them. "We hid elsewhere so that none would find us. Father had refused to let us near war and so, we took and hid Loki."

"Loki had been left in the temple for it is sacred and none would attack it." Byleistr continued. It was also far from the field of battle. You however, were a different case! You are nothing but liars, thieves and murderers! And you stole our younger brother!"

With this argument Loki had shut off from the world.

* * *

**oOo**

Loki felt his body slump forward in a wave of tiredness. He just wanted it all to end and yet things were adding up more and more. Eternity was catching up and Loki did not like it. Loki wanted to cry and show it to the world but a part of himself did not wish to do that.

He still has that ego and dignity that he wanted to protect and hold close, at least to share that familiarity once more but his emotions were mixing and ever so wavering.

It confused him so much.

His skin still felt cold and he still felt so distance with all of them. Loki's body continued to remain blue and his eyes red and he felt like a freak, still. And now, they were fighting over him and it confused Loki time and time again.

What was the truth and what was the lie?

Loki couldn't think and his mind was all but a blur.

He was abandoned left to die, Laufey's son. And now, Helblindi and Byleistr, his so called brothers, claimed he was wanted and they would have returned for him amidst the fiasco of war.

Thoughts swirled inside of Loki's head.

He did not know what was real anymore and what was not.

It confused him.

"We still consider him family!" Frigga shouted. "He is my son! And he will always be my son!"

"He is Laufey's son!" Byleistr told them. "He is royalty and he is Jotun. He belongs to us!"

"Loki is MY BROTHER!" Thor stood up from the crowd.

"HE IS OURS!"

"He is of Asgard!"

"He is the prince!" The warriors joined in.

"He is prince!" Byleistr said. "But of JOTUNHEIM!"

"ASGARD!" Thor shouted back.

"Thor, that is enough!" Frigga scolded.

"He belongs in Jotunheim with us!" Helblindi cornered.

"You do not hold custody over him anymore." Askr began. "He is _our prisoner!_"

"Stop it Askr, Thor! You are making things worse!" Odin turned to Helblindi. "Loki has long since been raised in Asgard! He is with us! And he is my son!"

"He is our YOUNGER BROTHER!" Helblindi growled. "AND SON OF LAUFEY!"

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!" Odin slammed gungnir on the ground and the crowd went wild.

Fear.

Pain.

Suffering.

It was a constant reminder of Loki's place and Loki wanted to shut away from it. He wanted to curl himself on the chair and wish for death but no answer would call back for him.

Loki watched as royalty battled royalty with words.

He watched as the mortals stared into the feud and the crowd sitting there still and dead to the world, whispering and talking of him. How Loki hated it all so much.

He felt... _forgotten._

Everyone had begun shouting profanities and other horrible things at each other. The room was a riot and it pained Loki to see them all this way. Trials such as these always ends up with death and peaceful agreement but this was insane.

More insane than him.

And it had to stop.

And Loki...

He had enough.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Loki stood up and shouted to all of them. "I AM STILL IN THIS ROOM!"

_Silence._

"YOU MAY GO AHEAD AND FIGHT ALL YOU WANT BUT THIS IS MY TRIAL!" Loki turned to all of them. "AND I WISH TO END IT AS FAST AS IT COULD BE ENDED BUT YOU ARE ALL PROLONGING MY FATE!"

And the silence inside the room seemed to have stuck.

Even Helblindi was struck with Loki's words but he felt the need or rather wanted to fix this so he kept his mouth shut.

"Are you all so daft as to let your emotions get the better of you!?" Loki laughed, unsure of what he was saying. "You talk about me as if I am not in this room! What do you want from me!? WHAT IN HEL'S NAME DO YOU WANT?!"

"Loki-" Frigga reached out.

"Stay away from me!" Loki backed away. "I am TIRED of dealing with all of you! IF YOU WANT ME DEAD THAN JUST SAY SO!"

Sentimentality never did do them any favors.

"Loki, nobody wishes you dead." Frigga's words wavered. "We care for you!"

But this seemed like a time to speak out their words no matter how ridiculous it may seem or not.

"You may but the others don't." Loki shook his head. "My life doesn't even mean anything!"

"Don't say that Loki, we all care for you!" Thor said. "We wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Again with the lies. Why can't all of you be honest for once?" Loki choked. "You're all just here to see me burn! To watch me fall. Make an agreement on what you wish to do to me and be done with it! I am tired of this! I am tired of this world! All of it!"

"Brother do not say that!" Thor shouted.

"DO NOT CALL ME BROTHER!" Loki bit back, tears formed again. "I WAS NEVER YOUR BROTHER! AND I HATE YOU FOR NOT COMING TO SEE ME AFTER I ALMOST BEGGED FOR YOU TO COME GET ME FROM THAT WRETCHED CELL! SO DON'T EVER TELL ME YOU CARE!"

"He's so unstable." Coulson said under his breath.

"This is just.." Steve couldn't find the right words.

"Damn it." Tony tried to stop himself.

_"Calm down." _Bruce pinched his nose. _"It's okay. It's good. It'll be better soon."_

"I- I didn't know he was this hurt." Clint whispered. "And so... angry."

"Neither did I." Natasha looked away.

"NONE OF YOU EVER CARED!" Loki cried out. "YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR THE THINGS I NEVER TRULY ACTED UPON AND AT TIMES YOU DO PUNISHMENTS MORE THAN WHAT I DESERVE! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL LOVE, _BROTHER?! _Is that LOVE?!"

"Loki you were told by Sif! By Mother!" Thor pleaded. "I could not because-"

"When has rules ever stopped you?!" Loki questioned him harshly. "When have you ever played by the rules! It was always your way. YOUR WAY! And where was I in all of that! I WAS NOWHERE! I was long gone before you could ever reach out to me!"

"Loki, please."

"What!? You want to beg me to stop! I'm done! And it is my turn to speak!" Loki said wholeheartedly. "I've kept my mouth shut in respect to all of the kings and queens inside this court and your guests! But I am through with such formality! And yet there was NO formality to begin with."

"Loki you must-" Helblindi stepped forward.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Loki turned to him, his body still blue. "I may be your blood brother, but there is no bond formed! I don't trust any of you! And I NEVER WILL!"

"Listen to your actions Loki!" Odin said. "You are speaking out of anger and hurt!"

"And how could I not? I played fairly in all of your games so why can I not do something for myself for a change?"

"You are acting rashly and not thinking, boy!"

"And you are no better!" Loki turned to him in disgust. "You think your actions give you glory?"

"Loki do not say that." Frigga warned but was ignored.

Loki kept going.

"I highly doubt that you're proud of the mistakes you've done, All-father! You hide them in your lust of power and honor, but you're no better! You do not know the truth! You think you know everything about me! YOU NEVER DID RAISE ME PROPERLY!"

"And what is the truth?" Honir questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know!?" Loki glared and hissed at him.

"That is enough!" Askr stepped forward. "You're the prisoner and we should not listen to you!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?! Is it because you fear me for what I had already done to others and you think I might do it to you? Is that it? You've all been a nerve in my life for as long as I could remember! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

He pointed at the council.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TRUTH! And you call yourselves the council! You manipulate more than I do and you think yourselves worthy to be in the position you are in! You're all but cowards hiding by the title you were given! You're the ones who are pathetic!"

"You're just a FROST GIANT who's a runt!" Councilman Ining retorted.

"So what if I am!?" Loki countered. "That does not change my time here in Asgard nor will it change what I am! I am LOKI!"

"That is enough." Odin slammed his sphere to the ground. "We've heard enough."

"All-Father." Helblindi's voice growled silently.

"We will have a short break to sort this out." Odin said. "And we will hear Loki."

Many protested with the All-father but it was all dismissed as the King walked away and the council followed behind. They were also shoved by the king and it seemed like he wanted to be alone for a short while.

Loki was left there standing, his breathing hard and heavy. Loki was so ready to cry at that moment and he wasn't even sure what he had just said.

He just had enough.

He was so tired that his actions took over him, without a thought and it worried Loki so much that he was losing control of him self. It scared him. Loki began to shake as he embraced himself in a tight hug. He watched the ground as he began to think things through on what he wanted to say.

But a single thought came to his mind.

_He wasn't ready._

* * *

**oOo **

**TBC... **

******I had a hard time creating this chapter and it took me a few days to do. I took the time of not having the internet connection to do my research on what to put in it. And I managed to do half of it until last night, everything seemed to spill out of my head. **

******This chapter is intense. I feel chills.  
**

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 - Innocent as Sin

**My 100th reviewer is Camitake! Congratulations! xD Yay! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews. All of your words are so inspiring. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**oOo **

Loki was back inside his cold damp cell and he was still in his Jotun form. That cold icy blue color and that piercing red eyes were like a devil's form in the darkness. He looked and felt like a monster as he stayed there in his cell, left alone to suffer.

_Innocent as sin itself._

It had only been a few minutes since his outburst and he was already back in his wretched cell, still fuming about the earlier mishap that he caused.

He truly did not mean to shout but his emotions had gotten the better of him.

Much like it always does nowadays.

There was no mistake in his actions, they were all true. Now that he had a little amount of time to think, he had managed to accept the words he had told them, because they were all the truth.

Loki did not expect for the All-father to walk out, that was a mishap he never really thought of but he was alright with it. They all needed time to accept everything that has happened around them and that included his so called family.

_"Is this not the face of deception?" _Loki thought.

Loki was escorted out but they did not dare touch him. The guards feared his form and instead, they simple lead him to his cell and poked him occasionally with their swords.

He wasn't happy with the way he was treated but it was better than being dragged.

He sat alone inside the dark room with only small torches illuminating the outside and through the bars of his cell, guarded one man, who had his back to him. Loki would laugh at the sight of the guard because the man dared not look at him.

_"__Monster." _Loki grimaced.

Because he was a freak.

The thought alone of being a frost giant made Loki's heart sink further into the abyss it was already in. He had attempted to claw at his skin time and time again just to feel the warmth but to no avail.

_"Sometimes, it is better to be alone." _He had stopped scratching. _"Nobody could hurt you."_

Loki ceased his thoughts for a few moments and just stared at nothing. He sat there with his back against the wall and his arms slumped to the side. His breathing gave life to the room as it was the only sound that could be heard echoing through the halls.

That was until he heard heavy footsteps.

Loki perked up slightly and leaned forward. He tried to make out the words that he heard being muttered at the other end of the hall but it was too distant even for him. And with his condition, it did not make things any better.

Loki slumped back down and leaned heavily on the wall. He heard the footsteps getting closer and soon it stopped in front of his cell. The shadow of the figure struck dashingly in the dim lit room and Loki instantly knew who had visited him.

"So now you visit me?" Loki laughed. "Why? Feeling guilty already?"

"They no longer cared whether I came or not." Thor mumbled as he pried the door open. "I came here to see if you are well."

"What do you think?" Loki looked away as Thor knelt in front of him. "Go away."

Thor tried to touch Loki's shoulder but his brother just shrugged him off and kept on telling him to go away. Thor did not budge from where he stayed at and continued to poke at Loki to look up.

"Why can you not just leave me alone?" Loki snapped as he glared at Thor.

"I am not leaving Loki." Thor sat in front of him. "I came here to help and to know the truth before everyone else."

"Why? So you could bask in the glory that you knew before everyone else?" Loki felt tears sting his eyes. "I knew you were dense at times but never this dense and cruel."

"I wish to help." He frowned as he watched Loki's heavy breathing.

"Thank you for making me seem worthless in your eyes."

"Have I said that?" Thor shook his head. "I would never see you worthless, brother. I came here for you and you alone. And because I wanted to speak with you."

Loki stared at him impassively.

"Properly." Thor added.

"After the childish outbursts I inflicted on you, you still call me your brother." Loki muttered and brought his knees closer to his chest. "That's pathetic and idiotic even for you. Prisoners should be treated harshly."

"Loki you are not a prisoner-"

"To you I am not. To others I am." Loki quickly said. "I knew you were predictable, but never this predictable, Thor."

"For a liar, you are awfully bad at this." Thor whispered, slightly teasing.

"Pardon?" Loki blinked.

"Your expression says it all. You knew not whether I would come for you after your actions at the court. You thought me as someone else and you lie to hide your fear."

Loki snorted but did not deny the fact.

For a moment they stayed there in the silence, because the presence of the other alone was enough to calm both of them down. They would not admit truthfully because of their pride and their ego's but it wasn't high enough to ignore the other.

They both longed to be together.

Just like before.

Like Brothers.

"Have I betrayed your trust?" Loki asked innocently.

Thor blinked in surprise unsure of what he would reply to his brother. He tilted his head and decided to ask the simplest question his mind first thought of.

"What do you mean?"

"I have, haven't I?" Loki laughed sadly.

"Loki I don't-"

"There is not a time where I do not mess up what I have left. They always leave, they always go, and they will never return. That is how my story goes. And that is how it always should be."

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Loki." Thor said in confusion.

"I don't either." Loki whispered. "You know of my condition and I am insa-"

"Yes I do, brother." Thor interrupted. "But that does not change anything."

"For you it doesn't, but it changes everything else. I am not stable and I am still dangerous. I cannot be trusted and I cannot be set free. My fate was already made for me, what have I to do if my future will lead me to nothing. I am nothing and everything I do will not help me."

"Loki you are not making much sense." Thor tried to understand.

"I know." Loki sighed in defeat, his voice wavering. "I know."

"But despite your condition, your current state, you can still win this trial." Thor pushed. "We are all hoping that you would not lie for us all to help you."

"I wish I saved all the tears I have shed for you and for others, mostly for myself." Loki bit his lips as he tried to ignore Thor. "So I could drown you in it for being such a sentimental fool, and being the brother I always looked up to."

_Sentimental fool? _

_The brother I always looked up to? _

Thor wasn't sure but it seemed like Loki was saying this for a reason and he knew it was the possibility that Loki would never live again and he was trying to mend the bonds.

Loki was trying to make things right in his own way.

His riddles.

And Thor understood.

"I will always love you, Loki." Thor smiled at him. "No matter what you are."

"I am a monster and I will always be one." He stared at the floor. "Look at me now. Look back at the horrors I had done."

"You saw and heard of Helblindi's speech." Thor began. "You hate it that they seem to care about you, despite your actions to their land and their people. With them being the Frost Giants we have hated since we were children. You have conflict with it. More so that they blame father-"

"They should have blamed me." Loki cried softly.

"You did it because you thought it was right, Loki. And mostly because I had given you the thoughts before, when I was still arrogant and selfish."

"That's not the point." Loki stared at him.

Green eyes to Blue ones.

"Why would they care? I killed Laufey for Odin. I destroyed half of their land using the bifrost because of my hate. Endangered their people and yet they would still care for me despite my actions! That is not right. "

"It may not be, but they are your _real_ brothers." Thor took Loki's hands. "And brother's look out for each other."

Loki watched as his hands turn from Jotun blue into his pale Aesir skin.

Loki's eyes widened as it reached out to other parts of his body. Loki looked up to Thor's face as his brother continued to speak.

"You will always be my brother, Loki." Thor said. "Not truly through blood, but to me, you are. Nothing can break the bond I have shared and formed with you."

"Thor-"

Loki tried to stop him because Loki could not take it. His body had begun shaking and he could not stop. His breathing hitched and the whole world began to spin.

In Loki's thoughts...

Why does everyone care?

"You may have real brothers that seem to want you back brother, but I will always be here for you. No matter how much you push me to hate you, I won't. Somewhere along the way, we had both gotten lost. And we were both wrong. But together, Loki, we can fix all of this."

"You trust me that much?" Loki asked in disbelief. "You think I could change it?"

Thor nodded and Loki swallowed.

Loki brought his hands to his chest. He sat there against the wall, back in his normal skin, facing his brother Thor. Loki 's hand shook and his breathing still labored. The thoughts in his head swirled again and the darkness pushed its way through him but with enough will power, Loki kept calm.

Loki swallowed again and asked.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I did not." Thor shrugged. "I wanted to calm you down."

Truth be told that it had calmed Loki down. The mere sight of his pale skin and the presence of Thor inside the room had brought some life back into Loki and it felt like a great feeling. The silence continued but again, both had accepted it.

It looked like Thor really did come here just to help him.

Unlike others who want something more from him, something to exchange. But what did Thor want to exchange with? Nothing.

And that was what Loki enjoyed about the moment he had.

And it was time for the truth.

But first...

"Why are you defending me?" Loki wondered.

And Thor was at a lost on what to say but before he could answer Loki elaborated more on his question.

"Don't tell me because you care or because you love me and I am your brother." He said. "I want to know why you have decided to defend me so much after the destruction I have caused. What made you do so?"

"Because you are not in control of your actions." Thor muttered.

"How would you know?"

"My friends had seen a side of you, different from the one who attacked Midgard. They saw a kind, innocent and loving brother in you."

"I don't understand." Loki frowned.

"Do you remember what we mentioned about our past selves coming to Midgard?" Loki nodded. "Brother, many years ago during the time you had tried to take me on an adventure to a different timeline, it happened and it had worked."

"I don't follow."

"It worked Loki. Your spell had brought us to our future which is our future right now."

"It did not and I most certainly don't believe it." Loki scoffed. "Odin forbid the dark magic and had locked my magic away because of that simple curiosity. He may have thought me worthy of it again after a few days but you and I had not spoken of it for years."

Loki grimaced. "why would you bring it up again?"

"Because that is the reason why I left Asgard with the tesseract, brother." Thor said. "I had tried to explain it to you many times now. If only I was properly given the time to explain."

"Really?" Loki rolled his eyes. "I had not noticed."

"It had worked Loki and you had succeeded."

"Then why do we not remember any of it? Of the mortals?"

"We did. But only a portion of it." Thor explained. "You had learned a spell to cast our memories away, to erase them. But you had left the most crucial memories for us to think by on and it most certainly kept our future at bay."

Loki tilted his head in confusion.

"The Oath, brother." Thor pushed. "Try and remember."

"What Oath?" Loki snapped in annoyance. "Can you not just say it and be done with it? What is it with you and riddles today?"

"I will promise to try and change for the better, and I will always care for you." Thor said and smiled cheekily at his brother.

"To look after you always, despite circumstances, I will always consider you my brother."

But that's...

Loki momentarily tried to think of that memory. He had encountered those words before and it immediately warmed his heart. Loki felt pain and hurt crawl its way in as he recalled a certain memory of those words being whispered to his ear.

"That memory?" Loki suddenly remembered.

"Have you recalled it yet?"

"When Mother had brought me to the healing room, I recalled myself saying something similar to an oath but I do not remember where or when I had done so."

"So did I, and that was my oath. But I never mentioned it." Thor smiled. "Not until now."

"Mine was-"

"Yours was a promise to me that..."

Loki interrupted as if the words had already been engraved inside his head for all eternity.

"I will always love you, and will always try and help even if it costs me everything." Loki finished his words as he felt tears sting his eyes. "It was you all along. Everything I had done was for you."

It was the same oath he stood by for many years after that incident.

"And for yourself." Thor finished.

Loki's hands clenched and his teeth bit his lips, enough to draw blood.

An oath was an oath and it was stupid. Loki realized that they had both known before hand of their future and his parentage. In order to correct the time line they had to erase each others memory to keep it from destroying the future.

And Loki was shaken by it.

Thor had known before hand and had still loved him.

Those words were from the arrogant, selfish, yet loving brother that Loki had always had. And it pained him so much to realize it just now.

_Why?!_

"You stupid, idiotic oaf! It was you!" Loki cried as he pushed Thor away. "I hate you for making me like this. I hate your for seeing me this way! I hate you so much for being my brother. I HATE YOU! I hate you.. I hate you..."

Loki brought his hands to his face and began to violently wipe the tears away from his eyes and Thor forced Loki into a hug and did not let go.

"It was you... It was you..."

Loki continued to sob in Thor's chest and both of them kept their words to themselves.

In that moment, they needed no words.

Just actions.

Because it spoke for itself.

_"I missed you, brother." _Loki thought, unknown to him that he had spoken it out loud.

* * *

**oOo  
**

It had only been a few minutes since Loki had managed to release the rest of his anger and calmed down. Thor was now leaning on the wall with his back against it, and Loki was sprawled on top of him like a child. Loki's head buried on Thor's chest.

Thor had been stroking a few loose strands of Loki's hair and Loki did not seem to mind. He had gone silent and a few bitter sobs escaped his lips but Thor was sure he had calmed down.

"Are you alright brother?" Thor whispered.

"How can you be this cruel?" Loki murmured on Thor's chest as he looked up. "I am better off pretending that you don't exist."

"Then things would not be the same." Thor chuckled.

"Sometimes I just hate you and your life." Loki admitted. "For being so perfect without me."

"That is not true."

"Stop lying."

"I am not." Thor sighed.

"Prove it."

"Without you, I would have never survived in the world at all. You drive me to succeed and protect, brother. You keep me on my toes and you show me what is right and wrong. I've learned from you just as much as we learn from each other."

"You must realize that death is not a loss."

Loki pushed Thor away and sat in front of him.

The two brothers seemed to have exchanged positions but that didn't really matter right now. Thor knew that Loki was ready to tell them and it was only a matter of time before they bring Loki back into the court room.

It was now or never.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"You thought me dead before, after I fell from the Bifrost." Loki said. "I didn't die."

"I can see that but-"

"No, you misunderstand me. You think I pranced around the void and luckily found the Chitauri and took them as my army? Is that right?"

"No! Not at all!" Thor quickly said. "You are far too cunning for that."

Loki grimaced at Thor, who seemed to be fumbling with his words.

"In fact, brother," Thor continued. "The Avengers and I have found reason you were not in control of your actions. One being your attitude from the past and your time in Midgard and now. The other being that of the scepter, controlling your actions and the other was because of the tesseracts influence on you. Your eyes change."

"Yes, it turns from green to red."

"Not that, brother. Your eyes in Midgard were blue." Thor frowned and he knew Loki understood and was only prolonging the inevitable.

"What aren't you telling us, Loki? What is it that you fear?"

"There is something worse than death, Thor." Loki's lips pressed into a thin line.

"What is that?"

"It is what dies inside of you when you are still alive. Like hope, love..." Loki stared. "Freedom. The painful goodbyes that we had to endure were the ones without word or explanation."

"Who made you do it Loki?" Thor looked into his brother's eyes.

"You had suspected before, when you came to Midgard. You asked or rather shouted who controls the would-be-king, yes?"

"Aye. You did not seem like yourself."

"And... that was true." Loki sighed and buried himself on Thor's chest.

"Loki-"

"I've dealt the devil's hand, brother." He finally said. "I betrayed the trust of people I love for the sake of my selfish need of freedom. He found me, Thor. He took me away from the void and offered me things I longed for. Things I craved."

"You accepted?" Thor's voice was filled with worry.

"No." Loki replied. "Not at first. Not ever. I refused everything. I refused all of it. Until it became unbearable and I wanted the pain to stop. He would not stop."

_"It's dark! Why is it all so dark?"_ _Loki cried inside his head, unable to speak. "__Blood? Is that blood? Do I taste blood? What is happening? Where am I? It's so cold and everything is so dark." _

Loki remembered and shut his eyes.

_"W-who a-are you?" Loki watched a huge figure hover above him._

_"I am Tha-"_

Thor continued to stroke the locks on Loki's hair and it comforted Loki, enough for him to continue.

"I was torn from my pride. It is him Thor, I cannot say it." Loki gripped Thor's armor. "I cannot say his name."

"You need not say who it is yet, brother."

"But I must.. at the court I-"

"At the court. And _o__nly_ when you are ready, but I wish to know what had been done to you. At least tell me something so it may ease both our minds."

"Torture for many months. Endless and eternal." Loki's lips quivered. "I felt depraved of attention and longing. I was angry and hurt. I felt betrayed and I wanted the world to stop and feel my pain. It caused me to be blind of my actions. I could not think. I did not break and I would not break before, but I have now."

Thor frowned at the mentions of torture.

"It is a poison, Thor." Loki swallowed.

_"You will do as I say, Pet!" _Thanos' voice echoed inside Loki's head. _"You are mine to command! You owe me your life!" _

"I was given choices and I took the best one. I could not stay with them. It seemed perfect for me to take and I could not help it. It was my selfish need for freedom that I could not control myself."

"No Loki."

"Don't tell me I am wrong with my decision." Loki looked up. "I made my choices clear before and what hope is there now for redeeming myself when all is already lost? They will come for me soon and I will only bring destruction on this word, this realm."

"Not if we could help it."

"He has darker dreams, Thor. Nothing you can stop on your own."

"Then help us."

"What can I do but create chaos?"

Loki looked at him and the silence fell once more.

They heard faint echoes of footsteps from the distance and they both knew what was coming. No words continued on their previous conversation, because it was already understood.

And Loki could not help but change the subject.

"I missed you." He admitted in a whisper. "And I miss you still."

"You have said that before." Thor chuckled.

"Had I?"

Thor nodded.

"Then consider this a moment of madness." Loki murmured. "My thoughts are no longer the same as it used to be. It is scattered and broken, much like what I am now. What you see is nothing more than a pinnacle of what it used to be."

"You will be fixed, brother."

"I am no toy that can be easily fixed. The one who took me has courted disaster before, he would do so again. And I have been an end result. Used and broken."

"Fear not, Loki. You will be fine."

Before Loki could answer back, someone had stepped in front of the cell and bowed to Thor while he glared at Loki. Thor stood up and Loki remained seated on the floor, eyes traveling anywhere but theirs. There was a guard standing there with matching colored armor and a sphere and helmet.

One of the guards that had previous assaulted Loki inside his cell. The one who took it a step further and bit him as payback. Loki could not look at him.

"My Prince, we must return you and.." He looked and reconsidered his words. "-Prince Loki to the court room at once. By order of the All-father."

"I will do so." Thor said and the guard had no choice but to leave Thor with Loki.

"What are you doing?" Loki whispered weakly. "You are going to get yourself in trouble."

"When have I not?" Thor pulled Loki up to his feet. "Are you sure you are ready for this? I know you may still hate me but-"

"I don't." Loki blushed and looked away.

"What?" Thor blinked.

"I don't hate you. It is complicated, don't question it."

Thor nodded and grinned. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"No." Loki sighed. "Not ever."

"Are you going to tell them the truth?" Thor asked. "Everything you have told me?"

"No. I can't say it. As much as I am good at speaking, I simply can't explain it." Loki looked away and breathed. "But there is a way to do it even without words."

"Like what?" Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Thor, could you do me a favor?" Loki innocently asked.

"What kind of favor?" Thor cocked his head.

"You know of the mind gem, yes?"

_Loki had a plan._

* * *

**oOo **

Frigga had calmed the audience down and made a quick conversation with the King. Helblindi, Byleistr and the other Jotuns had begun conversing with the other realms except for the Aesir in order to calm themselves down. The leaders seemed to have come to an understanding, something which the others barely seen as good.

The Avengers had payed their respects and remained where they were suppose to be, after all, it had only been about an hour or so. Where would they all even go?

"So Thor went to talk to Loki, right?" Steve asked the others and they all nodded.

"They need to sort things out." Clint said.

"He needs to stabilize his brother before he creates more chaos for us." Tony said. "Not that I wouldn't mind. This place is boring."

"We're here for important matters." Natasha said.

"Let's just hope that Loki and Thor come to an understanding." Bruce said.

"They will." Coulson smiled.

Anyways, the trial resumed and Thor was still nowhere to be seen and neither was Loki.

Odin was back in the throne next to Frigga just as the council and the leaders were back in their seats. The moment they had all been waiting for was here.

And what shocked them was when the door had opened.

It revealed Thor walking side by side with Loki, who had returned back to his pale Aesir form. Nobody questioned what had happened between the two but they could all guess from the two brothers that they had at least come to terms with each other.

Helblindi could only watch as Loki's gaze falls to him but later to be snatched away by Thor and his family again. Helblindi cursed but was calmed by Byleistr.

_Brothers._

Odin nodded at Thor, who nodded back as a sign of approval. He seemed to have notice something different, especially with Huginn and Muninn on top of Odin's throne that Thor knew that his father knew.

And had let it slide.

"Those pesky birds." Thor muttered and Loki rolled his eyes.

Huginn and Muninn, mind and thought. Had watched them and told. Blabber mouths. But that didn't matter. Thor escorted Loki back to his seat but this time, Loki seemed calmer and saner than before.

Frigga noticed something strange and had seen Thor hiding something. She squinted at the object Thor was hiding behind his back and noticed a familiar blue glow.

Her eyes widened when she caught glimpse of it.

_The mind gem. _

"Loki- Odinson..." Odin began and stated for the sake of others. "Rather, Loki Laufeyson. You have heard the testimony of others, and only your word has not yet been heard. Arguments have traveled in this court already and we would have truth. Are you ready?"

_"As I will ever be." _He thought and looked at Thor, and smiled.

Now they had some proof to show.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Took me a while to write. I hope you are happy with this. The last few chapters have been intense, so now... well, you've seen how it went down. At least some bits of closure happened. but the drama continues! Thank you so much to all of you. And I have a plan for the next chapter, but the questions remain... _Mind gem!? _Oh yes. I have a plan and I hope it doesn't kill me. xD**

**Again, reviews fuel me to write faster so please, feel free to express how you feel. It always makes me smile to know that you enjoyed it. Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - My memories are yours

******Thank you for the lovely reviews guys. I love you all.**

* * *

**oOo **

_If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care_?

Loki was falling time and time again. He was lost and he felt unwanted still, even with Thor's presence around him, he felt long gone and into the darkness. He just felt so denied of everything he wanted.

So alone and horrible, it made him sick.

Loki felt the need to ask these questions himself, if anyone would care about him dying, and hoped that someone could hear his thoughts.

And that someone would be Thor.

_If my time was up, I would want to know if you were happy I was there_.

Loki looked at Thor, who had determination showing on his face as he continued to drag Loki from hallway to hallway, in search of the mind gem.

_Would it matter? _

Loki looked away and bit his lips.

Loki had begun to recall the times when they were mere children, who ran across the palace grounds searching for trouble. He had recalled the moments they did to help each other and just enjoy every moment they had, as if it were their last.

After everything he had done, his brother was still there.

Helping him.

_"How touching." _Loki thought. _"I don't deserve any of this."_

Loki followed Thor through the halls of the Palace.

The whole place was deserted and Thor was doing his best to stay focused in finding the vault. After all, what they were doing was forbidden. They were sure that Heimdall was watching them, but they also knew that Heimdall had reasons to keep the secret for himself.

"Thor-" Loki murmured.

"Just a little closer, brother." Thor pulled Loki to hurry up. "We just need to enter the door and get the gem. With the mind gem, you won't have to speak to them of the horrors that had happened to you. They will watch-"

"Of course."

"But are you sure you want this, brother?"

"Yes. You know they would not believe my word alone." Loki sighed. "If they want the truth, they can see it for themselves using the mind gem."

"But it will be dangerous, would it not?"

"It will be. There is a slight chance that, the Other and his master will take hold of me again."

There was a slip up and Thor found it almost immediately after it was said. Loki however, did not seem to notice what he had done.

What he had said.

Loki did not mention the Other and his master before and now, Thor was anxious to find out who took Loki and broke him into submission that he would cause this much destruction. Thor shook the thoughts in his head and glared with determination at Loki.

"I will not let that happen."

"It doesn't matter." Loki looked at him as he stopped walking. "You only need the truth to come out, and that is what we are doing. Now hurry before they think that I coerced you into committing a crime."

"You did, but it is not a crime."

"It is a crime if we are caught."

"Of course, Loki." Thor rolled his eyes.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep_?

Loki wondered if they would mourn and think of him again, just like they had done so before. But Loki wasn't so sure anymore. With everything constantly shifting and changing around him, he was sure that life would have nothing to offer him.

But now, he had begun to think that life offered him a chance.

To change.

_If I wasn't hard and hollow, then maybe you would miss me. _

Loki smiled sadly.

He watched as Thor entered the vault and take the mind gem off the scepter. Thor had quickly hid it under his cape and forced himself not to have a direct contact with it. The mind gem was powerful and it was still connected to Thanos and Loki did not want Thanos to influence Thor as he did to him.

Loki stood there, ever so watching and observing.

He felt the need to say goodbye, because his fate was nearing.

It was so close that he felt nervous already.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone that I'd like better._

He wanted to be like Thor when he grew up, but instead, Loki had become someone else.

The complete opposite of his brother. The darkness of the light and the shadow of the person he was looking up to. Loki wanted to reach out to Thor as badly as he could but...

His hands felt short.

"Come, Loki." Thor pulled him, once the gem was secured. "We must go before the All-father suspects we are doing something we are not supposed to."

Loki followed without a word.

"Your crimes will be lifted once you show them the truth, brother." Thor said as they ran. "You will be innocent and free again."

_I can never forget, so don't remind me of it_ _forever._

Loki thought as he saw from the corner of his eye, two of the All-father's watchful eye. Huginn and Muninn following after them. Loki immediately suspected that the All-father knew and has sent his eyes where they were supposed to be.

"Thor, the ravens." Loki muttered.

"The what?"

Thor looked up to see them following him and Loki, but there was no time to stop the ravens. They flew in front of them and disappeared out the open window and the brother's knew exactly where they would end up with.

"We must hurry, Loki." Thor pulled at Loki's hand faster. "There is not much time left before they start looking for us."

"Wait! Thor, hold on!" Loki cried and began to scratch at Thor's hand.

"We have to hurry Loki, or you might get punished for this. I do not want them do that to you."

Panic rose from Loki's chest as he felt trapped in Thor's grip. He didn't realize his nails were already digging in Thor's hands, enough to draw blood.

"I can't run as fast as you can!" Loki's breath hitched. "D-Don't be so rough!"

"Sorry." He stopped running and apologized. "At times I forget you are injured."

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry." Loki muttered as he pulled his hand away and rubbed at it. "Are you well? Does it hurt?"

"I will heal." Thor shook his hand. "You?"

"Doesn't matter."

Loki took Thor's hand and pulled at Thor, picking up the pace.

"Let us just go."

_What if I just pulled myself together? _

Loki thought on how he could make himself presentable. He had already interfered in the other speeches and had angered almost everyone inside the court room, not only that but he had shouted at everyone to stop and be reasonable.

It wasn't suppose to happen and he wasn't allowed to do that...

But it was done.

And nobody could have stopped him even if they had tried.

"Loki, hurry." Thor muttered. "We cannot stop now."

"R-right."

"They wait, we must make haste. Can you keep up?"

"Of course." Loki nodded. "I know. Keep going. Don't worry about my injuries."

Right now, the trial was to resume again and this time, it was his turn to prove them all wrong. But up until now, he still wasn't ready to fight back. Not after all the horrors that are now swirling inside his head.

There were many things that could go wrong in his speech, or the show he was planning on putting on.

But nothing seemed to click.

No matter what he would do, he would always fall into that abyss. He would always fall into the darkness and continue to crawl his way up and out for an escape.

But one thing he had some hope for was Thor, his friends and family.

Maybe it was time to give them a chance.

Just as they gave him _his._

_What if I just tried not to remember? _

Would that really work? If so, then what use would not remembering be if someone would constantly remind you of the horrors you've done?

It certainly would have backfired at some point.

_All the chances that have passed me by... _

Thor? His family? His friends? The Jotuns? The Avengers?

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try? _

To Loki, it would seem like this was his last chance to change whatever it is that has happened. This was the last moment he could look forward to and the rest would be up to someone else.

"Loki-"

He was nervous and he was afraid but he knew there was no point.

"Loki?"

"D-did you say something?" Loki was dazed.

"No." Thor shook his head. "Come on."

It would all end, soon enough.

_Would it matter at all?_

They reached the court room door and the guards were waiting for them. Loki still had the cuffs on his wrist and he stood behind Thor this time. He made sure not to get Thor into trouble as both of them acted natural as they could.

"We made it." Thor sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Will I ever be ready?"

"I don't suppose you will."

"Thor." Loki admitted hesitantly. "I will miss you."

"Loki this is not goodbye." Thor said quickly.

"I know-"

"I will not hear it Loki-"

"Just listen to me." Loki heaved, and composed himself. "I'm... I'm sorry for everything."

Before Thor could speak, Loki raised his chained hand and looked away. Unable to face Thor, he bit his lips and began talking, in hopes that Thor would understand the situation and simply leave it be.

He tried his best to explain it as quick and as simple as he could.

"I do not know why but this seems like the right time to say it. I love you, brother. As much as I tried to hate you and bring you down, I cannot. Just please, brother. Whatever you see or hear inside that room. Please do not judge me as harshly as others would."

"I would never."

"Promise me that, whatever happens. You will not judge me." Loki frowned. "At least give me your word."

"You have it." Thor took Loki's hand. "You always will. And Loki..."

"What?" Loki blinked.

"Never doubt that I love you."

He brought their foreheads together and parted a few moments after. Loki was still staring, mouth agape and Thor had a huge smile on his face as he patted Loki's shoulder and the doors opened.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care? _

Thor certainly would.

_Still stuck inside this sorrow. I have nothing and I'm going nowhere._

Truth be told, there was no place to run or hide. Because now was the time to face all the fears and stand on top of it.

_Would it matter at all? _

Yes.

Yes it would.

_"Can you help me forget?"_ Loki looked at Thor one last time. _"I Don't want to feel like this forever."_

* * *

**oOo **

_Tick Tock..._

_The clock counts down._

_ Wishing the minute hand could be rewound_.

Loki stared impassively at the audience and now that he and Thor have established things, the future looked brighter yet it was still dim. The cause of it was the people who were against him, but Loki would prove them wrong today.

"Loki- Odinson..." Odin began and stated for the sake of others.

Loki turned to the All-father and ignored the name he was given. It didn't matter to him but the next few words of the All-father broke Loki's heart.

"Rather, Loki Laufeyson."

Loki's eyes widened for a moment and his mouth agape, but he composed himself quickly. He would not ruin this at the start of it.

"You have heard the testimony of others, and only your word has not yet been heard. Arguments have traveled in this court already and we would have truth. Are you ready?"

_"As I will ever be." _He thought and looked at Thor, and smiled.

Loki breathed out.

This was it.

_So much to do and so much I need to say_.

_Will tomorrow be too late_?

Loki ignored the stares and the sounds that came from the All-father. He knew it was time to speak out but when he opened his mouth, no words had come out.

Loki frowned and time seemed to stop as he recalled his memories in the past. It seemed to flash before his eyes. He saw his childhood, his mischief, his tricks, the fun he had and the terribly things he witnessed. He saw his brother, his mother and everyone else.

_Feel the moment slip into the past._

_Like sand through an hour glass._

Loki looked at the audience and then at Thor. Thor nodded at him and revealed the mind gem. There were many people who protested but Odin silenced them.

Everyone was shocked at how calm the royal family was.

"This is getting interesting." Helblindi grinned and turned to Byleistr. "What do you think?"

"I agree."

Loki who sat there in silence, just stared at everyone.

"Why do you dare use the mind gem?" Honir wondered. "That came from the vault itself!"

"I will use it to show you my memories." Loki muttered loudly enough for everyone. "It will be enough to prove the statement of the others who have defended me."

"The mind gem will be useful." Thor walked towards Loki and handed it to him. "It is dangerous but it will bring us light."

"Why can he not just say what he wishes to say?" Askr asked.

"As much as I am curious." Helblindi hissed. "I wish to know as well. Why use the mind gem?"

"What do you mean?" Thor said. "This will be much easier."

"Why does he not use his great silver-tongue that is know across the realms?" Byleistr said. "The one thing he is proud of besides his magic."

"We all question it." Askr raised his head.

"You do not wish for me to lie." Loki replied impassively. "And this is the best way to do it. You do not believe a word I've said since. It will not stop you from doing so now."

"I allowed this." Odin said.

"The All-father?" The councilmen whispered in shock.

The audience let out their own reactions.

"What you are about to do is very dangerous." Odin continued. "If what you are saying is true that Loki was not in control of his actions and the gem was the cause of it, then so be it. It will hinder us later on. "

"Loki will not use it longer than necessary." Thor told him.

"Truly?"

"He will use it just enough to prove himself innocent."

"Then I give you my acceptance to continue."

_"Oh, Odin." _Frigga shook her head. _"Despite your arrogant ways, you still have a soft spot for your sons. If only Loki would understand that you still care for him."_

"Does anyone know why Thor is doing this?" Tony whispered to the Avengers.

"What do you mean?" Natasha blinked.

"I mean, I get the whole mind gem thing but, wouldn't it be too much to use that?" He argued. "It's bad and it's influenced most of us already."

"That's right." Clint nodded.

"I think I understand." Bruce said. "It's somewhat telepathic, since it could control ones mind. With Loki's magic, he could easily make someone see his mind and memories and project it using the mind gem."

"So it powers it?" Steve confirmed. "It will amplify it, right?"

"That's basically what might happen." Natasha nods. "They've thought this through."

"I think they did." Coulson chuckled. "If they pull this off, we could all win this trial."

"And Loki will be a free man." Clint sighed.

Thor handed the gem to Loki and Loki reluctantly took it.

The memories came back to Loki all at once and his hand shook. Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder to assure him that he was there to help him out if he could not go through with it.

Loki eyed him thankfully and gripped the gem.

_In the madness, I guess, I just forget._

_To do all the things I said.  
_

"I know that many of you hate me for my mischief and the damaged I've caused all over, and I do not deny most of what I had caused; but some truths are better left seen than told."

Loki breathed as his hand shook.

"You do not trust my word and that much I know, but once you have seen my memories, you will think twice."

Loki momentarily closed his eyes.

"I did." He said. "And I still do. But I am here to plea that I am not guilty to the crimes I have committed. It may have been me but my actions were not of my own hatred or anger. They are much deeper and horrifying than that."

Thor nods at him.

"If anything else, I am sorry." He muttered as he turned his gaze away.

Loki was tired and he had placed all the magic he had left in his reserves, inside the mind gem. It had begun to glow green and it almost blinded everyone.

_Today I'm going to try a little harder_.

Loki bit his lips and focused.

_I'm going make every minute last longer.  
_

The gem kept glowing until the wall behind the All-father and the council glowed green and a mirror like energy appeared to all of them.

A few gusts of winds entered inside the court room through the open balcony all over and gathered to the wall.

"Wow." The Avengers all stared in amazement.

"A sorcerer powerful than others." Freyr smirked. "Able to use the last of his reserves. Some would have already died being drained dry of magic."

"Even with the punishment he had gone through, he still fights." Karnilla grinned. "Someone to idolize, is he. A sorcerer indeed. It will be such a shame for him to go to waste."

"Impressive." Hela smiled.

"Let this bring truth then." Helblindi turned to the others.

"We shall see where it leads us all." Freyr nods.

"And it has begun." Loki sighed.

Loki stood up and turned around, while Thor stood beside him to watch. Thor took Loki's left hand which was holding the gem and placed his hand around it.

He squeezed Loki's hand for comfort.

"You are doing great, brother." Thor smiled. "Trust in yourself, just as you trust us."

Loki stared at Thor.

Thor only smiled at him and Loki left it alone, looking away.

_I'm going to learn to forgive and forget. _

Loki smiled inwardly.

Brother.

_Because we don't have long, I'm going to make the most of it.  
_

Loki looked back at the Avengers, who sat there watching the magic happen. Loki found humor in the sight of the Avengers wearing Asgardian clothes, but not only that, but their facial expressions give out a lot.

Avengers?

Friends?

Loki wasn't sure but he knew he was grateful either way.

Loki couldn't help but be thankful because if it wasn't for them, then Thor wouldn't be who he was now. And Loki wouldn't be the Loki that Thor loved again. They had exposed the truth and had let Thor into their lives despite their beliefs.

And it was enough for Loki to see the brighter side of things again.

_Today I'm _going to_ love my enemies_.

Loki smiled at the Avengers, and Coulson had pointed at him.

When the Avengers turned their gaze at Loki, he was back to facing the wall behind Odin and the Council; focusing more to create the images he wanted, and to show them the memories he desired.

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_.

That was himself.

_Tick Tock..._

I..._ hear my life pass by_.

Everyone watched as the green energy ceased and the court room grew dark. The torches that lit the entire room blew from the gust of wind and it had rendered the room in full darkness.

The only light was Loki's green magic hovering above all of them on the wall, the small blue glow of Tony's arc reactor and the mind gem.

_I can't erase and I can't rewind._

_Of all the things I regret...  
_

They all watched as Loki's memory appeared of when the Bifrost had been broken and both Thor and Loki were dangling off the edge of the broken Bifrost. Everything was falling and it was terrifying. They all had a distressed look and with Loki, an even painful expression.

**_"I could have done it, father!" _**Loki cried. **_"I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"_ **

"My dear boy." Frigga suppressed her tears.

Odin frowned and the others watched in horror at what they were witnessing. A memory of Loki's that was supposed to be his and his alone.

Now being shared with the world.

Nobody knew how Loki was able to keep this in a 3rd person perspective, but they were all sure it was because of the mind gem.

It was like a view of watching on television, even if you weren't there.

Magic.

Loki held onto the sphere for dear life and Thor holding the other end, while Odin did his best to stand his ground and hold onto Thor. They all watched as Odin's sad expression came into view and he spoke.

_**"No Loki."** _As plain and as simple as that.

He had let go, and Thor's painful voice echoed through all their ears as Loki plummeted into the abyss.

**_"Loookii Nooo!"_**

No sound came after and the darkness had surrounded him. The room went dark again, yet the green glow outlining the images illuminated the room.

_The most I do..._

_Is wishing I'd spent more time with you._

Thor squeezed at Loki's hand, because Thor could feel Loki shaking. It must have been hard for Loki to recall these painful memories. It had been so long since Loki had opened up.

Usually when they were children, Loki would always open up and say what he felt.

As they grew older, Loki became more distant and secluded. He hid his emotions in fear that someone would use them against him.

Many had abused his love, his kindness, his ignorance and his innocence.

Loki wouldn't let it happen again.

"It is alright, brother." Thor's soft voice whispered. "Keep going."

Loki swallowed and had let it happen.

_Here's my chance for a new beginning_.

_I saved the best for a better ending._

_And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see_.

In the image, they all saw Loki go in and out of consciousness. They heard the thumping sound from his fall. Blurred images of people hovered above him, sounds of chains and murmurs all about.

"What's happening?" Steve questioned.

**_"Prin-"_**

**_"-ki- Asgardia-"_ **

_**"Key... po...wer.."**_

"I think those things are trying to communicate." Tony squinted.

"He's going in and out of consciousness, Tony." Bruce explained.

"That makes sense."

Hissing noises and curses surrounded the quiet room and they all knew it came from Loki's memories.

"He looks so..." Natasha couldn't place it.

Hurt.

"Damn it." Clint bit his lips. "He really didn't recruit those things."

While everyone was taking time to compose themselves and see to it that they were taking it all in. Loki and Thor were in the middle watching as well, but little did the others know that Loki was slowly breaking.

_You'll get the very best of me. _

"Loki." Thor embraced his shaking brother.

"I... I can't. It's too much, Thor." Loki trembled in his embrace. "I'm- I just- I can't-"

"Do not think Loki. Just let it happen." _  
_

They saw images of the Chitauri walking about and checking him. They kicked at his limp body and poked him with their weapons. Loki's body lay there, injured and bloody.

"It will all be over soon." Thor whispered.

They watched as Loki coughed up blood and turned to his side as he groaned in pain. He was a mess, his whole body was covered in bruises and he was barely presentable.

"Shit." Tony muttered.

_**"Isss... hee.. awake?"**_A voice hissed and murmurs followed. **_"Good, I will see to it a deal is... set. But first... we must confirm our- suspicions. Before our master, allows it."_ **

_Your time is running out_.

Loki blinked and tried to get a better view of his surroundings. Where the hell was he and what was he doing there?

Loki groaned in pain.

_You're never going to get it back_.

_**"You are awake." **_It hissed.

_Make the most of every moment_.

_Stop saving the best for last.  
_

They watched as Loki was too disoriented to come up with a better sentence. He would have threatened, hissed or even scare the one who welcomed him but he was too unfocused.

Loki propped himself up using his elbows and pushed himself to sit.

_**"Welcome... Asgardian."**_

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

******The first song is called "Would it Matter" and the next one is "One day Too Late" by Skillet.**

**Let's just say that I've been listening to too much of their song and came across the two songs, and it fits so perfectly well to Loki's story. It's been a big help towards making this chapter and I revised them a little to fit better. And the lyrics itself help explain what was happening.**

**Apologies if there is confusion, I hope there are none, but do not worry. The next chapter will be easier to understand on what they are watching and this is the only time I used song lyrics. **

**More to come. xD  
**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster, so even just a tiny one is appreciated, thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Nightmares

**Thank you all for your kindness. :)  
**

* * *

**oOo **

They all watched with full attention as they forgot about everything else that was happening inside the court room. Friends, anger, hatred, shock and all else were forgotten in the dust. They continued to focus on what was before them, which was the memory Loki was desperately trying to show.

**_Loki propped himself up using his elbows and pushed himself to sit._**

**_"Welcome... Asgardian."_**

Loki had shut off from the world as he clung tightly onto Thor.

The words of the other ran up to his spine and Loki couldn't stop thinking about it as it repeated over and over inside his head.

Loki tried blocking it of but it was useless.

His hands gripped his brother's armor with all the strength he had left, his eyes were shut and he was shaking furiously. Thor already had his hands wrapped around Loki's waist, in fear that if he let go, Loki would crash and lose himself even further.

The madness was taking over.

But at least Loki had an anchor now, and Thor would not let it slip by so easily. He cradled Loki's fragile body and he could feel Loki was trying his best to stop sounding so cowardly and weak but it was useless.

The past cannot change so easily.

It cannot return like the way it used to be and the hardest part to do, was moving on.

"Loki." Thor muttered. "It will be fine, nothing has happened yet."

"You see it as it is now." Loki whimpered. " But all else will be darker, soon."

"Loki you know that-"

"Pl-please T-thor." He looked up. "D-don't question me now. Please don't. J-just leave it to happen. J-just watch. It is harder for me already. T-to show you-"

"I'm sorry." Thor ran a hand to Loki's hair. "Just ease yourself, brother. All will be well. You will be well."

"It won't." Loki shut his eyes again. "And I will never be... okay."

The warriors three turned to look at Loki, who was still dangerously leaning on Thor. It was but a brief moment of gazing until they went back to the memory that hovered above them all. The scary green glow and the silence inside the room nerved them.

_"Oh, Loki." _

Sif felt pity and anger on her chest as she watched.

She did not expect Loki to be this far gone, because to her it seemed like it was fixable and that it was just momentarily.

Now, she feared for the worst because it was becoming more deeper and darker than before.

Lighting the truth was the only way.

Fandral, he felt chills run up his hand and spine as he watched. He was uncaring before and placed their foolery above all else, but now was not the time for games and as he watched the more horrors and truth he discovered about Loki.

It pained him to watch a friend go through that.

Volstagg and Hogun remained still as ever and kept to themselves. Volstagg was glad that he wasn't eating right now, because he couldn't bare to digest everything while watching such a scene.

Hogun remained grim and his expressions grew dimmer and darker as the story played.

It was not going well for the Avengers either.

They were all riddled with horror as they watched. And that included the royal family and the leaders. They could see the horror Loki was dealt with and nothing could get past their observations.

The Loki in the memory was so lost and wounded yet it contained the Loki who was still somewhat young, mischievous and playful.

At least, until it all breaks apart.

"I'm sorry, brother." Loki whispered to Thor, his voice slowly fading. "So sorry. So sorry. So very... sorry."

All of a sudden, the room had gone cold.

Almost as cold as Jotunheim and it gave everyone chills. The air was full of tension and it became eerie all of a sudden and they did not like it one bit.

_**"Where are our manners?" The creature said. "Welcome."**_

**_Loki was dragged to his feet and he leaned heavily to the side where the Chitauri had pulled him. As he was dragged upright, he was immediately slammed to his knees.  
_**

**_"Uh.." Loki groaned._  
**

"That has to hurt." Tony muttered.

"Shh..." Clint hissed.

**_Now bowing to the strange creature before him, Loki had shut his eyes in pain and opened them again trying to compose himself.  
_**

**_"Awake?"_**

**_Loki gave the creature one of the most intense glares he could give as he let his magic seep out of his body, in hopes that a plan to escape would work out._**

**_And for a moment, he felt nothing._  
**

"Do you think he'll negotiate with them immediately?" Steve wondered.

"Doubt it." Coulson turned to him.

"He's right. Loki won't do a negotiation unless he benefits from it." Natasha concluded. "I have my suspicion that he ends up agreeing anyways."

"That's because he does." Tony points out.

"No. Nat's right." Clint said. "If they're who they say they are. They would probably do things to Loki to make him agree."

_**"And what in Valhalla's name are you?" Loki crudely pointed out.** _

_**Stalling.**_

"He knew the encounter was bound to happen." Bruce stated and questioned. "Right?"

"I'm confused." Steve breathed. "Why would he ask that instead of escaping?"

_**"What do you want from me and where am I?"**_

_**Delaying.**_**  
**

"A foolproof plan." Coulson said.

_**"You cannot demand us to simply speak and carry out answers for you." It hissed and encircled him. His eyes trailed over Loki's heavily wounded form and breathing. "We bow to none like you."  
**_

_**"Why not?" Loki glanced around. "You look like lowly creatures, all the same idiotic notion you could handle me."**_

_**"I would not say such insults to those that hold your life, Asgardian." It said. "Or should I call you, Prince? Besides, we took you because of our master."**_

_**"You have no hold over me."**_

_**Loki glared at the creature as one of the Chitauri pulled at Loki's hair and Loki was forced to watch in submission. **_

_**"Do I not?" The creature laughed. "Or are you convincing yourself of that knowledge?"**_

_**"Perhaps. And you would care?" **_

_**His body couldn't conjure enough magic and it scared him.**_

_**"I was asked to take you. Spare you. You owe us."**_

_**"I'd rather die than owe you for my life." Loki felt the Chitauri dug its nails on Loki's scalp and the tug of his hair shot pain through his body.**_

_**He was too vulnerable. **_

_**Emotionally, mentally and physically. **_

_**"We could use your talents." It said. "We would have so much power once we are through."**_

_**"And what makes you believe I want power?" **_

_**"Do you not?" It laughed. "We've seen inside you, Prince. We know of your thoughts and you cannot escape this. You would be asked to help us ,or be forced, if you do not comply immediately."**_

_**Loki stayed silent and listened.**_

_**"I am the Other and we are the Chitauri."**_

Thor's eyes widened.

It was the same name that Loki had mentioned before and now, Thor was seeing it for himself that this was one of the creatures that played Loki to fight and break.

"I could not-" Loki choked. "Bro-brother I didn't- I swear I-"

Thor could feel anger rise inside of him, but was drowned by the small sobs and hiccups that came from Loki.

"It is fine Loki. Speak no more and let it happen. Drown it with other thoughts. Think not of this and just let it happen."

Loki nodded shakingly.

Thor didn't want Loki to feel his anger and so he lets it fade for a moment and he would think of it again later on. Now, he would just have to watch and see for himself.

_**Loki did not let the Other finish as he conjured enough strength inside of himself to blast the Chitauri who held him and ran. **_

_**How he managed to conjure enough energy was unknown to him. It was instincts that threw himself on his feet and made a run for it. Only to escape and be free again. He had wished for death, not for the hands of these creatures.**_

_**He would not let them have their way.**_

_**The Chitauri toppled to the ground and was later hissed at to retrieve the running Prince. The other Chitauri began to shoot at Loki, who was desperately trying to find an exit.**_

_**"Where am I?!" Loki thought frustratingly. **_

_**He ran and avoided as he reached the end of the pile of rock in space. Loki's eyes widened to see a huge fleet of them just below. **_

_**Loki could turn around, and before he could make a run for it again, something heavy attacked him from above.**_

_**Loki got pinned on his stomach as he struggled to get the thing off him.**_**  
**

_"Prince Loki." _Freyr thought worriedly. _"If only we had all known. Your fate might not have ended this way." _

Freyr turned to Loki who was still with Thor. He wanted to speak with him later if he could but he knew that now was not the time, given Loki's current predicament.

Freyr knew that Loki had the chance to win, as the memories seem to be giving a lot of information, and was already changing people's view of him.

Some may think of Loki as a coward, weak, deprived of love kind of brother or a monster even but it would not stop them from knowing the truth. Nobody gives a damn anymore to what other people think. This is what they were focusing on and they will have no interruptions.

_**"Master would be displeased that you tried to run." The Other walked towards him. "There is no escape. You came a long way from home, Asgardian. Or should I say the forgotten prince? Word travels far."**_

_**"I have no use to you!" Loki coughed out blood. "I'm just a stray that fell into your hands. Why not kill me and be done with having to put up with someone like me?"**_

_**"You talents are needed."**_

_**"For what exactly?" Loki glared. **_

_**"For a new purpose of course." The Other laughed. "Master sees so much potential in you and you have only been here for a few days."**_

_**"Days?"**_

_**"Passed out. Taken care of until some parts of you... healed."**_

_**"And what does your master wish of me?"**_

_**"Your talents. You could help us and you would be made King."**_

_**"I was already a King." Loki pushed at the topic.  
**_

_**"Was." The Other grinned.**_

_**"Why pray tell in my right mind, would I accept such offers for my talents to be used by those I don't even know and have only met and those who desire to almost kill me in the process!?"**_

_**"Your silver-tongue is useful after all." The Other laughed. "But that is not the extent of it all, is it? You're holding back."**_

_**"Unhand me this instant or I will have you all slaughtered-"**_

_**"Silence, Prince." The other hissed. "You owe us your life and our Master wants you alive."**_

_**"Who in Hel's name is this so called Master of yours?"**_

_**"In time, you will see. For now, sleep well."**_

_**Before Loki anticipated the attack, he was hit on the head and he blacked out.**_**  
**

For those who watched, they did not see Loki getting hit. They only saw the darkness swallow Loki and the memory up before they could see what else was done to him.

"I don't think I can keep watching." Tony breathed. "This is horrible."

"This isn't the worst of it, I'm guessing." Natasha crossed her arms. "They're playing each other. Like a game. It won't just end up with words. It'll end up in torture."

"We all know it will." Coulson sighed.

"They're waiting to see who strikes first." Clint assured. "And I'm guessing Loki won't be able to do shit."

"Let's just hope _we_ can handle what happens next." Bruce muttered. "I don't think I can handle much more stress."

"You and me both, buddy." Tony agreed.

_**"-wants us to-"  
**_

_**"Certain?"**_

_**"-fear- Darkness-"  
**_

_**"-Yesss-"**_

_**"-If he does not comply?"**_

_**"-death-"**_

The sounds echoed through out the court room and they knew in an instant that it was the Other that first spoke and a new dark voice that was familiar to Odin a few caught them instantly.

Odin had a look of determination on his face as he looked to Loki, still embraced by Thor.

_"Who did you make a deal with, Loki?" _He wished to question but would soon get an answer to.

_"My son." _Frigga cried as she wiped the tears of her eyes.

"Odin."

"Frigga." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "It will be well."

"It won't be." She whispered. "You know this."

"We can hope."

"It is already done." She said. "The damage was done."

"Aye." Odin agreed. "We can only watch."

**_The scenery changed and Loki was inside a cell, mouth gagged with a black cloth and his hands were chained together. _**

**_Loki's hair was disheveled and his armor torn off. He was left with his green tunic and black leather pants. His boots were also taken from him, leaving his bare feet to fend for the cold._**

_**"Awake?" The Other walked forward and pulled at the gag on Loki's mouth. "Pleasure to speak with you again. Enjoy your stay?"  
**_

_**"Keep mocking me and you will find out." Loki rasped. **_

_**"Again, we will try and change that attitude of yours." The Other spoke swiftly as if on a mission. **_

_**Loki felt the urge to roll his eyes.**_

_**"Here is my masters deal. If you would help us willingly, he will give you a kingdom to yourself. What is it that you wish? Asgard?"**_

_**"I have no need for a kingdom." Loki spat. **_

_**"Give us something to start with. Surely you could tell us all about Asgard?"  
**_

_**Loki mockingly stared at him.**_

_**"Loki?"**_

_**The first time the Other used his name and yet Loki seemed unfazed. He kept his mouth shut and waited for the Other to continue. **_

_**His foolhardy plan seemed to be taking its toll. **_

_**"Speak!" The Other grew agitated and gripped Loki's jaw with his fingers, squeezing tightly. "You dare think this is a play. He who spared you? He is offering you things and you refuse?"**_

_**Loki only glared.**_

_**The Other pushed at Loki's face and retreated and spoke with the guard. The only sound in the room was Loki's heavy breathing and the darkness swallowing the memory again.**_

"Loki." Thor wondered. "Why did you not continue? You could have killed him."

Thor looked at Loki, fearing at what he had just implied and now Thor was stumbling to defend what he had just said and hoped that Loki wouldn't take it as an offense.

"What I meant is-"

"What do you mean?"

Loki looked lost for a moment until he found Thor's dark blue eyes and Loki felt like he was drowning. He stared at Thor for a few moments and answered.

"Your talk with him? Why did you not continue?" Thor stumbled. "You almost had something and I- You don't have to answer brother, I was only speaking out of-"

"Because there was no point in continuing it." Loki stared at him.

"Why?" Thor blinked. "What? I don't-"

"I lost consciousness after... after it happened. Then-"

_**"-do not feed him-"**_

_**"It would result to death then, Master? - use of him- yes?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"He hears us-"**_

_**"-barely."**_

_**"-what is-"**_

_**"-he will accept. Feed him not. Make him weak. Then he will answer to me."**_

Loki could still hear the voice no matter how much he drowned himself in good memories. Mostly because there were few of them and the voices were too loud, too obstruct and confusing. Loki didn't know which emotion he would answer to.

Would it be madness?

Desperation?

Fear?

_**Loki was given no food and water for days. He was left in the darkness and he was going in and out of consciousness. His mind dancing back and forth into reality and dreams. **_

_**He dreamt of Thor and his family.**_

_**"Ohh.. nice feathers."**_

_**"You don't want to start this again, do you? Cow?"**_

_**Then the scene changed of Loki's memory about Thor's friends. **_

_**"Loki, you must convince the All-father-"**_

_**"And then what- I love Thor more dearly than any of you-"**_

_**"Silver-tongue turned to lead?"**_

Loki turned to the memory and then the audience. He watched as they all stared and gaped at the good memories and scowled at the bad ones.

_**And it included nightmares of Jotuns, Odin's words, failure and his terrifying attempts at peace. It was all flashing before his eyes.** _

_**"You know not what your actions unleash, I do."**_

_**"No Loki."**_

_**"I will not fight you brother!"**_

_**"I'm not your brother, I never was!"**_

_**"Loki this is madness!"**_

_**"I could have done it! FOR you! FOR ALL OF US!"**_

Loki wasn't sure but it all felt endless.

_"Ignorance is bliss, they say." _Loki bitterly thought. _"Why could I have not been ignorant like the rest of the world? Why me?"_

Like an eternity of torture, of recalling all the horrid things done to him.

"It will get worse." Loki spoke out loud. "It will keep getting worse."

And Loki felt Thor's arms tighten around him and his body slumped forward and the darkness attacked him again. This time, he couldn't escape from it, he was too tired to fight back and so...

He accepted.

* * *

**oOo **

Thor and Loki were now seated beside the Avengers. Loki had dangerously lost consciousness and dropped the mind gem. It was good that it did not shatter and the memory remained in tact. It seemed that with enough energy, Loki had managed to let the mind gem control the memories.

It was dangerous, yes, but it was the only way to tell his story.

He could not say it out loud and it never really was something to be told.

Thor picked the mind gem up and placed it on the chair where Loki had once sat on and left it there. He carried Loki and walked towards the Avengers.

Nobody protested and stopped him from doing what was right. Right now, everyone inside the Court room, the thousands of people were debating to themselves on who really was the bad guy here.

The memory, however was still blank and the green energy circled the room, like it was looking for something. It momentarily hovered above Loki, like it was seeing if he was alright and later to attack the wall again.

The mirror like memory glowed green.

The court room was dark, illuminated by the dancing green magic and the scene played on again, once Loki was comfortably resting by Thor's side.

Protected by him and the Avengers.

And they all took the moment to digest what was going on.

_**Loki woke again and was dragged to the throne room, or at least what looked like the throne room. Loki wanted to puke as the wave of dizziness hit him.**_

_**He had been locked in the darkness for a few days or even weeks. They did not touch him or speak to him. He just heard voices and was left there to rot, until this fateful day.**_

_**"You refused my offer."**_

_**The man laughed darkly.**_

_**"I am offering you a world, for information and assistance. Yet you speak not of what is under your tongue, what you wish to say." He chuckled. **_

_**Loki breathed.**_

_**"You wound me with your silence, Prince."**_

_**Loki did not look up, he stared at the persons feet as he was pushed to kneel in front of him a while ago. Loki let his hair cover his face and he did not dare look again.**_

_**"You could be so useful."**_

_**Loki felt chills when the person stood up and walked towards him, he could feel the man's breathing just above him. Loki closed his eyes and let the creature before him touch him. **_

_**"A beautiful creature as well. So fine and elegant, yet you have yet to speak to me. Shame. And I've heard so many stories revolving you and your brother. Odin should be proud? Or am I wrong?"**_

_**Loki's hair was pushed back and fingers traced at his cheeks as it made its way to his chin.**_

_**"I need only your talents and your information on Asgard." He breathed closely to Loki. "They have something I wish and I want to reclaim it. And you will help me in doing so."**_

_**Loki felt his face rising from the touch, being leveled to look up.**_

_**"You have no choice but to obey. Refusing me is calling for your death."**_

_**He dared not open his eyes.**_

_**And he had already wished for death.**_

Everyone in the room held their breath. The voice was familiar to some and to others who only have heard it, felt like the devil waiting to tear you open. They feared the voice and what was being offered.

"I know him." Hela scowled. "It is he. The monster of all."

"And who do you speak of?" Helblindi curiously hissed in question.

"Watch and you will see." was all Hela replied.

They weren't sure where this would play out and in hopes, they wished it to end.

Quickly.

**_"Open your eyes." _**

**_Loki refused. _**

**_"I said open them!"_**

**_Loki's arm was grabbed and squeezed at, causing Loki to whine in pain and open his eyes._**

**_"AhhH-ngh" Loki's lips quivered and he looked up. _**

**_Tears streaming down his face in pain. He saw purple and red dancing with a bluish glow, it screamed at him at the face as he saw who it was._**

**_Or what he thought it was._**

**_"I would teach you not to disobey me, Runt! I am THANOS! Mad Titan! LORD OF THE CHITAURI!" He said. "And you would do well to give thanks to those who had saved you!"_**

"He's is alive!" Freyr shouted, almost standing. "This proves enough that we are all in danger!"

"He should have been killed!" Karnilla protested. "Why has he returned!?"

"I know not!" Odin slammed gungnir on the ground. "We will find out. Hela, you know of this?"

"My suspicions only." Hela answered. "I knew not whether it was real or if it was merely a trick. But I had sensed something strange as so many deaths have entered my domain and I could only guess. But dear Loki's presence was not unknown to me. I have said so before that he had visited me often as I and he would like. It was a blessing and a curse."

"He was the one that took Loki." Frigga gasped.

"Yes. Tis true." Hela said graciously. "It is the reason why I saw him time and time again. He was tortured, I believe. You may not see it now but perhaps if we are shown then what I say is true."

"We should not make conclusions!" Askr shouted. "We have yet to see truth. This could all be a ploy!"

"Lies!" Helblindi shouted.

"You see it yourself Asgardian!" Byleistr hissed.

"Who's Thanos?" Bruce asked Thor. "Is he some kind of enemy?"

"He is the conqueror of all worlds." Thor replied without a second thought. "He loves chaos and courts death."

"Death?" Tony gaped. "Oh god, he's psycho!"

"This is visibly getting worse." Natasha muttered and looked to Clint. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad but also bad." Clint cupped his face. "It's so hard to digest this information."

"You're doing good, Clint. It'll be over soon."

"Yeah thanks Nat." He answered with a smile. "Maybe once this is done, we could go back home."

_Home?_

Thor could almost hear Loki's childish voice inside his head.

_"Are we going home, brother?" _

_"Yes we are, Loki. And we will see Mother and Father soon."_

_"I missed them."_

_"I miss them too."_

Thor looked at Loki's sleeping form, for the first time in a while, he was with his brother again and Loki was alright. Thor cradled Loki in his arms and caressed Loki's pale skin with his own. His brother did not stir but leaned closer to him, in deep sleep.

He shook his head and turned to the Avengers.

"It will be explained, my friends."

_It would all be over soon._

They were drowned by Loki's quivering voice as they payed attention to the memory again.

_**Loki was now visibly shaking. The self realization had struck him and Loki now knew where he lay at. He was dealing with a higher force not known to many and a mistake could lead him in the darkness forever.**_

_**"T-thanos?" Loki's eyes widened. "Y-you were-"**_

_**"Banished? Exiled? Thought to be dead?" He laughed. "I escaped. Fought. Brought life a new and continued my journey. And I was lucky you have fallen to me."**_

_**"W-what do you need me for?"**_

_**"Speaking now are we?" Thanos cupped Loki's jaw and pulled him up.**_

_**Loki dangled in pain as he tried to claw at Thanos' hand to escape, but struggling was already useless from the beginning. Loki watched in horror and stared at those red devilish eyes.**_

_**"I want you to tell me about the Infinity gauntlet and where Odin placed it." **_

_**Loki realized and glared at Thanos.**_

_**"So that is what you're after." Loki choked. "You can't have it."**_

_**"Oh, I know." Thanos chuckled and let go of Loki. "I have much more interesting prizes first. That is the tesseract. Ever heard of it?"  
**_

_"No." _

_Loki lied as he embraced himself while he sat there on the cold concrete, facing Thanos. He looked away and dared not meet his eyes.  
_

_"I think you do and you would help me. I assure you if you accept, then I will spare you pain and give you mercy."_

_**"Death is a mercy." Loki said.**_

_**"Something that you don't deserve, yes?"**_

_**"I'm not helping you!" **_

"Oh god." Tony muttered to himself. "How tough can he be even in that situations. He's getting clawed at and verbally tortured and he's still fighting?"

"What does he have to lose?" Natasha mumbled as an answer.

_**"I would have you begging me to spare your filthy life!" **_

_**"Ahh-ugh! Unhand me!" Thanos dragged Loki forward with his arm and forced Loki to lie on his back. **_

_**Thanos pressed his foot on Loki's chest and laughed darkly, he reached out for a sharp object and held it high for him to see. **_

_**"You would crawl to me when I am finished with you. I do not take it lightly to being refused. **__**Once they are done. You will be accepting my offers with a heartbeat and without a second thought. You hear me, Prince? You will accept!" **_

_**"I am going to keep refusing!" Loki shouted. "You think me so easily manipulated by your words? No good offer could make me come crawling to you! I would rather die than share an information like that! You were banished for a reason and The All-father-"**_

_**"Even if you hate them enough to betray them!? I've seen your story." He held the scepter containing the mind gem.  
**_

_**Thanos touched Loki's cheeks with the sharp edge of it and licked his lips in Loki's reaction. Loki couldn't get up from the weight of Thanos' leg and he desperately wanted to die at that moment.**_

_**"I didn't-" Loki's eyes widened. "How did you-?"**_

_**"You will give me what I want Trickster! The tesseract, the Gauntlet, your obedience, your magic and yourself!" He hissed.**_

_**"I.. I..."**_

_**"I will have what I want. And you will be no more than my sweet obedient Pet!"**_

_**Thanos dragged the sharp edge of the sphere on Loki's shoulder.**_

_**And for the first time...**_

_**Loki screamed.**  
_

And in that moment, Loki woke up and screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**Cliffhanger. I regret nothing! xD**

**I apologize for the long wait. You can blame my college schedule and how hard this chapter is to make. I had trouble visualizing what could happen and this is how it ended up in. I hope it's alright. I will try and update again soon.**

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Torture

**A chapter for you lovely readers. Thank you again! And, lots of feels on this chapter. I don't even know why I did it but it was lovely! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**oOo **

The audience was shocked by a blood curdling scream that came from the first row in front. The memory hovering above them dissipated and the room was kept in the darkness. Their eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness and the moonlit sky outside barely helped them.

The glowing green energy was gone and the mind gem ceased its glowing as it sat there on the chair, useless and somewhat worthless.

Everyone ceased their movements and the warriors defended themselves in case something happened. Though none did, and they were left in silence.

"Ahhhhhhhh-"

The screaming continued and they all knew that it came from the younger prince. The All-father slammed gungnir and instantly, the whole court room was lit from the darkness. Flames appeared on the torches and it clouded the room with brightness.

"No! STOP! Thor! Help me! Someone help!"

Thor didn't know what to do.

They had been watching the memory of Thanos tormenting Loki and when Loki had screamed, it was as if the pain was also dealt to him at that very moment.

It hurt to hear him scream.

Loki had jolted from his seat and tried to run with his eyes closed. Thor's body reacted with instincts and he grabbed Loki, pulling him towards him and onto his lap. It only worsened when Loki reacted to it and he began to struggle and Thor didn't know what else to do.

The jolt had sent his friends in panic as they tried to get away from the screams, but Loki wouldn't stop.

He couldn't, like he didn't know how to.

He won't wake up.

"Not the dark! NOT THE DARK!" Loki cried weakly. "P-please! THOOORR! Heeellp me! No more- no more-"

The scream was desperate, longing, hurt, tired and begging.

"S-stop it." Thor weakly begged for his brother to stop.

"PLEASE! I beg you! No more!"

"Loki listen to me-"

"I can't- Stop! I beg you! THOOOR!"

The rest of the Avengers seated next to Thor and Loki were already standing up and staring. Loki startled them and they were too shocked to react. It took them a few good moments to take things in and when they did it seemed too late already.

Loki screamed again.

"Make him stop!" Tony covered his ears when he heard Loki scream.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve panicked and turned to the rest of them.

"I... I don't know!" Bruce said. "He startled me and-"

"Calm down, Dr." Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?" Clint wondered.

"He just started screaming!" Tony shook his head. "Damn. Someone make him stop!"

Bruce had walked to the far end near Tony to get away from Loki. It almost woke the beast inside him if he weren't in control.

Tony flinched at the scream and could not stop looking at Loki. The screams reminded him of himself when he was back in Afghanistan. The bloody screams and the horrible memories. He had woken once with a nightmare similar to that but he can't really compare his life with Loki's.

Loki's life was much worse.

Clint, Coulson and Natasha were assessing the situation as usual but they couldn't hide the worry in their eyes. Like everyone else, they could all feel the pain.

Steve tried his best to help Thor with Loki but he couldn't get near the two gods with Loki kicking at him to get away. Steve would have been badly injured if he tried.

They were gods after all, and Steve was only human despite his super strength.

The warriors four were standing behind the seat, all looking at Loki with a pained expression on their faces.

This was not looking good.

Loki clawed at Thor's gripping hands and he scratched continuously, as if waiting for Thor to let go but he didn't. Loki cried and cried until he could no longer do it.

Loki begged to be let go but Thor was reluctant to do so.

"Loki, stop."

"Please." Loki weakly said as he cried. "I'll do anything. Please let me go."

_I'll do anything._

Thor frowned and took a deep breath.

_"I'm sorry Loki." _Thor scowled.

"I'll do anything. Please let me go. Please. Thor help-"

He couldn't take the pain in Loki's voice and Thor couldn't imagine what else had happened during Loki's stay with the Chitauri but he knew it was bad.

Loki was calling to him.

And he didn't know what to do, how to help.

"Anything. I'll do anything." Loki breathed out.

It sent chills down their spine as Loki continued to do so. He begged, pleaded and screamed, and it tore Thor's and everyone's heart apart.

Frigga was struggling as she stayed dignified and calm in front, but a mother was a mother and she would not let it slip past her that Loki was in pain. She ran to Loki immediately and put a hand on Thor's shoulder, as if to say that she would take over.

"Mother, he won't stop." Thor said in panic.

"K-keep him still." Frigga said. "Maybe we should-"

"Let me go! Let me go!" Loki shouted as he struggled from Thor's grip. "Please! I'll do anything! Make it stop!"

"I don't know what to do, mother!" Thor breathed out. "He just- I can't-"

"Loki. Child." Frigga sat next to him, avoiding Loki's kicks. "We are here. Your mother-"

"Make it STOP!" He cried. "No more! Please! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just stop."

Everyone flinched at Loki's words.

Did he just say that he would agree?

On what?

They weren't sure what he agreed upon or if it was even connected but they were sure that it was part of Loki's memories.

Trauma could do horrible things to you when you least expect them.

Thor couldn't handle the screams anymore.

"Loki wake up!" Thor shouted at him. "You're safe! You are with us now! They cannot hurt you!"

"-no more-" Loki sobbed.

"Loki, listen to me." Thor tightened his grip from behind and whispered. "Brother, you are safe."

"-make it stop-"

"It's me Loki. Why won't you wake?"

Thor locked his hands over Loki and embraced him as tightly as he could. Loki had his back to Thor and was struggling as if his life had counted on it. Loki would not stop screaming and soon tears were falling from his eyes and Loki's voice was already hoarse.

"Can't you wake him up?" Clint said in panic.

"Can't you jolt him awake with your lightning?" Tony offered.

"That would make things worse." Natasha told him. "And you call yourself the genius."

"At least I'm offering something."

"-make it stop-" Loki continued to sob.

"The gem." Odin walked forward.

"What about the gem, father?" Thor wondered. "Do you think it is affecting Loki?"

"It is his past trauma's and recollection of memory that is affecting him. And the gem might have something to do with it but I doubt it could be worse." Odin breathed. "You could take Loki away from here and let the gem speak the truth. It would do him no good to stay here with his condition. He is far too tired and..."

"Unstable." Natasha spoke for him.

"Yes, indeed he is." Odin nodded. "And it would do him well to rest."

Thor offered.

"I'll take him to my-"

"No, let me. I will care for your brother." Frigga said.

"It is done." Odin said.

"Why can I not take him-" Thor frowned.

Frigga placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and spoke.

"You need to be here to witness what has happened to Loki in those times where Heimdal could not see. And you must be with your friends, and as Prince of Asgard, it is your duty to stand for what is right and what should be."

"But mother-" Thor protested.

"She is right." Odin said. "Your mother will take care of your brother. He needs to rest."

"Thor- I'm sorry." Loki whimpered. "Please-"

"Loki. You're safe."

Loki's tears fell and he slumped forward.

It was a good thing Thor was still embracing him, or else he would have fallen to the floor.

Thor pulled Loki to his chest.

Loki's hair was messily covering his face, his breathing erratic and face flushed red with sweat trickling down. He looked so sick and tired that he looked almost dead.

"Let me at least take him to my room." Thor begged. "I do not think I can leave him like this."

"Yes." Odin agreed. "It would be for the best."

Odin looked at the audience and decided that it was time to take things into consideration. This wasn't a normal trial anymore, this was something beyond their comprehension.

Too much information was breaking lose and this was between them and not the audience. It had to be done quickly and diligently.

"A break is in order. Go with you mother. I will settle things here."

Odin had gone about letting the people leave for a while until they had sorted the matter out.

For now, he had sent all the unnecessary Aesir's back to their homes.

The trial was no longer something for their entertainment and justice, it had gone deeper than that. Mostly because Thanos had appeared and it was not something to take lightly on.

They left the Avengers, the leaders of the realms that included Freyr, Karnilla, Hela and the Jotuns, the council and a few Einherjar's to stay and wait. The people were unnecessary at the moments since they cannot contribute to anything and it would be too much to let people know of what happened to Loki.

It was too personal.

Once that was through, Thor had carried Loki to his room followed closely by his mother.

When they entered the very large room, there was a balcony to the side, red curtains danced on the walls from the light breeze entering it. There were closets on the left side and another door leading to the bathroom on the right next to the balcony. In the middle next to the balcony was Thor's bed which could literally fit two people on it.

Thor frowned, he remembered the times that he and Loki shared it.

_They were young and it was a cold dark night. _

_They were but mere children and a storm had hit Asgard, the thunder and lightning won't stop. Thor was sleeping peacefully, uncaring to the world around him when he heard the door creak open. He opened one eye to see Loki's lean figure standing there on the door way._

_He wore a large green tunic that hung to his legs and black pants. He was slightly shaking and he looked so small. Thor yawned and propped himself with his elbow to sit._

_"Loki?" Thor rubbed his eyes._

_"I can't sleep." Loki muttered. "I'm- I can't- The storm is-"_

_The lightning and thunder sounded inside the room and Thor saw Loki tense. _

_"Come here, brother." _

_Almost immediately Loki threw himself to Thor and hid under the covers. Thor was too tired to bother as he embraced his brother and they both fell asleep._

Those times were over though.

"-stop- " Loki stirs in Thor's arms. "-please stop-"

"It's alright Loki." Thor hushed.

Things had changed and Thor thinks that nothing will ever be the same anymore, but he still had hope that it would return to the way it once was.

Thor felt his foot moving so slowly towards the bed. He could hear himself breath and it was nerve-wracking. Loki tightened his grip on Thor's clothing, like an anchor and Thor wishes he wouldn't have to let go of Loki just yet, but he had duties to attend to.

Somethings are far too dire to let go.

_As a child, Loki was afraid of many things, like being left alone, the darkness, shadows, people. Yes, he was afraid of those that would try to hurt him. He feared many things and that included the lightning and thunder, which was his worst fear next to being alone. _

_When Loki grew up from them, he hid all his fears in the darkness as if he was never afraid of them in the first place.  
_

_But it was all a lie._

_He still feared, even now.  
_

_He was just good at hiding it._

Frigga looked at Loki with concern, but Thor only smiled and walked to the bed. He placed Loki on the bed gently and covered him with the sheets. He was whimpering and begging still, but he was silent with it. Thor was sure that Loki still thought he was in the court room but once Loki does wake, then he'd be somewhere safer.

Murmurs and whispers were the only things Thor and Frigga heard from him.

"Why was he reduced to this?" Thor muttered. "He did not deserve this."

"He didn't." Frigga touched Loki's hands as she sat beside the bed. "I love you both so much, Thor. You and Loki. And it pains me to see either one of you this way."

"I know mother." Thor lowered his gaze.

She wipes the tears in her eyes, she promised herself that she would try not to be emotional but she could not help it. A mother would love her children no matter what. She wiped the tears from Loki's eyes and went back to holding Loki's hand.

Like a lifeline for Loki to have.

"Will you be well with Loki, mother?" Thor said in concern, not wanting to leave just yet. "Will he be alright?"

"I will care for him." Frigga said. "I do not think I could last long in that blasted court room with all those people watching us."

"You do not wish to know what they-"

"No." She shakes her head. "Odin will tell me, but not now. I do not wish to do so. I do not think my heart could take such a thing. Loki had and this is what happened to him. It hurts to see him this way."

"Loki, he endured all of it and..." Thor swallowed. "Survived. If it was I, I do not think I could live through it. I might have taken my life."

"What makes you think that Loki hadn't tried it?" Frigga squeezed at Loki's hand.

"What do you mean, mother?"

"Think of it Thor. Loki would not wish to live through all of that and he had been near death before as Lady Hela had said. Perhaps they had done so to Loki or Loki had-"

"No." Thor refused to believe it. "Loki would not take his own life."

"You would and he would be no different."

"Mother!"

"If you were in his position you would have done the same. And my son, you and your father had said that Loki took his own life when you fought on the bifrost a year and a half ago. We mourned but did not tell a soul that he did it on purpose-"

"Because they would think him a coward." Thor clenched his fist. "Or for being too weak."

"Loki may be weak in the eyes of many, Thor." Frigga said. "But your brother is many things and he is not weak. You would consider him brave for surviving but that is not important. What is important is that he is alive and he is on the road to recovery."

"I know and I am glad for it." Thor breathed out.

"Thor. You must go back to your father and friends." Frigga smiled sadly. "I will care for Loki."

"Of course." Thor kissed Frigga on the cheeks. "Thank you Mother."

Thor looked at Loki one last time and Thor knew in an instant that Loki was in good hands. Frigga would never let any harm come to Loki and it brightened Thor's spirit that Loki was safe. It was not the end though, Loki could go into another relapse and he would not be there to help.

He knew that Frigga would send for him if something did happen to his brother and it made him feel secure, that Loki is in good hands.

"Be safe Brother."

And with that, Thor returned to the court room.

* * *

**oOo **

Once everything was settled, Thor walked the halls and was greeted by an eerie silence and that of the guards salute to him. Thor ignored them of course, as he had more pressing matters to concern himself with. He did not at all, wish to go back into the court room.

He wished to throw himself out of there the moment the memory began, but if he stayed away, he wouldn't know the story to how Loki ended up the way he did. He still needed to figure that out.

Once Thor entered the court room, the only people he could see inside were his friends and parts of the royal council.

They had all seated together this time to face where the memory had last appeared. The council were seated in a row to themselves while the leaders sat together, and that included Odin.

The Avengers and warriors four sat in their original seats, waiting.

Thor walked past the leaders and towards the Avengers. He stopped by Tony's side and frowned as he looked at the council in the other corner. How he wanted to break some of them limb from limb.

"How is he?" Steve questioned. "Is he alright?"

It snapped Thor out of his daze.

"A little better but I am not sure." Thor said with worry. "He seems sickly and tired. He stopped screaming and is barely registering our words. He is calming down though."

"That's good." Tony said. "That's great. Damn it, it's horrible seeing him that way."

"Yeah. I agree with you." Clint pinched his nose. "I can't take the screaming."

"Are we going to watch the memories again?" Bruce breathed. "If so, we best do it now."

"Can't say I'm not agreeing but it's for the best." Natasha said. "We can't stay here Thor."

"I know." Thor muttered.

"Actually, she's right." Coulson stepped in. "Earth still needs us and Shield is doing their best to hide the fact that we went to Asgard. So the sooner this is done, the better."

"I understand, friends."

"So I guess we have to continue watching." Fandral sighed. "I do not think my heart could take Prince Loki's screams anymore. It aches so badly."

"Aye." Volstagg said. "I do not think I can eat after that."

Hogun simply nods.

"We should finish it." Sif said. "All the better to protect Loki from what has been done to him."

"Then we all agree." Odin walked forward with the mind gem on his hand.

Thor looked at his father strangely and then turned to look at the empty room, it felt so strange, eerie and silent. It scared him to think that something might happen. The audience was needed to bear witness to the trial as well, should they not?

So why were they gone?

"Where is everyone else, Father?" Thor asked.

"I sent them home." Odin sighed.

"Why? I thought that-"

"They do not need to witness what Loki had gone through. We owe Loki the privacy despite his agreement. And since Loki is not here, it is best to leave things as they are now. Without the company of others."

"Yes, the King is right." Freyr agreed, nodding his head.

"It is too dangerous to let them know the events further coming."

"Not only that, but it would be a false move to show your people what has happened." Freyr said. "They do not need to fear any further. It is best if we continue this ourselves."

"I agree." Karnilla examined her fingers.

She turned to them all with a grin plastered on her face, mischief in her eyes much like Thor could remember Loki once having it when they were young.

But now was not the time to reminisce.

"A bold move." She said. "I wonder why we had not done so before? It would have been easier without an audience of that many. It seemed as if all of Asgard was here."

"Almost." Hela smiled. "Not all."

"When shall we continue then?" Askr gritted his teeth. "I think it is best if we could get this over with and make a final decision."

"Patience, councilmen." Odin said. "Tis not an easy task to do."

"What about the mind gem?" Helblindi asked. "Will you use it again to continue where we had left off?"

"The gem will be of use to us." Odin held the gem and it glowed blue. "Perhaps-"

"How will you activate it Father?" Thor wondered. "We need Loki for it, yes?"

"I doubt we need him for it." Byleistr said.

"Indeed." Helblindi said. "You cannot use him again when you had sent him to rest. What are your thoughts? Here I thought you consider him your brother!"

Thor was about to say something else when Odin shouted.

"Enough!" He said. "Both of you will have time to fight over Loki later. He is both your brother, that much I know but now is not the time."

"What of Loki?" Freyr questioned. "The mind gem is connected to him. What are you planning All-father?"

"It is connected with Loki in a way that cannot be severed so easily." He breathed out. "Loki has powered it enough and it only stopped when it felt the need to. It is the mind gem and it has a mind of its own, so to speak. It will continue where it left off, if it were activated."

"Then I guess we better get this show on the road?" Tony suggested.

"Aye." Odin said. "Let us begin."

And so, they activated it.

The gem glowed on Odin's hand and it immediately emitted green energy that encircled the wall again, creating a brand new memory for all of them to watch. Thor took a seat next to the Avengers, this time, he focused all his attention to it.

_**Loki whimpered in pain as he cradled his bleeding shoulder.  
**_

_**He leaned on the wall, breathing erratically and having a hard time focusing on anything that was going on around him.**_

"I thought we were going to start off with something nicer." Tony muttered. "Guess I was wrong."

"What do you expect? Parties?" Clint shook his head. "This isn't the worse of it."

"Aye." Thor said. "My brother said it will turn darker."

"Let's hope we can handle something... darker." Natasha scowled.

_**Loki's hands were still chained and he had a few bruises on his face and body from the beating Thanos had given him. His shoulder had stopped bleeding and was beginning to heal again. He was beyond scared at this point. **_

_**"Unhand me!" He retaliated.**_

_**"Silence Asgardian!" He was smacked on the face, leaving a cut lip.**_

_**"I-is that all?"**_

_**He tried to act brave.**_

_**It worked at first, but it never lasted.**_

_**They had him for days now and yet no rescue was coming to help him. Nobody knew he was trapped there and he felt like he no longer existed in the world outside of the rock he was stranded in.  
**_

_**If only Odin and the rest of Asgard knew...  
**_

_**If Thor knew...**_

_**"Thor." A sound escaped from Loki's lips.**_

"I'm sorry brother." Thor whispered.

He wished he had the chance to go back in time to save his brother, but it was too late. Loki had already gone through it and what Thor hoped to do now was make right of things he had not. He was going to change, and help Loki get through the horrors in his life.

But...

It was always too late.

_**One of the Chitauri entered his cell and wasted no time in pursuing his duty. Loki was pulled by his hair and knocked to the ground and the beatings began again.**_

_**"Did they ever tell you, you look pretty?"**_

Thor tightened his fists. Surely they wouldn't do something bad to Loki, would they? Thor didn't know and he refused to think about it but here he was now, watching Loki's memory. Everything around Thor seemed to turn into a blur as he watched his brother be forced into submission.

_"Fight back." _Thor thought but Loki did not fight back. _"Loki. Why won't you fight back?" _

_**"The master was right to keep you." One Chitauri hissed.**_

_**Loki shut his eyes and whimpered.**_

Thor wanted to cry for his brother but the tears won't come out. Loki endured this and Thor couldn't? If Loki was here watching with him right now, he would have probably laughed at Thor's face for being too sentimental and weak.

He refused to cry.

_**Loki refused to cry as well.**_

_**"Poor Prince." They mocked. "Enjoying yourself?"  
**_

_**Loki was kicked, punched, scratched, pulled at and occasionally if the Chitauri found it funny, they straddled him until he ceased his movements and dug their teeth on his bare skin. **_

_**"Ah!" Loki bit his lips. **_

_**No. **_

_**He wasn't going to make a noise.**_

_**Never.**_

_**It made Loki cringe and he refused to acknowledge the gestures made and the things they did to his body. He had bite marks on his neck, cuts on his back, scratch marks on his cheeks, bruises on his arms and legs. **_

_**"Reduced to nothing." They laughed. "Pathetic. Insolent Runt."**_

_** Making sure to make him feel everything they were doing to him. **_

_**The humiliation, shame and fear. **_

_**The Chitauri teased him to no end, played with him like a mere toy. **_

_**Anything that they could do to him, they did and every day, or what Loki thought was the end of the day, Loki lay there and thought back on the life he had left.**_

_**He wasn't given food or water, just the pain.**_

_**It continued for**** days.**_

_**His whole body ached.  
**_

_**Sleep.**_

_**He wanted to sleep.**_

_**Forever.**_

_"You are strong, little one." _Helblindi thought. _"It only proves that you are not a mere runt as everyone else thinks. You have the Jotuns way of enduring such pains. You can fight it, little one." _

"Helblindi?" Byleistr frowned at his brother.

"All will be well." He replied and they returned their attention to the memory.

_**The first few days, Loki refused to speak. Refused to beg and cry. He couldn't fight back, he was getting weaker without food and water. And he still refused. **_

_**Stubborn as he was, the Chitauri became relentless.**_

_**Weeks passed. **_

_**Loki was losing himself bit by bit, the will to fight was disappearing in him and so did the hope he had that Thor would rescue him from this terribly nightmare. **_

_**He cried for Thor one time and the Chitauri laughed at the first sign of weakness he gave into.**_

_**Progress for them.**_

_**A month and a half or more? **_

_**Loki was losing count.**_**  
**

_**They continued and Loki just stopped fighting all together. They let them have their way. He screamed when they wanted him to scream. He begged when they made him beg. He cried when he had nothing left. **_

_**He stopped caring.**_

_**"Are you going to agree with his terms?"**_

_**"N-never." Loki rasped as he lay there on the cold hard floor. **_

_**His arms bound behind him and his whole body aching in protest. He did not move and he did not wish to try, he just lay there for the world to watch. **_

_**Tired and bound.**_

"Why couldn't they just leave him alone?" Steve sighed.

"They needed him." Coulson grimly said. "It's horrible that it came out that way. He had no other choice. They didn't even give him a choice."

"No wonder Loki is the way he is." Bruce muttered sadly as he crossed his arms.

_**From time to time, the Other would come to his cell and ask him if he would agree to Thanos' plans, but Loki firmly refused. **_

_**"You have no other choice."**_**  
**

Thor breathed in and out, trying to keep his temper in check. He turned to the others watching with him and they seem as tensed as he was. He also saw the council's distress but he could care less about them.

He could see his father clenching his fist around his sphere, distress was in his features as well. It must pain him to see Loki that way.

The others were no different, even Helblindi and Byleistr were worried for Loki.

_**"No." Loki said.**_

_**He may let them have their way, but agreeing to them was something Loki would never do or at least something that he tried his hardest not to do.**_

_** It went on for a few weeks more until the Chitauri and Thanos had enough. Of course, Thanos sent his loyal weakling of a henchmen to make deals.**_

_**"Still being stubborn?" He was asked.  
**_

_**"What do... you... think?" Loki heaved. **_

_****__**"You should have learned your lesson by now."**_

_****__**"Maybe I... j-just.. can't."**_

_**"Tell me about the Infinity gauntlet." The Other hissed.  
**_

_**"Go to Hel." Loki spat.**_

_**Again, it did not go well as he was beaten to submission. Loki lost consciousness afterwards. **_

_**Every beating resulted to a lot of pain and tears. At first he stayed silent, and cared not for the pain, but after a while, he couldn't stop.**_

_**"Thor! Help!"**_**  
**

Frigga held both of Loki's hands as he violently attacked everywhere. Frigga tried to shush Loki and keep him calm, whispering words that were soothing to him.

"Loki, you are safe." Frigga breathed and hugged her child. "You're safe."

"Save me." Loki hugged back unconsciously. "Save me Thor."

"You're safe, Loki. Thor and I will protect you."

"-Help me-" Loki choked.

_**He kept screaming until he begged for Thor to save him. He fought back with all his strength until he could no longer fight back. **_

_**He lay there on the floor tired and vulnerable. **_

_**His instincts told him one thing.**_

_**Scream.**_

_**"THOORR! THOOR! HELP ME! Please! Please! I beg you! SAveee me!"**_

* * *

**oOo**

Thor's mind was a mess, he couldn't think and he could barely breathe. He had his hands to his chest and he was shaking very badly. When did he stop breathing? When did he stop thinking? The whole world spun around him and it continued to play with his mind.

Breathe.

He had to breathe.

"It's okay Thor." _Steve._

"Take a deep breath." _Bruce. _

Thor breathed and steadied himself, was he crying? He didn't know but he knew he was shaking. He didn't know if it was of rage, guilt or he just wanted to scream out loud to the world, he was just confused.

Hurt.

"Hey, buddy.. you alright?" _Tony. _

"You'll be fine." _Clint. _

"Take it in." _Natasha._

"Everything's going to work out." _Coulson._

"You will be fine Prince." _Fandral. _"I'm sure you were just-"

"Do you need a drink?" _Volstagg. _"I'm sure water would do you good."

"He needs air." _Hogun. _

"Oh hush, you're making it worse." _Sif. _"He needs time."

Thor heard his friends say the same thing, that it was going to be alright and everything would work out in the end, but Thor knew that it is never easy to change what has been done.

Their _Past encounter _with themselves proved that they cannot change anything without consequences.

And that is where Thor's heart literally broke into pieces.

Even before, Loki was calling out to him and it broke his heart even more, knowing that he had done nothing but mourn for his brother instead of searching for him during that moment in time.

_"I'm so sorry brother." _

Thor slumped forward and palmed his face, elbows on his knees as he sat there, crying. He felt a hand on his back but he didn't care anymore. The touch was feminine, that was for sure, but he just didn't care.

Odin was partly to blame because he was refused of permission but Thor knew it was wrong to place the blame on his father. It was his choice to remain on Asgard and mourn for his _not so dead _brother.

"I should have done something." Thor bit his lips.

"You couldn't have known." Sif said as she continued to soothe Thor's worries.

"Aye." He sighed. "I couldn't have but I should have done something."

And then...

Thor looked up, and watched.

_**After a few days, they grew tired of beating Loki and they later kept him in the dark. **_

_**They taunted him, played with his thoughts and it plagued Loki to no end. **_

_**They kept him in a dark cell, completely devoid of any light and he was left there for days without anyone to talk to and only voices inside his head that were completely Thanos'. Loki shook and screamed and begged but nobody came.**_

_**When he was thrown into the cell, he did NOT open his eyes.**_

_**He did not want to see the Darkness.**_

_**Death awaited him.**_

_**Fear was right around the corner.**_

_**And voices echoed in his ear.**_

"A form of torture." Natasha muttered. "They really wanted to break him."

"The scepter, right?" Clint wondered. "That Thanos guy, he's using the sphere to communicate with Loki?"

"It is possible." Odin said. "The mind gem can connect to a person easily, and it is a possibility that it had connected to Loki when Thanos had stabbed him the first time."

"His shoulder." Tony realized.

"He's... being manipulated into insanity?" Steve questioned.

"That is possible." Freyr breathed out.

_**"-you're a liar! -betrayed ev-ryone. You harm-ed th-em."**_

_**"Stop it!" Loki cried. "Shut up!"**_

_**"You are nothing but a trickster! A monster! Nobody cares for you!"**_

_**"Stop it!" **_

_**And Loki opened his eyes, faced with the darkness again. **_

_**"No!" Loki panicked. **_

_**He couldn't see.**_

_**"NOnononono!" He tried ripping his hair as he banged on the walls of his cell, nearly tripping on the chains placed on him.**_

_**"Not the dark! NOT THE DARK! Please! Someone help me!"**_

Thor cringed at the memory, it was the exact same thing that Loki had been shouting earlier. Could it be that Loki really was tortured? Of course he was. Thor fought the urge to storm out of the room and wreck something, he needed to stay calm.

_"Hang in there." _Thor swallowed, he had to breathe.

_**He was taken out of the darkness, finally.**_

_**But the beatings continued again. It was a price to pay for getting out of the dark cell. Loki enjoyed it more than being alone. He wanted to voices to leave him be, he would rather accept the pain than dealing with loneliness.**_

_**They allowed him to heal.**_

_**Think straight.**_

_**Every night, Loki cried himself to sleep and wished for death but it did not come. He was chained and dragged to the cold dirty floor, flogged into submission when he did not speak out when the Other approached him with the deal. **_

_**A few times they stabbed him and placed cuts on his**** body.**_

_**They left him to heal again.**_

"Oh god." Tony breathed. "How much more can he take?"

"This is sick." Clint muttered.

_**Loki was at the deep end and one time, he found sharp broken glass lying somewhere in his cell. **_

_**One of the Chitauri must have dropped it accidentally when he was playing with Loki. **_

_**Loki crawled to the middle, reaching out.**_

_**Loki took it with his shaking hands and a smirk played on his lips. **_

_**"There is nothing to lose." Loki muttered. "No hope."**_

"No! NO!" Thor shouted. "No, don't do it!"

Everyone watched in anticipation, Loki was currently talking to himself and they watched his features turn into many emotions all in one moment.

They could see pain, hurt, longing, tiredness and sadness.

He wanted to die.

_**"It's the only way." Loki cried, letting tears slip his eyes. "Forgive me, brother."**_

Thor's eyes widened when he watched the scene take place.

_**Loki dug the glass on his left wrist and dragged it upwards, cutting his arm as it continued to bleed and stain the cold rough floor of the cell. **_

_**He laughed at the sight of it, nobody would notice right?**_

_**"-No more-" Loki continued to say. "-no more-"**_

After Loki's distressing shouts for Thor, he had settled peacefully on the bed. Frigga thought it was finally over and that Loki would finally be able to sleep but her worries came quicker than she thought.

"-no more-"

Frigga became slightly frightened when Loki began to twist and turn on the sheets. He was so peaceful earlier and all the pain had gone away from him, but all of a sudden, Loki began to have another relapse.

Frigga was so close to calling for Thor.

But she had to try again.

She had to help Loki calm down.

Loki dug his nails and moaned in pain, he muttered a few incoherent sentences and violently coughed. Frigga was trying to keep Loki quiet and calm, but he continued to be plagued by those horrible memories. Frigga was sure that Loki could barely hear her.

She had to try.

"Shuush, child." Frigga hushed. "I am here."

"There's nothing else I can do." Loki cried in his sleep. "It's... It's the only way."

"Loki-"

"Forgive me."

Loki flinched and turned, burying himself deeper on the pillow. He continued to cry and let the tears escape, he weakly dug his nails on the sheets again and let out a frustrated cough.

"What are you saying Loki?" Frigga wondered, Loki was still asleep, crying.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry-"

**_"-brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said as he brought the glass down on his other arm. _**

**_He was starting to lose consciousness again and he felt his cold blood run through the other arm. He laughed silently, he was finally going to rest._**

**_"It's done." Loki muttered. "It's over."_ **

**_Blood dripped on the floor and Loki's eyes were falling heavily._**

**_Sleep._**

**_Forever._**

"I can't-" Bruce covered his eyes and so did Steve.

They really couldn't take it anymore.

Thor was worse, his whole body was shaking with rage. His mother was right, Loki would have eventually taken his life than letting him be tortured further, but something had gone wrong and Thor knew it.

_**"YOU RUNT! What have you done?" The Other shouted. **_

_**Loki collapsed on the floor and the darkness invaded his line of sight. He could hear shuffling around him, footsteps and heavy breathing.**_

_**"Heal him! we-"**_

_**"master-"**_

_**"die-"**_

_**"-we cannot let him die!"**_

_**Loki blinked, unable to process what was happening. He was dragged to his feet and he felt a sharp pain on both of his arms. **_

_**It felt like needles, like he was being stitched up.**_**  
**

_**The next thing Loki knew was a painful shriek in his ears.**_

_**"I've had enough of him being the stubborn RUNT that he IS! BRING HIM TO**_** ME! NOOOW!"**

Everyone inside the court room tensed.

They could already see where this was going and it chilled them to the bones.

_**Loki was thrown to the ground, his hair covered his face and felt blood rush up his head. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and soon he realized that Thanos had pulled the back of his hair and lifted his face to him.**_

_**Loki blinked.**_

_**"You've been a pain to me since you got here, Asgardian Runt!" Thanos shouted. "You see this?"**_

_**He lifted up the scepter with the mind gem attached to it.**_

_**"If you will not obey then I will make you obey!" Thanos gritted his teeth. **_

_**He dug the sharp end of the scepter to Loki's stitched up and still healing left arm.**_

_**"AAAHhhhhhhhhhh!" Loki screamed in pain. **_

_**"You like that?" Thanos laughed. "You truly wish to have me do this every time you disobey?" **_

_**He twisted the scepter to the side.**_

_**"Uhhggg!" Loki bit his lips.**_

_**"You will give me what I want and you will succumb to my every need and order!" He pulled out the scepter from Loki's arm. **_

_**"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! MY PET!?"**_

_**Thanos placed the scepter on Loki's chest right above his heart and it glowed blue. Loki was weak to fight him off, he couldn't do anything about it.**_

_**"You will obey me."**_

_** Loki's eyes shifted to a blue hue and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, his eyes completely blue and his whole body limp. He looked dead and soon Loki's eyes fell from the exhaustion, as if it ate up the last of his strength.  
**_

_**"My lord.." The Other questioned. "Is he-"**_

_**"Alive." Thanos raised his chin. "The gem is fighting him."**_

_**"I see-"**_

_**"He will wake soon." Thanos laughed and turned on his heel. "It will need time to take affect."**_

_**"Will it truly work Lord?" The Other asked.**_

_**"You question the gem?"**_

_**"No, my Lord."**_

_**"He will answer to us and you will train him. The gems power will wear off but by the time we have settled everything. He will come to use the power and he will not stray from MY orders!"**_

_**They dragged Loki away.**_

_**"He will give us access to the tesseract." He grinned. "That.. I am sure of."  
**_

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**A really long chapter for you lovely readers and reviewers. Please feel free to tell me what you think and if there are some mistakes, feel free to say so.**

**And... reviews fuel me to write faster.**

**So please, even just a tiny review is appreciated, thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Ease my worries

**I apologize for the long wait, blame college. xD And I had a hard time creating this chapter. So.. hope you enjoy. Thanks for waiting!  
**

* * *

**oOo  
**

Everyone flinched with what they saw, each of them turning to the other for support. They did not speak after a while as they watched the scene play. They were already having a hard time to grasp everything and it was beginning to turn worst for wear.

_"Prince Loki." _Freyr frowned, clearly not amused with what was happening to the younger prince. _"He had been through a lot, not many could lay claim that he had not fought back. In all events, he indeed, had."_

_"To the brink of death, in all our wasted moments together." _Hela shook her head.

Hela liked Loki, she had heard stories about her and his quests, she had even met him numerous times in their adventures but never had they met when Loki was near death.

Only now had Loki shown to her realm dying but never truly dead.

_"A true warrior is inside you, Prince Loki. For that, all will see greatness in you."_ Hela thought. _"__You need only time and so do they."_

"Brother." Byleistr nudged his older brother.

"I know." Helblindi whispered. "What they have done, is cruel."

"What shall we do?"

"I do not know. Let us decide when the memories are finished." Helblindi stared at the memories. "I do not think I can find the right words after this."

With that Byleistr just nodded.

The scene played where Loki's nightmares, dreams and memory clashed together with reality. They could all guess that Loki was hallucinating everything and the effects of the mind gem was slowly seeping inside his head.

_**Loki was back inside his cell, bleeding slightly but recovering from it. His eyes were wide and the color of the tesseract. **_

_**"P-please-" He struggled to breath. "Haa...ahh.. -help-"**_

_**He was grasping at his heart violently as he twisted on the cold hard floor. Memories plagued inside his head, his eyes wide open and yet he was thinking and seeing something else entirely. His eyes dilated and and his body shivered.  
**_

_**It scared him.**_

_**"Know your place brother." Thor shoved him to the side, Loki took a step back.  
**_

_**Feeling empty.**_

_**"You told the guard!" Volstagg steamed.  
**_

_**"-I saved our lives- And Thor's- I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."**_

**_"Loki, you must go to the All-father and convince him-"_**

**_"If I do then what- I love Thor more dearly than any of you-"_**

"I had not meant to-" Volstagg silenced himself, unable to think straight.

"Tis not your fault alone." Sif breathed. "We all judged so harshly."

_**"He's always been jealous of Thor-"**_**  
**

_**Suddenly, everything had swirled together and burst into green flames.**_

Everyone had braced for impact, though none came. It was the same energy that left off from the Tesseract when Loki first came to Earth, only difference was that of the color.

"W-what's going on?" Steve tried to understand and so did the others.

"Shit, I can't look." Tony breathed.

He rubbed at his head at the sudden memories flashing before their eyes, everything else was hazy but the voices were all too clear to mistake it for something else. Tony wasn't amused at all, he could feel the tension rising and his own dark secrets rising. He didn't want to trigger anything, so he tried to compose himself.

"Loki is experiencing our past times together." Thor sighed and frowned. "Or his... worst memories."

"Doesn't sound as nice as I would have thought." Clint shook his head. "As if his time with Thanos wasn't bad enough. He had it hard."

"His life is basically screwed." Natasha bit her lip. "It's why people turn against each other."

"I can see the effects that already took place." Bruce muttered as he thought back on Loki's previous actions during the trial, it all made sense now. "I may not be a psychologist, but I can see what triggered Loki to do what he did."

"I can get what you're saying Brucie." Tony huffed.

_**"Why did he lie?"**_

_**"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different."**_**  
**

_**Loki watched his mother, his fingers and hands shaking lightly on his lap.  
**_

_**"You are our son Loki, and we your family. You must never lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."**_

"Mother." Thor huffed. "Loki. If I had known- which I had not."

"It is alright, Thor." Sif patted him on the back and Thor reluctantly pulled away.

_**"What hope is there for Thor?-"**_

"I know, but it is partly my fault." Thor answered. "He had needed me and I was not there to help him. Now, I am slowly losing my brother to this darkness and he now feels that we are all against him."

"Loki is strong, since he is here-" Fandral swallowed. "Then he had pulled through."

"But at what cost?" Volstagg shook his head.

"Aye." Hogun grimaced. "Tis not over."

_**"After all I've done for you." Loki eyed Laufey and narrowed his eyes.  
**_

_**"So you were the one that let us into Asgard." Laufey grinned. "I... will hear you."  
**_

"And so it happened." Askr gritted his teeth in annoyance but was only silenced by the other councilmen, who were serious with the matter.

_**"You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been."**_

_**"It's good to have you back. If you excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim!**_**"**

"I am a fool." Thor palmed his face, disappointed in his actions.

_**"What is this new found love for the frost giants?" Loki hissed, eyes tearing slightly, tempting to fall. "You, who could have slayed them all with your bare hands."**_

_**"I've changed."**_

_**"So have I, now fight**_**_ me!"_**_**  
**_

They watched different scenes of their fight and soon it changed into another. They patiently waited, knowing that it was Loki's nightmares playing out for him.

"Is this gonna end soon?" Tony swallowed and looked away. "Damn, I don't think I can feel my legs."

"Are you alright Tony?" Bruce checked on him.

"I'll be fine, just twitchy, that's all."

"Is there something we should know about?"

"What?" Tony heard Bruce whisper to him. "Nothing. I'm fine Bruce."

"Tony, we'll talk later."

Bruce left it at that and Tony was glad for it.

His hands were shaking already and he didn't want the others to see him in this kind of condition. It wasn't easy watching someone go through torture and pain.

It's as if he was reliving the cold hard memories that he bottled inside for years.

_**"I could have done it- for you! For all of us!" Loki's voice screamed.  
**_

_**"No Loki." **_

_**The All-father's voice cracked and Loki had let**_** go...****  
**

"Just like before." Thor shut his eyes, trying his best not to recall that world of hurt.

_**But no... it was not over... something changed.**_

_**Instead of Loki letting go, Loki had his eyes widened when Thor sent him tumbling to his doom. **_

_**"Loki.. no." Thor had said.**_

How must it have been through Loki's eyes?

Pain.

Suffering.

It would almost seem like an eternity.

"By the Norns, what happened?" Karnilla crossed her arms. "That is not what had happened. We had seen what was real only mere hours ago!"

"Thanos has reversed Loki's knowledge and perception of the events." Odin spoke out. "The mind gem works that way, leaving the victim to its wake."

"So Loki's words before." Thor remembered. "He had said that I had thrown him into the abyss."

"Perhaps that is so." Odin replied.

"It was probably to ensure that he would not disobey." Freyr spoke up. "The only way is to sever ties, he broke what was personal to Loki and that is his older brother, Thor."

"Aye, but it does not make it any less easier." Thor huffed.

_**"Where's the tesseract?"**_

_**"Oh, I miss you too." Loki chuckled.**_

"This looks like the place where we fought Thor." Steve perked up from his seat.

"Aye. I remember this." Thor frowned. "I was... not as kind with my words. Instead of seeing him well, I had- judge him as a criminal, because of his actions."

_**"Did you mourn?"**_

_**"We all did."**_

_**Lies- Lies... all of it!**_

_**"I remember you tossing me into an abyss!" Loki growled. "I was and should be king!"**_

_**"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights-"**_

"Your conversation with him is disheartening, Thunder god." A voice sounded in the shadows. "You have so little faith in your brother."

Everyone turned to one of the pillars and from there emerged a very beautiful and charming blonde woman, swaying her hips with her hand to the sides.

"Everyone is here." She giggled. "Well, almost everyone at least."

"Who's the pretty lady?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Clint and Bruce shrugged.

"I don't trust her." Natasha narrowed her eyes and so did Coulson.

"I don't like this." Steve breathed.

"Hmmm.. everyone." She counted. "Jotuns. Freyr, pleasant surprise. All-father, the highness. Karnilla, darling! And Lady Hela too. Let us see, oh, the Avengers... the ever so highly stupid council and the frolicking and yet ever so following warriors-

"Enchantress." Thor frowned, teeth gritting against each other. "Cease your words, or I will do it for you. You should not be here."

"Touchy." She growled. "No wonder Loki still finds you like an ingrate."

"Amora!" Sif hissed, her fingers ready to unsheathe her sword. "What are you doing here, wench?"

"Oh no." Fandral cried. "I sense a cat fight sprouting."

"Do not wish for it, Fandral." Volstagg shook his head.

"Let us hope this ends well." Hogun frowned.

"I came because I have heard of Loki's trial." Amora said, standing proud and tall. "I have been here for a duration of time already, watching. But now seemed like the perfect time to appear."

Thor stood up, hammer tightly secured in his hands.

"I came not to fight. I came as a friend." Amora backed away. "To defend Loki."

"Why? You and my brother no longer hold any acquaintance with each other!"

"You do not know that." Amora glared at him. "Loki has helped me in the past and therefore I will help him as well. You do not understand any of what we both have been through, Thunder god."

"I guess this goes deeper than we all thought."

Coulson sighed and turned to the Avengers, who all shrugged.

"Leave her be, my son." Odin said, his eye sadly expressing his emotions.

"But Father-"

"I have long since sensed her presence here. Pay attention to the memories, all will be finished soon."

'Your highness-"

Odin stopped Amora there, and she bowed slightly, retreating.

Thor sat back down and payed attention to the memory, all while Amora smirked from where she stood, leaning against the pillar.

Sif eyed her occasionally, she would have words with her.

_**The voices echoed inside Loki's head as they muttered continuously and Loki couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and thrashed, wanting to end it but there was no way out of it. **_

_**He had shut his eyes off and tried to cover his ears but to no avail.  
**_

_**He was trapped.**_**  
**

"The monster." Amora hissed silently in her corner. "To harm my sweet little Loki."

"Pleasant surprise to see you visiting here." Karnilla smirked, appearing right next to her.

"Always a pleasure to come back." Amora chuckled, not even fazed. "And so we meet again, Lady Karnilla. Tell me, has this trial gone well?"

"All will be decided later." She said. "But all seems favor of Loki."

"Let us hope and see if the Norns agree."

"Oh, they might."

_**"My Pet... My ever so obedient pet.****"**_

_**The dark voice consumed him.**_

_**"Obey and all will be well." He laughed. "I shall give you a realm for your obedience, what says you?"  
**_

_**Loki struggled and choked, he didn't want to continue.**_

_**"M-make it s-stop."**_

_**"Not until you obey."**_

_**"Please- I beg you-"**_

_**"Any amount of begging will do you no good, prince."**_

"He is not planning on stopping, isn't he?"

"I do not think so, Fandral." Sif muttered.

Fandral tightened his grip on his pants as he lowered his head, he could feel his heart drumming and the atmosphere only increased further.

"Worry not, it will cease." Sif hoped. "It will."

**_Loki twisted and turned on the cold hard floor, sweat trickled down his forehead and nape as he struggled to control himself. _**

**_Whimpers, groans and sharp noises escaped his lips in pain. _**

**_He wanted it to end, he called out and cried and it continued to plague him. _**

**_He fought it._**

After watching Loki's nightmare plague him, they watched as the scene played differently this time.

The Loki in the memory looked more,_ obedient.  
_

"He is no ones pet." Amora crossed her arms.

"Will you ever be silent wench?" Sif hissed, glaring at her.

"You are one to talk."

"That is enough!" Thor shouted. "If you wish to fight, take it elsewhere."

"Apologies, my Prince." Amora bowed slightly, smirking at Karnilla, who only shook her head.

"Apologies, Thor." Sif said.

_**Loki stood there, oblivious to the world around him. No fear, no remorse and no other emotion. Just pure obedience lingered in Loki's eyes, although he was twitchy with his actions, the mind gem had his work cut out for him.**_

_**He was controlled.**_

"My son." Odin let out a sigh of frustration and hurt.

_"I am sorry I had not done anything to help you."_

They were piecing things out together and although the silence was threatening them, they didn't care, as long as they figured out what was going on, it was good enough for them.

**_"Can you hear me?" _**

**_The Other circled Loki, who looked like he hadn't slept at all. Dark bags were under his eyes and his body heavily sagged, even if he stood straight, the look he had was threatening._**

**_"Yes." Loki replied, without emotion._**

**_"You will obey us, won't you?"_**

**_"Of course. Why would I not?" Loki was back to his snarky self.  
_**

**_"The mind gem seems to be working well. You are yourself but not truly in control of everything." The Other chuckled darkly. _**

**_"How convenient. Now... tell me, who do you follow?"_**

**_"Lord Thanos." Loki answered. _**

**_"He is your master and you will follow his every word."_  
**

Odin gripped his spear tighter, unable to keep his anger for long. He could feel Loki's pain and it unsettled his every nerve to see his son this way.

To watch Loki cowering in fear and be plagued with horrors, it wasn't right.

Odin could remember the times where Thor and Loki were just a child, he had embraced them in open arms and they were but a happy family.

_"I love you Father!" Thor had shouted, grabbing onto his arms._

_"But I love you too." Loki latched next to Thor._

_"We love you both." Frigga had told the two._

_"Aye." Odin smiled. "You are both my sons."  
_

Now...

They were nothing, and they were all slowly drifting away.

**_"You will obey our command?"_**

**_"Y-e-yes." Loki stuttered to say._**

**_"Stop fighting it, prince."_**

**_"I- I-" _**

**_The mind gem wasn't enough to hold him down, the effects before were now wearing off and Loki was fighting with all his might to stop the mind gem from taking over him and his thoughts._**

**_ He would not let this happen._**

**_"We will teach you." The Other commented. _**

**_Loki stood there as the Other tapped the scepter down to his chest, Loki's eyes were swallowed with a bluish glow, and soon, Loki had stopped struggling.  
_**

**_He smirked at the Other, but payed his respects._**

**_"Our plan is on going, Asgardian." The Other blatantly said. "And you will lead us long enough to take and give was is needed."_  
**

"So that's how." Steve fisted his hands.

"He was just a pawn to all their games." Bruce considered every possible thought.

"Thanos, the Puppet Master. The Puppet master's assistant." Clint concluded, pointing at the Other and turned to Loki, who looked like he was on strings.

"And the Puppet itself." Natasha finished for him.

**_"Of course. Until I open the doors, so you said." _**

**_Loki courtly obeyed as the mind gem's hold on him increased further, giving him no time to battle it. _**

**_With his weak body and almost breaking mind, it was getting harder to stop accepting it. _****_The Other was now in control of the scepter. Every now and then, Loki would be placed under it when torture was finished on his mind and body._**

**_ His hair burnt, his body bloody and defiled. _**

**_He truly looked like death had claimed him and it was not a good sign._**

**_They broke him, placed him under pressure and made him obey simple_ _commands._**

**_Loki's body became a puppet, until he was forced to accept his fate and no longer fought back the control. He had seen the power of the Tesseract, and it was similar to that of the mind gem and Loki feared it. _**

**_"You will take the tesseract." The other hissed. "You said that your magic detected that it was on Earth?"_  
**

Coulson narrowed his eyes and listened carefully, he could feel that Natasha was also paying close attention. Clint however, was barely registering and keeping note, they were suppose to report to Fury afterwards and Clint didn't even care to bother.

He had his mind occupied with something else.

Natasha and Coulson understood it perfectly well, they turned to Steve, who seemed like the next best option to get their opinions from.

It would have to wait.

**_"There is no mistake." Loki said impassively. "I sensed and searched for it. The mortals have it."_**

**_"Your claim said the mortals are weak."_**

**_"They are a foolish race, they cannot-"Loki swallowed. "They cannot fight you._**

**_He had thought this through when he was under the control of the mind gem. Once they accepted him and trusted him enough, he would lead them to Earth and Thor would be able to find him. _**

**_Escape. Escape. Run. Faster. Think! Escape! Freedom!_**

**_"Freedom is life's great lie." The Other laughed. "The master will be pleased. Isn't that right, Asgardian?"_**

**_"Yes." Loki stood there, his body feeling so_ heavy.**

"So he did think it through." Coulson muttered, he made his point fair. "He was doing it to show to convince them, much like someone on the inside job would do."

"Loki is cunning." Amora piped up. "He does not enter a battle without good thoughts and plans on his side. Even in dire situations does he think."

"This is where we prove where Loki's loyalty lies." Thor grimaced.

"You still doubt Loki's loyalties, Thunder god."

Thor ignored Amora, she was head over heels after him and at times. She proved to love Loki as well, be it as a friend or as a lover, Thor did not know.

But what he knew is that Amora still holds Loki as a friend, despite their ill arguments against each other.

_**"The master thinks you ready." The Other hesitated and eyed Loki. "Almost at least."**_

**_"What have I to do?"_**

**_"You will need to open the gates using the tesseract, will you be able to locate it?"_**

**_"I have a plan." Loki smirked. _**

**_Soon, his plan would take place and he would be away from them. He wasn't sure how long he will be able to keep his mind in place but he knew his fate would end where it should. _**

**_With Thor defeating him and Loki was content with that. For the next few days, he had his plan thought through, however during those times, Thanos had been feeding him lies of how he came to be in Thanos' possession and Loki feared it._**

**_Slowly, Loki was becoming convinced as he struggled less and agreed more._**

**_"Such an obedient Pet." Thanos was proud of him, and Loki felt the need to impress the master further._ **

"This is just screwed up." Clint bursts.

"Tell me about it." Tony crossed his arms.

"A bold move, to control a prince and have him be slaved and enslave others." Freyr scowled even more and sighed. "Your son is strong, I have no doubt of it, All-father."

"Aye." Odin just nodded.

_**Loki had been left on his own inside a cell, being guarded from the outside. He used all his strength to project his image on Midgard. **_

_**He had followed Erik Selvig, one of Thor's close friends and when the tesseract was introduced to him, the man hesitated and Loki just had to make it happen.**_

_**He used all his strength to whisper thoughts inside the man's head, hoping that with it, it would be enough to make his plan fall through.**_

_**"Well, I guess that's worth the**** look."**_

_**Erik smiled and said the exact same thing.**_

"Oh god!" Tony screamed. "He's a ghost!"

"That was under SHIELD surveillance and heavy security!" Coulson's eyes widened. "Yet he managed to get under our noses. No wonder it was easy for him to get into the base."

"Magic." Amora giggled. "Ah, you mortals understand none of what Loki is capable of doing. Tis a shame he has ended up this way."

"That answers those questions." Clint shook his head.

"Very clever." Natasha grimaced.

_**"The tesseract has awakened."**_

"Tis not over." Odin watched and narrowed his eye.

_** "It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power but our ally knows its workings, as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri will**** follow."**_

"The scepter!"

"So that is how he came to acquire it."

"The mind gem-"

"Oh my-"

_**"The world will be his, the universe yours. And the humans what can they do.. but**** BURN?"**_

"They really had no idea who we are." Tony huffed and breathed out. "Some Chitauri they are. That's the Other's voice, right?"

"Aye." Thor growled, in anger. "They have used my brother for their selfish gain."

"Thunder god." Karnilla called and pointed. "Look."

_**They watched as Loki sat in a small underground base, secluded from others. He took a deep breath and a copy of him appeared in the Chitauri's world, their rock.**_

_**With Loki in full battle armor and walking proudly, used and controlled. Something as similar.**_

_**"The Chitauri grow restless."**_

"I know this!" Clint said out loud. "Not really, but I think I remember him sitting there and not wanting to be bothered. When he came out, he looked worse for wear."

"Let's see if you're right, Clint."

_**"Let the gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle."**_

_**"Battle?**__**" The Other crept to the side. "Against the meager might of Earth?"**_

_**"Glorious, not lengthy." Loki exclaimed. "If your force is, as formidable as you claim."**_

_**The Other brushed forward almost an attack, but no he didn't bulge, and Loki couldn't help but stare. "You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out,**** defeated?"**_

"He is putting vile and corrupted thoughts into him." Thor gritted his teeth, knowing that it was already too late.

"Thor-" Sif tried to calm him down.

"No.. my brother." Thor lowered his head, and bit a sob.

_** The fear was there but he did not show it, instead he made a comeback.**_

_**"I was a king, the rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed."**_

_**"Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the tesseract will unveil."**_

_**"You don't have the tesseract yet." The Other crept forward and Loki almost backed away. "I don't threaten, until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."  
**_

_**"You will have your war, Asgardian." The Other turned around and circled him, fingers touching. "If you fail, **_ _**if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet... as pain." **_

_**He hits Loki and Loki was back in the base. **_

_**Breathing heavily, a sound of being burnt in the air.**_

"They really had a grip on him." Bruce muttered. "They were in his head. They could still be in his head at this moment."

"There is no doubt." Amora said. "I can sense the hold is strong."

**_"Humans... They are not the cowering wretches we were promised."_**

"Damn right we're not." Tony huffed.

"This is.. after the battle in New York, right?" Steve questioned, but nobody answered.

**_"They stand." The Other said, as they saw Thanos, ready to rise from his seat. "They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled. To challenge them is to court death."_**

**_Thanos got up and smiled _**

They grew silent as it came to an end.

* * *

**oOo  
**

"They plan to wage war on us all." Odin breathed out. "And they mean to take Loki back."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"I think I understand." Hela spoke up. "They would want to extract vengeance upon being fooled. Tis Loki's plan to escape, by manipulation."

"He didn't fight that much." Steve concluded. "He fought but-"

"He lacked conviction." Coulson finished for him.

"Indeed." Odin nodded to them all.

"Then we must defend Loki." Thor suggested.

"He is safe and well here."

"What about the hold the Other has on him?" Natasha questioned. "He's still in his control, right?"

"I will take care of that." Amora smiled. "I will try and see what I can do."

"Shouldn't we have a healer see through it?" Sif said, not trusting Amora at all.

"I sort of agree with Sif here." Fandral shrugged. "Knowing Amora-"

"Oh be silent, Fandral." Amora scoffed. "You are just bitter you can never have me."

"Ohhhh..." Tony whooped, and Bruce face-palmed.

"I mean to defend Loki in any way I can to repay my debts to him." Amora said, narrowing her eyes. "Besides, the mind gem is somewhat like magic. I can see what I can gouge or rather a better word, _extract_, what I can out of it."

"I do not trust you." Thor spoke.

"None do, Thunder god." Amora rolled her eyes. _"None ever do, and that is why I know what Loki feels like. Poor Trickster. The fun has died inside of you."_

"We will see." Odin said. "As for the rest of you-"

"We would like to see him." Helblindi demanded. "I would not be denied of seeing my brother."

"He is my brother." Thor said. "Loki is not yours."

"_Our_ brother." Byleistr said, a few Jotun guards nodded as well. "You stole him from us, you cannot deny us of this!"

"It lies on the All-father!" Helblindi hissed.

Why were they so protective of Loki?

Had they not known, they would have killed and have Loki be exiled! But no, they just had to try and make amends and see light. Thor still hated them, but he can never hold grudges for so long, especially when it concerns his brother, Loki.

Blood or not.

Loki was his brother.

"Tomorrow." Odin said. "My first and final offer."

"FATHER-" Thor shouted, not liking the idea.

"HE IS NOT _JUST_ YOUR BROTHER, THOR." Odin turned to him sharply.

Thor's breathing became erratic.

No. No. No. Stop it! No. No. No.

Enough...

No more...

"You must know and see for yourself that Loki is not truly ours..." Odin continued. "You must take that into consideration. I know that it is painful for you, my son. But know that it is the right thing to do. You would not want to be denied of seeing Loki as well, you must understand them."

"Wise words, All-father." Helblindi said. "You are not as bad as everyone thinks you to be."

"Nor you and your people." Odin bows slightly.

"We will see him."

"If he awakes, then you are free to do so." Odin said. "But it lies on Loki to decide whether he wishes to speak with you or not. I only offered."

"Of course." Byleistr nodded.

Helblindi growled and turned to Byleistr, who whispered to him.

"It is better than nothing."

They had finally found the answers they long since sought out for and wanted to hear. Even the council, who were bent on destroying Loki, decided that they had been unfair to the Prince. Even they couldn't fool themselves into thinking this was all a lie, because they knew that it wasn't.

Those who witnessed Loki's first few memories proved that Loki had a life and that they too, had only seen what was on the outside and not on the inside of the younger prince.

"I shall retire. Excuse me." Thor stood up from where he sat and exited the room without another word.

Sif was about to come after him but it was too late.

"Leave him be." Hogun pulled her away. "He needs to think."

"We all do." Sif sighed. "It is best if we all rest."

"It has been a busy and tiresome day." Odin weakly addressed.

"The trial?" Askr wondered.

"We will deliberate on a final decision tomorrow. You may all return to your rooms. The rest of you, I will give you rooms to stay with at the moment."

Odin took the mind gem and hid it in his pocket, heading for the Vault.

"It is best if we empty our minds for the time being." He said as he walked away, nodding to everyone a good night.

Everyone was leaving the court room, all tired and distressed. They wished to forget what transpired and let all the memories sink in. They would have to deliberate tomorrow and they would need all the rest they could get after what they just witnessed.

It was hard to accept what had happened with Loki and it would take time for them to dwell on it with courage.

For now, they would rest and leave it be.

Only for a moment.

"I would have words with you." Sif pulled Amora to a hallway and crossed her arms.

"What is it?" Amora scoffed.

"Do you mean it? About defending Loki and helping him?"

"What is it to you what the wench says?" Amora shook her head. "I mean it because I know Loki more than you do. When all you and your friends have done is humiliate his very being. I care for the young prince, unlike you do."

"That is not true. I care for Loki as well."

"In some occasion, Sif." She sighs, putting a hand to her hips. "But on most occasion, you have harmed him more than defend him. What has changed now?"

"We were wrong."

"I see. Is this guilt?"

"Perhaps." Sif breathes out. "To help Loki, I will settle my differences with you."

"I accept." Amora grinned, and swayed her blonde hair. "But this does not mean our battles have ended. Yes?"

"I wouldn't surrender as easily." Sif scoffs and walks away.

"Wench." She chuckles. "Now, to pay someone an early visit."

Amora disappears with a green flicker.

The Avengers did as they were told and so did the other warriors. Each of them retiring to their own chambers. They changed their clothes to nightly ones and settled to rest but none of them rested as easily.

They all had something to think about and it was not easy.

It was Loki after all.

* * *

**oOo **

Frigga held onto Loki's hands. He was shivering but all of it had died down. Frigga thought that they were all probably done with whatever it was that they were watching and that the mind gem was now fully deactivated.

Frigga knew however that there were still remnants of it left in Loki's mind and she feared for her sons safety.

"I love you Loki." She whispered. "You must fight."

"M-mother-" He whined in his sleep.

"I am here." She kissed his hand. "We are all fighting with you."

Frigga noticed a familiar energy, something that she thought was long gone. She did not turn around, she just sat there facing her son.

"Lady Frigga." The voice said, full of respect.

"Why have you come here Amora?" Frigga said sternly.

"I came to help Prince Loki." She said, walking to the other side where Frigga could see her. "I was at the trial."

"You were the green mist that I saw near the pillar."

"My-my-" Amora giggled. "I thought I was sneaky enough."

"You were, I just noticed because you and Loki had a knack for stealth." Frigga smiled at the memory. "You have seen what happened with Loki, his memories-"

"Yes, my Queen." She sighed. "I came to give Loki aid. To see into his mind. They say that the _Other _has been into his mind and I came to try and extract the mind gem's hold on him."

"Will it be safe?" Frigga said, hoping to try anything.

"The All-father has allowed me, I know not when but it is better if sooner." Amora said. "I came as quickly as I could to aid him, to repay long but unforgotten debts."

"You two were always close. I am glad you have returned to us, Amora. You were Loki's friend."

"Still am, my Queen." She smiled as she hovered one hand on Loki's head, it glowed green.

"You coming here was short notice."

"Aye, Lady Frigga." Amora muttered. "I had been avoiding quite a few people and have heard many rumors of what has transpired, I was not able to get a message earlier, I would have if I could. And seeing Loki in such a state breaks my heart. He is so charming too."

"You two were always charming." Frigga giggled at the recalled memory.

Loki began to stir and moaned painfully, Amora had to pull away.

"Is something wrong?"

"His mind is too fragile." Amora pouted and crossed her arms. "I can try again tomorrow when he has a better hold of his mind. It is far too vulnerable at the moment, easy to manipulate and break. It is- far too broken already. Scattered."

"Oh dear." Frigga closed her eyes.

"Worry not, my Queen. I will put mental barriers in his head, it will last a while. Might as well keep things away from him." Amora created a spell and finished it without so much as a sweat, she smiled. "I will return for him. Oh, and I forgot to say that his two brothers are quite concerned for him. He's lucky."

"Byleistr and Helblindi?" Frigga said in disbelief.

"Yes, I have never seen Thor so riled up in years." She grinned mischievously. "I suppose the All-father will speak of it all to you, My queen. There is no doubt."

"What of my husband?"

"He has returned the mind gem to a safer place."

"And Thor?"

"He is wandering about, clearing his head. He was the first to leave the court room. He blames himself for everything and it is disheartening to see him this way."

"You cannot blame him though." Frigga sighed. "I thank you, dear. For your help."

"I have not done enough." Amora bowed to her. "I did this for Loki. If you would excuse me, I must be elsewhere. It is a pleasure being with you."

With that, she walked out.

* * *

**oOo**

Clint was sitting on the bed, his feet dangling to the floor and his body hunched over. He had his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor. Natasha was hovering right beside him, eying him thoroughly, trying to figure something out.

_Always observing._

"I didn't screw up." Clint muttered.

"Stop worrying, Clint."

Natasha had him cornered, as they were both inside Clint's room. Wanting to talk it out with each other. Trying to tie some loose ends and take precautions.

"Fury would want to know."

"Tomorrow." Natasha said. "Not a day more."

"We're just going to leave them here?" Clint raised his head.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "We can't stay."

"What about the trial? The decision."

"They decide. We've done all we can and we're finished here. We report back and we go back to our lives. Back to our work."

"Our lives won't be the same again, Tasha." Clint breathed out. "This isn't something that's-"

"I know." She whispered softly. "I know Clint. Don't- just leave it alone."

* * *

**oOo **

Helblindi and Byleistr were stationed in a room together. They were brothers and it didn't bother them at all, besides, they had wanted to talk to each other after all. They cannot just sleep and be done with it. Out of smite, Helblindi iced the room so it better fits them.

The room was covered in ice, everything blue and freezing.

"They will not like what you have done, brother." Byleistr warned. "It will melt, yes, but it will take time."

"I care not." Helblindi said, shaking his head. "This room isn't as cold as Jotunheim, we might as well make our stay more comfortable."

"True enough." His brother answered back.

"I know what you are thinking." Helblindi turned to him. "He is our lost brother."

"He killed our father."

"Blame Odin for it."

"If he grew up with us, what would fate have in store for us?" Byleistr questioned.

"Three Jotuns, aiming for kingship." Helblindi answered with no regret. "He would have been kept safe, a fragile Jotun as he is. He is special among us. Tis not something to take so lightly."

Byleistr nodded.

"Would he return with us, if asked?"

"No." Helblindi breathed. "I have doubts the spoiled elder son of Odin would agree. Not only that, but Loki's mind has been.. corrupted."

"But he is still-"

"You misunderstand, brother." Helblindi crossed his arms. "Corrupted by Odin, not because he is broken by those monsters. But by Odin. He thinks himself among them and it will take time for Loki to adjust to us, caring for him. All his life, we are nothing but monsters to him."

"I understand." Byleistr sighed.

"Think not of it. We shall speak with Loki tomorrow."

"Of course."

* * *

**oOo **

Tony was sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed, the lights in his room was closed and the only think illuminating the room was the soft blue glow of the arc reactor. He doesn't know what to do, he's confused, he's concerned and he's afraid.

He's always been afraid, but his _ego _was too big to admit it.

"Tony?" Someone knocked on his door.

"Go away, Bruce." Tony muttered. "I'm fine, I swear."

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Bruce entered the room and stumbled in the darkness. "Why is it so dark?"

"I turned off the lights? Why?" Tony opened them again.

"You look horrible." Bruce said. "Almost as horrible as Loki. Not enough, but close enough."

"Oh.. ha. ha." Tony rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine, I swear."

"You've said that. Now tell me what's really going on."

"I think I have... issues. I don't know." Tony explained, arms rapidly trying to make things out as he waved. "I- uh- It gets harder to breathe whenever something triggers a scene in my head, mostly... that... word, a word, I dunno. Something when we battled in.. battled with Loki-"

"In New York?"

"Ugghhh.." Tony groaned and rubbed his temples. "Oh god. Oh god, okay.. I'm fine- it's all cool- ugh- Okay..."

Tony stood up sharply and began pacing inside the room, stumbling to the wall slightly and felt as if the whole room was about to cave out on him. Bruce crept closer but Tony pushed him away.

"This isn't normal, is it?" Bruce said, checking Tony.

"Nope. I dunno." He stumbled back to the bed and sat there. "I kinda just realized it while we were staying here and I find everything hard to believe and it's getting on my nerves and I feel like dying. My chest and everything is too fast, I can't think! Oh god- what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Tony, breathe!" Bruce shook him gently. "Come on, just breathe."

"I'm- I'm breathing okay. I'm cool... I'm fine. Yeah- it's all good."

"I think I know your problem."

"Yeah? Yeah, you do?" Tony exhaled, steadying himself on the bed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? This hasn't been a problem for me before."

"Do you have PTSD?"

"I was diagnosed with it." Tony bit his lips. "Okay, I know that's true but- this is different."

"It's somewhat similar. Kinda." Bruce explained. "You're having an anxiety issue."

"What?" Tony scowled and scoffed. "I don't get those, how can I get those?"

"Tony, it's a-" Bruce thought, taking off his glasses. "It's a nervous behavior, an unrealistic fear, worry and uneasiness that might be from past traumas. It's a mental disorder. An acute, psychobiologic reaction manifested by intense anxiety and panic."

"I know what it means Bruce." Tony breathed in and out. "How can you tell?"

"First of all." Bruce pointed out. "Your shortness of breath, the dizziness, almost faintness-"

"Pshhh-"

"Discomfort on a certain topic-"

"Y-yeah-"

"And an intense feeling of imminent doom or death. It occurs suddenly when triggered, it could last for hours if not stopped properly or properly medicated."

"How? I don't get those-" Tony was in denial. "I'm okay. I was fine earlier."

"Something in Loki's memories must have triggered the behavior. Causing you to realize that you aren't well as you thought out to be."

"Is there a cure?" Tony said in panic.

"There's medication."

"Oh.. okay." Tony shook his head, feeling slightly tired. "I'll tell Pepper about it, maybe she'd know what to do."

"Sure thing Tony." Bruce said. "But I'm always here to help."

"Thanks Bruce." He said. "I think I feel better already, and my offer stands. Stay in Stark Tower with us."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**oOo **

Thor had wandered a while to clear his head. He had gone to the gardens, staring at bright and beautiful colored flowers and staring into a thorny bush.

He could remember all too well the memories spent with his brother.

_"Thor- help me." Loki cried, tears streaming down his face. "I'm stuck and it hurts."_

_"I will call for help!" _

_Loki was stuck in the thorny bush after Thor asked him to try and pick a flower on the other side. It was Thor's fault that Loki was stuck and being injured by those stupid thorns._

_"Don't leave me-"_

_"I- I won't-" He stayed and called for his mother. _

Thor shook the memory off and went to the stables, where the horses were. He smiled and pets one of the horses. He could remember yet another memory.

_"Race me to the hills, brother?" Thor grinned, letting his horse tap proudly on the ground._

_"I'd rather not." Loki rolled his eyes. "That would be a waste of energy for the horse."_

_"Suit yourself, do not yell at me if you are left behind!" Thor laughed as he made his horse run as fast as he could, without a doubt, Loki accepted the challenge and fought him in the race._

_"Is that the best you can do?" Loki chuckled as his horse was gaining speed._

_"Ahahaha!" Thor enjoyed their journey. _

Thor sighed, he should stop avoiding Loki. Everything in his head was plagued with thoughts about his brother and it did not bode well with his consciousness.

He walked the halls and felt a familiar energy. He growled and turned around, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand. He was fuming angrily.

"You-"

"Silence, love." Amora put a finger to her lips. "Loki is sleeping."

"You visited him."

"As told and said, I came to check on him and his condition."

"I don't trust you." Thor growled.

"I know." Amora lowered her voice. "But I trust Loki. I will comeback to help aid him."

"I thought you had already checked." Thor blinked.

"I had, but his mind is too fragile to tamper with. I had placed mental barriers so none would access his mind, but it is not strong enough to hold. But it will be enough to let the intruder know that Loki is being cared for and that he is not alone."

"Why did you come here?" Thor asked. "For what purpose Enchantress?"

"If you think it is because of you." Amora bit her lips. "Perhaps a little. A sideline. But no, I came for Loki. When I heard of his trial, I immediately came and hid myself."

"I don't-"

"Trust me. I know." Amora rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "I have you know that Loki and I have been friends for a long while. Ask your mother what I have done. She will tell you. For now, farewell."

She vanished again, with a green flicker.

Thor cursed.

He went into his room where Loki and his mother had been for quite a while and breathed deeply. He could see his brother finally resting and seemed as if he was in peace.

Thor was thankful for that and he crept closer to see better.

His mother turned to him and smiled.

"He will be fine." Frigga smiled. "There is a lot that your brother has gone through."

"Aye." Thor nodded. "I know, the memories-"

"Do not _relive_ them in your head, child. For they may only cause you misery."

"Amora, she-"

"She came here to help, my son." Frigga placed a hand on Thor's as she stood up.

"But she is-"

"She is Loki's friend, you must trust her to see him well. She will return to help aid him. There is a lot in your brother's mind and he is as fragile as glass."

"But-"

"She came at an unwanted time but at a very precise moment." Frigga smiled and kissed Thor's forehead. "See to your brother, I will speak to Odin. You must rest and care for your brother. Empty your mind, it will be of no use to you if you keep thinking on it. Let it rest."

"Of course." Thor muttered.

With that, Frigga left but not before kissing Loki's forehead and smiling at Thor. The room was dim lit and the only thing keeping light was the small amount of light through the small crack of the window. Loki looked almost dead if not for the breathing.

Thor changed his clothes into something more comfortable and cleaned himself up, and he stared at Loki's sleeping form.

"I am sorry, brother." Thor whispered.

He got into the bed and lay there by Loki's side. He noticed that Loki's face scrunched and his breathing getting faster, he was whining and calling out for help. Thor shushed Loki and told him it was going to be alright, he pulled his brother for a close embrace.

"N-no... s-stop..." Loki whimpered. "P-please-"

"Hush Loki. Tis I..." Thor muttered and kissed his brother's forehead.

Loki tensed but recognize the feeling, soon Loki fell into deep slumber again. He nuzzled closer to Thor and slept peacefully.

The weight on Thor's heart only getting deeper but something else has lifted away.

He didn't know what.

"I am so sorry."

_Never doubt that I love you._

He embraced Loki in fear that his brother might slip away from him again, soon all of Thor's worry seemed to fade away as sleep invaded his mind.

But not before he heard Loki mutter a single word that calmed Thor down.

_"Brother." _

* * *

**oOo **

**TBC...**

**Hope this is long enough to make up for the wait. Please tell me what you think and reviews fuel me to write faster, well, in any case, I will try and make it faster. I blame college... but.. anyways, thank you all!**


	13. Chapter 13 - You are our brother

**College midterms has pulled me from my writing. But I have returned with a little help on ideas with a friend of mine. Enjoy. Thank you for waiting.  
**

* * *

**oOo  
**

Loki felt very well rested and for the first time in a long time, he had gotten his rest and he was thankful for it. He could still recall the memories from last night as well as the nightmares that he had experienced in his sleep but he couldn't recall his earlier dream.

It seemed lost to him somehow.

He did however remember something soothing him that night and he knew it was Thor. But the thing he wasn't sure about was whether it was _real_ or was it just a _dream_. He'd have to ask Thor of it later, if he was allowed to see the crowned prince.

He knew his punishment was nearing and it was only a matter of time before they announce it to him. He was sure that they haven't acted upon it, because he could feel the warmth of the bed covers around him and soft cold breeze coming from the window.

He could feel the giant lumpy but soft bed and immediately, he knew he was in Thor's room. From being there so many times in his childhood that he could sense it even in his sleep.

No wonder he slept peacefully, or almost peacefully.

Speaking of Thor.

He could feel someone holding his hand, it wasn't rough or bulky. No. It was so soft and gentle and it woke Loki up. Slowly his eyes searched around the room until he found who he was looking for.

"M-mother?" His voice hoarse and he was disoriented.

"Is it- Is it really you?"

"It is me my child." Frigga almost cried in surprise. "You are safe, don't worry."

"Why am I in Thor's room?"

Loki rubbed at his eye only to be pulled away by Frigga. Loki gave a small grunt of annoyance and tried to eye the room better. He wasn't at all happy nor was he angry, he was just confused and tired.

"Oh Loki. Thor wished to look after you."

"Ugh.." Loki felt the room sway. "Typical of him."

Loki had called her mother and it brightened her heart that he did and then she noticed that Loki was trying to get up. She quickly helped him, smiling that he seemed sane enough and stable enough to be up. He coughed for a few good moments until he had the time to settle and calm down.

Loki slumped forward, slightly wincing in pain.

"Be careful." She aided him to sit, giving him water. "Here. Drink this, it will help."

Loki drank it in one full go, feeling himself so drained and tired he gave it back in an instant and wiped the trail of water dripping from his chin.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked, he seemed so confused.

"Thor was suppose to be here in my place." Frigga sighed. "But he seemed so stubborn as to stay here with you without eating, that he looked as if he was about to waste away."

_"I am sorry, brother." _

Loki could hear Thor's voice echoing inside his head and his faint touch lingering somewhere. He could feel that tingling sensation somewhere but he wasn't sure.

Was it a dream or was it reality?

Being well rested enough, Loki was able to deduce that it probably wasn't a dream. Anything could have happened last night and despite not being able to fully remember, he had been safe and away from far, longer than he should have been and he was relived to experience even a tiny moment of sanity left in him.

"He should not have done that." Loki frowned, rubbing his arm.

_"Thank you, brother."_Loki whispered in his thoughts, not caring if Thor didn't hear him. It was all the better anyways, he had never really willingly admitted it and he wasn't about to do so now, let alone in front of his mother.

No.

"He's your brother, Loki. He was only thinking of you." Frigga smiled, patting his hand. "We were all worried about you when it was your time to defend yourself. You gave us quite a shock in your trial. Do you remember what happened?"

"The trial..." Loki murmured and it hit him.

He could remember screaming.

His scream.

"What happened with the trial?!" Loki shouted in panic. "I don't- How did we- What happened mother? Why am I here and not locked up?!"

"I'm not sure Loki." She said. "I wasn't present in those last few moments. I was with you, in here."

"But then-" His breathing became harsher. "Thor- what about Thor?"

"He is with the others."

Loki's eyes widened as he was about to bolt to the door until Frigga had pressed her hands to his shoulder. Loki felt a rush of adrenaline spike into his system. He couldn't stop thinking about the trial and what his fate was going to be.

He felt so frightened.

"Did I- Have they decided?" Loki said, his breathing harsh. "What do they think?"

"Loki-" Frigga caressed his cheek. "Darling.. listen-"

"They've decided my fate. Thanos will surely take me back!"

"Loki listen to me." She tightened her hold of him.

"He'll find me..." Loki was panicking. "I don't want to go back- please don't make me- I'll do anything... He won't stop. I won't give up! I'll fight all of you if I have to-"

"Loki, my son, calm down!" Frigga giggled, pressing her lips to Loki's forehead.

"What happened with the trail!?" Loki bit his lips, unsure. "Did I- did we-?"

"Odin is still discussing it with everyone." She said calmly. "Thor is in the banquet hall with the Avengers and the other warriors, including your old friend Amora."

"Amora?" Loki pulled away, face twisting with uncertainty. "Why is she here?"

"She was worried for you." She smiled. "I see the spell she cast on you is finally working."

"Spell?" Loki could feel the magic surrounding him.

Now that he had time to think, everything seemed peaceful. There were no roaming thoughts and his thoughts were of his. He can think clearly somehow but there was still this lingering pain somewhere in the back of his head but it was very distant. Something that he felt quite thankful for.

"She cast a barrier inside my mind to help me. But- How did she know?"

"With the use of the mind gem to see through what had happened to you in the past." Frigga explained. "She was there unnoticed until she had come around and decided to help you. Your mind was being, tampered with, my child. She only wished to help."

"I-" Loki looked down. "I Should probably thank her later."

"You should." She smiled. "You two were so close."

"We had all gone our separate ways." Loki said, finally getting a hold of his thoughts. "She wished to travel, make use of her talents elsewhere where I am not there. And could not be. It was her decision. I had pushed her into it, remember? She had the talent to be more than just another pretty face."

"And you were both thankful for it."

"Thor would have been the same had he listened to me." _There you go again, Loki. Stop hurting him. Stop hurting yourself._ "He would have been more than just a pretty face."

"Do not be so crude, Loki."

"I do what I want." Loki shrugged and looked away. "And besides, it is true."

Frigga could only smile at her son, he seemed to be recovering well enough and was making a fine conversation with her. For now, things seemed to lighten up.

"Do you wish for something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Loki shook his head and asked.

"Are you sure? You look so thin, Loki."

"You always say that." Loki murmured, feeling a needle hit his heart. _"Sentiment. I don't even deserve it yet you willingly give it."_

"Stop thinking so much Loki." His mother said, as if hearing his thoughts. "I love you as my son. Never forget that."

"A monster and criminal son." He challenged.

"You've done no wrong on your own accord. Is that clear?" Frigga huffed. "Now I would not hear another word from you that talks about something harsh. Is that clear? Just, lighten up my son and be thankful."

"I already am." He grunted. "But some things are just hard to accept."

"You will come to do so in the end."

"I know." Loki looked up. "But that doesn't make it any less easier."

Frigga just resorted to rubbing her fingers on Loki's hand, assuring him that it was all fine. No words, just the peaceful and reassuring silence.

Loki grew a liking to it, it reminded him of how much he loved Frigga as a mother because she somewhat understood him in a sense a mother would.

Despite Frigga not being his real mother, she had definitely raised him as her own and with that, Loki was thankful for. He was still thinking though, recalling last nights memories but it was all hazy. And then he remembered someone taking care of his nightmares for him.

So he asked.

"When will..." He swallowed. "When will Thor return?"

"He will return shortly." She giggled and smiled. "But I wish to have some time with you, even for just a moment."

Loki smiled back, feeling the warmth in his chest beginning to return.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad to return to the way things are but there were still so many things he doesn't wish to return to. Not if he was to feel pain and suffering at the hands of the Aesir, he would rather die than be humiliated.

"The mortals will be leaving tonight." Frigga said.

"Oh." Loki nodded hesitantly. "So soon?"

He felt disappointed that they had to leave.

If he was _saner _and more _stable _he might have enjoyed trying to make a conversation with them. Probably more with Stark, Bruce or Romanov? Maybe even Barton.

They seemed like his kind of people?

By that he means to think that intelligence and heart wise, they seem like the right ones.

Stark's intelligence seems untouchable and they seem to understand each other just fine. Bruce despite his issues, he was a monster on the inside and Loki felt drawn to that problem. Romanov's manipulative skills and good way with words and Barton's overall attitude towards people. Who Barton deems worthy to accept his friendship, he gives it to them wholeheartedly.

Much like Loki has done all those centuries ago.

"They have done all they can and their world still needs them but I assure you that some of them do not wish to leave. They are all asking about you."

"They are?" Loki blinked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Perhaps they think you interesting?" Frigga teased.

"Oh ha ha, mother." He smiled. "No, really. Why would they ask of me?"

"They have been good to you since they came here, Loki. They wish to help you, no other intentions, their motive is honest. They wish to consider you their friend."

"After every chaos that I had pulled, the people I've killed. They would consider me a friend? They do not know who I really am. All they've seen are the horrors I've done when I was desperate to follow through my mission and the broken man they see during the trial. They would still consider said man a friend?"

"You were not the one who killed those people, it was the Chitauri and Thanos."

"But I ordered them, it may have been his rule but-"

"I was told that they did not listen to your orders." Frigga noticed the frown on Loki's face. "Please do not be so harsh on yourself Loki, we are only trying to help you get better."

"I am already better."

"They still think of you as a friend. Maybe not the entire meaning of the word but they consider it. They are worried and if soon, you will allow them to speak with you or at least get to know you."

Loki frowned and bit his lips.

"The _real _you." Frigga emphasized.

"I'll try." Loki sighed.

"You will be doing it for yourself." She smiled. "Loki, I know now is not the best time since you have only woken up, but-"

Frigga hesitated and it only increased Loki's nerves. Then a knock came to the door and Frigga wanted to roll her eyes as she stood up. Slightly annoyed that her moment with Loki was disrupted. They both knew that it wasn't Thor since of course, being in Thor's room, he would just burst through the door.

Seeing to it that they knocked first, it meant someone else entirely.

"Let me get that."

Loki bit his lips, he didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Mother?"

"I will get it, just stay there and rest. Perhaps I am being called for something, I do not know. Don't worry Loki, I would not let anyone harm you. I would rather die than let you get hurt."

_"I'd rather you wouldn't." _Loki looked down and waited.

Frigga's dress dancing as she walked to the door, noticing a guard outside. She looked to where the guard was pointing at with his eye and noticed two very large figures leaning against the wall.

"Give me a moment." Frigga whispered and closed the door again.

She breathed heavily and walked back to Loki, who had an alarmingly frightened expression on his face that faltered as quick as it came.

"What is it?" Loki impassively said. "What did they want?"

"Helblindi and Byleistr wish to speak with you."

"They want to speak with me?" Loki found it hard to grasp.

"Yes, yes they do." Frigga saw the pain in Loki's features and quickly walked up to him and held his hand. "Loki I know it will be hard for you too meet up with them and it will be a brave thing if you did but it is your decision. Would you allow them?"

"I do not know if I can." Loki bit his lips. "Why would they wish to speak with me?"

"They were promised a time with you when you woke. And they were so worried for you Loki. I was told by Odin that they wished to help you. They were defending you all throughout the trial and they would not stop until you are safe from harms way. They truly think of you as one of theirs."

"They couldn't have been worried about me." Loki frowned, thinking of why that was so. "They must be lying. They shouldn't care."

"Give it time. You could dismiss them if you wish to. The decision lies solely on you. They do wish to seek audience with you. If you would let them."

_"Should I let them?" _Loki gripped the sheets on his bed tighter. _"Where is Thor? Why is he not here? He wouldn't let them come near me. Where is he?"_

"I can tell them to leave."

"Just let me..." Loki slumped forward, grabbing his head. _"Let me think."_

"It is fine, I could tell them to leave you alone." Frigga shot a worried look at her son. "Perhaps I should do it now-"

"No!" Loki said quickly. "No, it is fine. I- I will see to them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure."

Frigga frowned, knowing that Loki was only trying to be brave. He was still recovering and Frigga didn't wish for all of his recovery to suddenly dwindle in this encounter. He fears for Loki's safety of mind and body. Little did she know that Loki was also thinking too much and it was harming him more than doing him good.

_"Thor is brave. Thor is strong."_ Loki closed his eyes. _"If by creating peace means sacrificing something, he would. Wouldn't he?"_

Loki swallowed, thinking of an escape, but there were none.

_"If there is no pain, there will be nothing to gain."_

Peace was at stake.

"Loki?"

"I will speak with them." He sighed, releasing his grip on the sheets. "If this is the only way to mend the past wrongs that was done between our realms I should at least do my part to save what is left of the truce that I helped destroy. Thor was not the only one at fault."

Loki could see it all too well and it pained his heart to think of it again.

"After all, that is what Odin wishes, doesn't he?"

"Loki, you must not think of it that way." Frigga furrowed her eyebrows. "He had already forgotten of that."

"He did, but it will always be a symbol of something that would've happened if things were different. I was his stolen relic, a mere tool to be used in a state of distress. I will see to my... _brothers, _and I will try and be more smarter in my words and actions in dealing with them."

He said those words in distaste. _Brothers. _It did not feel right in his mouth.

Thor.

Thor is his brother.

Now that felt true when he spoke it.

"You will see to them?" Frigga asked again.

"Yes." Loki sighed. "But not for long. I don't think I could last."

"I will leave and have you get acquainted with them."

Before Frigga could leave, Loki called for her and in haste, she turned around and asked what he wished before she left. What she heard was something she would not forget as easily as it warmed her heart and soul that Loki wanted that.

"Could you ask Thor to wait outside?" Loki tugged at the hem of his green sleeved shirt. "Just don't-"

_Don't tell him I said so._

"I understand." Frigga kissed Loki's cheek. "Be brave."

When Frigga got outside, she glared at the two Frost Giants waiting patiently outside the door. She took a deep breath and raised her voice, hissing it at them.

"All-mother." The two brothers spoke in tune with each other.

Frigga stood bravely, glaring at them with all her might. She stood there with her chin held high and her step never faltering.

"If you so harm my son, I will burn every piece of your body until there is none left." Frigga stated, voice harsh and grim. "I ask that you be careful with how you speak to him. He is still not yet stable."

"We know, All-mother." Helblindi said. "We will take note of that."

"We will not stay for long." Byleistr nodded. "It will be quick."

"Of course. I hope all goes well."

* * *

**oOo**

It was already morning and the whole group had gathered in the banquet hall including Thor, who seem shook up about leaving his brother alone in his room. His mother had insisted that he eat something first before he returned to see if Loki was settling in and Thor reluctantly agreed.

Frigga took Thor's place instead and let Thor settle his own mind before he could embark on yet another stressful day in Asgard.

Thor was busy thinking of Loki, he couldn't get his mind off his brother no matter how many times he tried. The events that happened last night plagued his thoughts till morning and it worried his warrior friends.

Thor was happy that Amora and the rest of them didn't bother to ask and just left him to decide on his own decisions.

After all, Thor was still the prince and he had more authority than they do.

"Will Loki be alright?" Steve asked, causing Thor to turn to him.

"He will be fine." Thor explained, taking a bite of meat. "Amora has already shielded his mind, but only when he wakes will we see the result."

"Amora is that hot chick over there, in green and gold." Tony pointed, eying the pretty woman.

"Right?"

Amora was with the warriors three and Sif. She had appeared to them early in the morning but did not come near Thor once, her intentions were still hazy but they trusted her enough to help Loki. They were happily chatting at another table, leaving Thor with the Avengers.

Amora was showing off her magic skills and flirting with Fandral, who seemed to be liking the attention. Volstagg and Hogun were happily and grimly eating their food. Sif, however, was still suspicious of Amora's intentions towards Loki despite their agreement with each other last night.

"Yes." Thor nods lazily at his friends. "That is her, the Enchantress. She was Loki's closest friend when they were younger. She also taught Loki a few magic tricks."

"So she's in tune with magic too." Natasha concluded. "Just like your brother."

"Of course."

The Avengers looked at each other worriedly.

Thor looked like he hadn't slept properly. There were bags under his eyes and his skin looked too pale in his complexion and he wasn't even eating.

He was forking his food and pushing them to the side without a care.

"You don't look too well, Thor." Bruce spoke.

"Yeah, you didn't sleep, did you?" Clint wondered.

"Nay." Thor shook his head. "Loki."

"What about him?" Coulson eyed questioningly.

"I don't blame my brother for keeping me awake." Thor answered, looking up. "We were fine, I had slept just fine until Loki had begun to... whisper things in his sleep. Those were what kept me awake. I could not stop listening to him."

"What did he say?" Natasha stared at him.

Thor felt himself froze in his seat as he recalled the memory of last night. It was only a partial memory, not all of it, but it still plagued his mind. It was something he did not wish to hear anymore. He could feel his hand trembling as he remembered.

_"Thor-" Loki whined, twisting and turning in his sleep. "You left me, why would you leave me?"_

_"Loki, wake up." Thor shook him. "Tis not real."_

_"Please." Loki begged. "Do- do you not love me?"_

_"You are my brother Loki."_

_"Thor, where are you!?" He tossed and he turned and Thor wasn't sure what to do anymore. He tried to shake Loki awake but it was futile, he would not wake._

_"I'm here, why would you not wake up?"_

_"Please..." He cried. "Save me, brother. I'm- I'm so sorry."_

Thor tightened his fist on the table cloth, his breathing sharp and heavy. He shook his head and released it, leaning back on the chair and looking away. His Avenger friends were staring at him, Thor didn't want them to know. It was for him to keep and think about and surely they would understand that.

"It does not matter." He said. "All will be well soon enough."

"If you say so." Clint shrugged, half thinking it will be fine and dreading it the next.

"We'll be leaving tonight." Coulson spoke up, reminding all of them. "To avoid any suspicion in New York. We won't be going back here though."

"Do we have to?" Tony whined. "Can't we stay?"

"I am afraid you will be asked to leave by Father." Thor told them. "If it was my decision, I would have extended your stay for at least a few more days. There are so many sights to see here in Asgard that you would have enjoyed it."

"We know that we will." Bruce thanked Thor. "Tony would most likely love it here."

"Yeah, I would stay if I could." Tony shrugged. "Any other volunteers?"

"I would have loved to stay and see the sparing area and the arching field, talk a few stuff with the other archers but hey... we can't stay." Clint looked away, arms crossed.

"I would have sparred with that Sif woman." Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Steve said. "We're not really here to see the sights, you know?"

"Your stay here was for Loki's trial." Thor looked around, half expecting Loki to be walking around the banquet hall looking mischievous as ever, but no Loki came and he felt so disheartened by it. "Father is deciding it at this very moment and I fear what is at stake."

"But we're all on Loki's side." Steve said. "We're sure that he'd win. Won't he?"

"Given the memories and our testimony." Natasha answered for him. "It will be enough."

"Loki's trial." Coulson had to ask. "What's the verdict?"

"Father, the council or any other leaders." Thor palmed his face. "They would not tell me."

"Will we be able to see Loki again?" Clint wondered. "When he's awake?"

"I am not sure." Thor shrugged. "Mother forbade me from coming back inside my room until Loki is well enough to wake. She is watching over her though."

"That's not the only thing." Bruce smiled sadly at him, feeling his pain. "You can tell us Thor, we're not going to judge your for anything."

"It is until I have my thoughts settled." Thor sighed, running a hand to his face. "She said that I need to have time away from Loki."

"And it's true." Tony said, raising his hands.

"What? You agree with her?" Thor blinked questioningly and Tony just shrugged answering the god as best as he can.

"Look buddy, it's killing you." Tony exclaimed. "I'm being honest when I say that it's not the best time for you to stick with Loki all the time. You have your life, he has his. Sure, your brothers but you need to settle things straight with your own head before you help him."

"I never knew you had it in you." Steve smiled.

"Whatever Captain." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I fear something else, my friends." Thor said truthfully.

"You can tell us anything." Clint said. "You've already gotten this far."

"Clint is right." Natasha narrowed her eyes. "All the better to let it out than have it bottle up inside of you. You consider us your friends, it's alright to let some of your frustrations go."

"Aye." Thor nods. "When Loki wakes, the Jotuns wish to speak with him."

"And that's a problem because?"

"Frost Giants." Coulson concluded. "Remember, Stark? That they're Loki's real brothers."

"Ohh..." Tony shook his head. "Can't recall."

"I only thought of them as vile creatures." Thor began. "I have never known them to be so different from the stories I had grown up with. The tales that have been told. It nerves me that they _care_."

"About your brother?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"I did not know that they did." He breathed out, trying to find the right words. "I had always thought that Loki is my one and true brother. I cannot think of sharing him with his real ones. For centuries, millennia even-"

"You have issues." Clint crossed his arms.

"I know."

"It's hard to think of it that way but it's Loki's decision if he wants to talk with them, right?"

"Aye." He sighed.

"Then it's not a problem."

"But that still worries me, Agent Barton." Thor looked pleadingly. "Loki will wish to speak with them, know the truth and ask of his people. And I do not know if he will take kindly to it and join them. I do not wish to depart with my brother. I cannot see him _not _being by my side."

"You don't want to be alone." Natasha concluded.

Thor stays silent and they all understood in that moment. Natasha had pointed it out as clear as day and Thor couldn't help but ponder on the situation. He wasn't sure whether he can take the pain and let Loki go, because it was too hard a decision as any.

Thor was about to speak when the doors burst open and all attention went to the person who entered.

"Mother?" Thor stood up from his seat.

"Thor, it's a good thing you're still here." She smiles. "Saves me the time of looking for you."

"Why are you not with Loki?" Her son blurted out.

"Oh Thor, I came to inform you." She quickly walked up to him. "Loki is awake."

Thor, who looked as if he was ready to pounce and make a break for the door, trembled from where he stood. He felt speechless and afraid of what might happen. The Avengers were shocked and wondered why the information seemed delayed but they didn't question things further.

"He's been awake for quite a time now." She smiles sadly.

"Mother!" Thor protested. "You said when he wakes you'd call for me."

"Oh shush now, Thor. A mother only wishes to have time with her son. I had it until, It was taken from me but it was rather important and crucial to fix all of this mess once and for all. And do not say another word, young man. I am still your mother."

"I'll be damned." Clint muttered under his breath.

"Oh boy." Tony bit his lips. "Mama is on a roll."

"Will you two ever shut up?" Natasha groaned.

The Warriors three, Sif and Amora came forward, wanting to listen to what the All-mother would have to say. They had abandoned all of what they had discussed earlier and focused on this matter at hand.

The banquet room was silent and they all knew this was urgent.

Why else would Frigga be the one to deliver the news to her son?

Usually it would have been the nearest guard.

"Why did you leave him alone?" Thor questioned.

"He needs it, Thor."

Thor stood there, looking at his friends and later turning to his mother, who was standing before him looking as if she'd ran a marathon to get here. Why did his mother not tell them this sooner? If he had known Loki would wake today, he would have been there in his room, _waiting_.

"I have to see him."

Thor pushed his mother gently away but she caught his arm.

"No, Thor. You cannot go in there."

Her eyes pleading and voice trembling. Thor wasn't sure what had happened but she looked as if she had been crying or trying her hardest not to cry. Thor turned towards his mother and furrowed his eyebrows. His hand gently placed on her.

"What do you mean?" Thor bit his lips. "I have to see him, mother."

"After, child." She said, frowning. "Go to him _after_. He may need you when he is finished."

"But Loki is-" Thor blinked. "Finished? Finished with what?"

"Listen to me Thor." She says sternly. "I know you are worried for Loki's safety and seeing to it that he responds to you more means that you are his anchor, his way out of his plagued mind, but you must let Loki deal with his own problems."

Thor swallowed, staring at his mother.

"Give it time. Please." She whispered to him, hand still holding his.

"If you say that I am his anchor, then he needs me more than you know it."

"Trust him, Thor." Frigga told him. "You must trust your brother and give him more credit. Just believe in him for once my son. And you will see the result."

"I trust and believe my brother too much." Thor mumbled. "There is something you are not telling me, mother."

"The Jotuns wish to speak with Loki, alone."

Thor's eyes widened, hands twitching to the side as the news, he failed to notice the common gasps of his other friends with the news as well.

With that, Thor ran, hearing the faint voices shouting at him to leave his brother be. Thor ignored it and ran to his room, thinking of all the horrible things the Jotuns must be doing to Loki by then.

* * *

**oOo**

The door slid open silently, like a predator sneaking up on its prey. Loki watched as the two Frost giants made their way towards the middle of the room, but not before they locked the door to keep the privacy. Loki could feel his fingers tightening on the cold soft sheet on his lap as he took a deep breath and beat the frost giants in speaking before they could.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

Loki sat on the bed, half covered with the bed sheet. His pale complexion stood out along with the exhausted composure. Helblindi and Byleistr took a step forward in front of Loki's bed and Loki sat there quietly avoiding their gaze after he'd spoken.

His hands twitching to the side, itching to grab something. The nearest was his bed sheet, that he tangled with his fingers and played at.

"We wished to speak with you. We're glad that you allowed us this." Helblindi stood proud and tall. "We're also glad that the All-mother allowed us this."

"She is something." Byleistr huffed. "No wonder she is known as queen."

"Did she threaten you?" Loki asked, not sure what to make out in this conversation.

"She did." The second older brother of his, said. "She was frightening in a sense, even if she looks soft and kind."

"I did not fear her." Helblindi rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes. I did not see you tremble slightly at her words." Byleistr grinned, mischievously.

Loki watched as the two brothers bickered at each other and teased. He could see himself and Thor doing the same thing but somewhere deep inside as he watched Helblindi and Byleistr have a go at each other, he could see himself in them.

Their actions seem similar. Their mischievous side, their grin and some of their thoughts. They don't seem to be as dumb as he thought they were, in fact, they seem to be well blessed with knowledge.

Loki tightened his grip on the sheets, eyes staring with emptiness.

"Are you well?" Helblindi asked unexpectedly.

Loki was caught off guard with the question and it caused him to stare at those piercing red eyes and he saw worry in them. A bold posture yet a softness inside that hard and monstrous exterior.

"I am well rested if that is what you are asking." Loki mumbled loud enough, his fingers yet again gripping the sheets.

Helblindi and Byleistr noticed that Loki was straining and forcing himself to answer, to force himself to look at them. It was obvious that Loki didn't want to speak to them, and yet the two brothers were still happy that the younger one managed to put aside all pain and fear; to muster enough courage to face them. It was rather noble of Loki to do so.

"T-thank you for asking me though." Loki bit his lips, trying to be polite.

"We are worried. Do not think that we are not." Helblindi breathed. "You are the main topic since your trial."

"Oh." Loki looked at his hands. twiddling it in nervousness. "I-is that so?"

Byleistr nudged Helblindi and pointed at Loki, Helblindi just shrugged and stared at their brother. He looked so young, so tired, so fragile and they weren't sure how to approach him in this situation.

It was far too strange and unnatural to find him in such a state of physical and emotional distress. And the first glance towards him easily gave an obvious indication of his failed attempts to hide his anguish.

It was so awkward that even Loki found it hard to match words with them. It would have been easier if they didn't know each other, if they weren't brothers at all. But this was fates doing and he cannot change what has already been done.

Not anymore at least.

He and Thor both learned their lesson in _time traveling._

"You are terribly ill." Byleistr noticed and they all stared at each other. "Always easy to catch it as well."

"Pardon?" Loki looked up.

"Byleistr meant to say that you were easily taken in by sickness."

"Oh."

_Damn it, was that the only thing Loki could say at the moment? _

He could remember that he did often get sick when something felt unnatural to him or when he got introduced to something that he wasn't used to. It had always been that way, but he had grown out of it, or at least managed to avoid it.

"You had been, even when you were a child and we were looking after you just before the war with Asgard. You were so small that we held you tightly in our arms, wrapped in a tight thick blanket."

"It is the reason why I called you _little one_ before, during your trial." Helblindi teased, forgetting formalities. "You looked like a child's toy."

"Fragile yes, but strong enough from what we've heard and partially seen."

"I recall him throwing some snow at you, even at that young an age, he was able to do it. You never saw it coming, brother."

"The light was in my eyes."

Loki lowered his gaze and fisted his hand on the covers. He felt nausea hit him as he still felt cornered, insecure and fearful.

Yet again it was so hard to appreciate the sentiment before him.

Why were they talking about him so nicely?

They seemed so _fond_ of him, that Loki couldn't accept it. It was too hard and too painful to even try. He doesn't understand everything that was going on, but they seemed happy to finally be able to talk to him. They must have had that nagging feeling of not being able to speak with him last night.

What do they want from him?

"I recall the time that he threw up on you when we were children." Helblindi laughed, earning a nudge from his brother. "He was but a babe then."

During their conversation, they noticed Loki staring at them both.

"You do not remember most of it." Helblindi frowned at Loki. "The three of us would have been great together. Our people would have adored you."

_Compliments._

_Sentiments._

_He didn't deserve them._

What good would those words do?

"You are here to convince me to go back to Jotunheim." Loki blurted out that it had almost caught his brothers off guard. "Am I correct or shall I continue further to prove it?"

"No." Helblindi lied as Byleistr said. "Partly."

Helblindi grunted in annoyance. "We are not here to force you to come back with us."

"You are not?" Loki remained to stare at them with wide eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. "How come? I had thought that you would at least try."

"We would."

"But I thought-" Loki scrunched his face. "You said-"

"We cannot lie that we do not want you back." Byleistr breathed out. "But we do. The decision simply lies with you and we do not wish to force you."

"I see."

Loki lowered his gaze, he felt uncomfortable with the way his brothers were treating him. It was so different than the way he was treated here in Asgard with everyone else. He found it strange for them to act so kind to him after all he had done to their world, to their people. Technically, his people.

"You still fear us." Helblindi concluded, noticing that Loki was still doubting their words. "We are not your enemy, with that, we assure you."

"If father had known, this would not have happened." Byleistr said. "He might have wished you back."

He was thinking of what to respond to his brother's last remark.

Instead he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You need not be sorry Loki." Byleistr said. "We cannot lie that it does not pain our heart to know he is gone, but it brings about a new world, challenges even that we need to overcome."

"If I hadn't- he would have still-" Loki bit his lips. "And jotunheim is in shambles because of me. The action I've done caused hundreds of-"

"Tis not your fault." Helblindi breathed out.

"But-" Loki shot upward. "But if it was not for me, he would still be-"

"It is in the past." Byleistr told him.

"I don't understand." Loki frowned fisting his hand tighter on the covers. "I killed him. Your- our- father. Right in front of Odin with every intention to do him harm! I lead him into Asgard to die! Why do you not see that?"

"You did not mean it." Helblindi walked forward.

"Stay away from me!" Loki bolted from the bed and backed into the corner, causing Helblindi and Byleistr to stay put and watch Loki back away. "I don't deserve any of what you are giving me! I don't understand! Why are you all so... content about this?"

"You are still not well Loki. Ease yourself."

"Stop it, stop doing this." He begged. "I don't understand why you are being so kind."

"There are no ill intentions." Byleistr frowned. "It seems that they have messed with your mind far too much that you've lost the will to trust. We may have been enemies before but things have changed. You are our _lost brother. _And we will not lose you again."

"Even-"

"Enough!" Helblindi stomped. "No more, Loki."

Loki silenced himself, trembling on his feet. Nausea was circling him right now yet he stood his ground, not letting them get an inch closer.

"We care for you even if you find it hard to believe and yes, we will fight to bring you back but we will not force you if you do not want it." His eldest brother stated. "We've all done many wrongs in our life but we were given a chance to change it all. We would not let this pass."

"If you do not wish to return to us once your fate has been decided, we will leave you be. But you are always welcome in _Jotunheim._"

"You are giving me a choice?"

"The choice has always been yours. Only now have we been given a chance to say it. But if it were my decision alone, I would have you brought back to Jotunheim. No questions asked."

_Bring you back to Jotunheim._

_No questions asked._

"I won't-"

Loki felt the nausea again and felt his knees buckle and he was about to crash to the floor when his two brothers leapt to him in distress. The two Frost Giants weren't sure why they had done so, but it was too late to change it all.

"Your hands." Byleistr stared in awe.

Loki stared at his hands, both held by the brothers. Their grips were strong, hands blue and big. Loki was far too shocked to say anything as he continued to watch and wonder why they had tried to help him.

Because of the stupid attempt to save him from falling painfully on the floor they were all in a heap, crowded in the corner of the room.

Loki watched as his pale Aesir skin disappeared and turned into a blue complexion that stood out. Patterns appeared similar to the royalties of Jotunheim, much like Byleistr and Helblindi's.

"A treasure of Jotunheim." Byleistr stared.

"A monster." Loki mumbled, hoping they didn't hear him.

Of course, they had.

"Those patterns came from Laufey." The elder one spoke, causing Loki to turn to him. "We heard faint whispers that you hated this form. We know not why, but you look stunning in this. Most Jotuns would think you perfect."

"No one is perfect." Loki buried his face on his knees. _"Perhaps Thor is. Being the golden son of Asgard."_

Stop thinking of him!

"This form is everything I hate and rebel at. It is a symbol that I'm no more than just another of Odin's stolen relic and I mean nothing more than just a bargaining chip to create peace with the two realms. I am just a tool."

"And you believe that?"

"How can I not?" Loki narrowed his eyes. "It was my purpose, it was why he kept me alive."

"And all you can think of is Odin." Helblindi gritted his teeth. "Can you stop thinking of him for once and see that we are glad that you have lived and that the All-father had kept you alive? We searched for you after the war and thought you dead."

"Lies. All of it. You're just like everyone else."

"We do not lie." The other one said, letting go of Loki's hand. "You were born like this, but you were never thought of differently in Jotunheim. Different in aspects of talent and beauty but never had you been thought of as a tool."

"Odin had seen to it." Loki said. "What use will I be now that I am just an empty shell of what I once was."

"You can still return to the way you are." Helblindi insisted that he could.

"A broken man." Loki chuckled darkly. "I think not. Even with a barrier inside my head to keep the dark thoughts away, there are still some that linger and they are mine. I crave chaos, it was how I was built. You cannot stop that."

"Had you not been taken from us, you would have been given what you needed and not neglected like this."

"I'm not neglected." Loki hissed, his eyes bloody red.

"Do not pass us off as unintelligent." His eldest brother growled back. "We can see your facade. You are known for you silver-tongue and yet here you are. Despite your talents, on Asgard, you will always be second. But not to us!"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Loki growled at him just the same. "That I am better off with you? I doubt I would last a day with any of you!"

"ENOUGH! Would you care to listen to us? We are trying to make peace here!"

"This isn't peace! You wish to bring me back to Jotunheim! You said I had a choice and later you would revel that if the choice was yours you would force me back there! You said you would not! It is my decision! Why would you even say that!?"

"Is that so?" Helblindi challenged. "Second son of Odin!? Younger brother of Thor?"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE IN ASGARD!" Loki screams at them both. "You claim to know me but you've only ever heard of stories!"

"Is that so? You would be far better with us than with these vile Asgardians."

"Stop it Helblindi, you are making this worse than it already is. Bloodshed can be caused with words. It starts with words."

"Do not tempt me, Byleistr!" He narrows his piercing red eyes at Loki. "What is it that you see in Asgard that you do not want to come with us?"

Loki stays silent, keeping his mouth shut but he knew that the two giants already know the answer.

_It was Thor._

Thor was the one that was keeping him here in Asgard. No matter how much Loki wishes to forget, Thor had always and will forever be his brother. It doesn't matter that he had been second, it matters that Thor cares for him and he was willing to give Thor another chance.

"This does not change anything." Helblindi lets go of Loki's hand and pushed himself up on his feet. "He's not your real brother and he will never be. We may have lost the opportunity to be good brothers to you, but we will not stop."

"Helblindi." Byleistr says warningly.

"No." He hissed. "Loki needs to hear this."

"Stop it." Loki mumbled weakly.

"If it is competition the son of Odin wants, we will give it to him. But know this, we've cared for you since you were but a babe and we still do. Never forget that."

"Go away."

Loki closed his eyes and embraced himself, turning his head away to hide his image. He hated this form, he wanted to shout it out to them, because it felt humiliating.

"We still consider you our brother and we will say it again." Byleistr sighed, standing up as well. "We blame Odin for what had happened to you and only time will heal all wounds. But it will take longer to heal than expected."

"Leave me alone." Loki muttered, leaning on the wall.

"Byleistr, we should go." Helblindi walked to the door. "We told the All-mother that we will not overstay our welcome here."

"Rest well."

They do not look back, but they could hear the soft sobs coming out of Loki's mouth, later turning into harsh breathing. They would leave him alone to vent and think things through.

"Thor-" Loki cried for his name.

Helblindi fisted his hand and closed the door.

_Leaving._

It was the only best option.

* * *

**oOo**

Thor was running down the hall when he spotted the Jotuns, Helblindi and Byleistr walking towards him. Thor suspected that they have already had their talk with Loki and yet he couldn't help but feel something else had happened.

Thor pulled Mjolnir from his belt and stood his ground, raising Mjolnir a little higher and his face contorted with anger.

He growled at them, making himself noticeable.

"What happened?" Thor demanded to know. "What lies have you spun in my brother's ears?"

"You _brother?_" Helblindi gritted his teeth. "Or had you meant _our _brother?"

"This does not change anything!" The thunder god blared. "He is my brother, blood or not. If you have harmed him in any way, I will behead you!"

"Arrogant as always." Helblindi hissed, glancing at Byleistr, who was frowning.

"We had done nothing, son of Odin" He told the Prince. "Merely spoken a few concerning matters to him."

"Why is it that I do not believe you?" Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly in his fist. "What words have you spoken to him? What lies have you told him? You are known for your treachery Giants! I would not have it here!"

"Do not tempt me, Asgardian." Helblindi growled at him. "You are lucky enough that you are the All-father's golden son! If not, I would have gladly ripped you to shreds for your arrogance and stupidity for insulting us."

"I would like to see you try."

"If you wish, speak to your _brother_. He may need you more than you think."

Thor was taken back with what the Frost Giant had just said but was even more taken back with when Helblindi continued with his words.

Thor stood there, gaping and speechless.

"You are lucky to have someone like him as your brother." Helblindi's features softened, for only a moment. "We've heard tales of your journey together and though some may not be told, he has risked his life to save you and your friends. You are lucky that he wishes to stay here."

"What?" Thor's eyes widened. "But I thought."

"We wished to convince him and bring him back to our land, to help restore it to its original beauty, but he wished to stay and asked if he would have a time to think of a decision."

_Lies. _

_More lies._

Thor could tell.

"But you said he wanted to stay."

"He did." Byleistr grinned. "That much was made clear, even if he didn't fully say it."

"Excuse us before I use you as a footstool." Helblindi walked froward, pushing the thunder god out of the way. "We have matters to attend to with the All-father."

When they left, Thor bursts into his room to find Loki in the corner of his room, crying. He was in his Jotun form and Thor was startled by this. He ran forward and knelt down, shushing Loki to keep calm.

He took hold of Loki's hand and intertwined it with his. Thor's other hand went to Loki's neck, pulling Loki towards him. He said nothing, unsure of what had truly happened, he sat by Loki's side and soothe him.

"Did they hurt you?" Thor asked. "Are you injured!?"

Loki shook his head.

"Do not worry Loki." He said. "Look, it is fine. You are no longer blue, see?"

Loki ignored Thor and ignored his skin, that was slowly returning back to its pale complexion. Loki buried his face on Thor's chest as Thor brushed his fingers to his brother's hair.

"All is well brother, I am here." His voice sounded like a melody in Loki's ears.

Thor felt Loki embracing him, not willing to let him go and Thor allowed him to. Many have said that his brother needed him more than he knew and it was true.

"If I had know."

"You're here." Loki mumbled. "That is what matters."

"Loki, I am sorry I was not here when you woke." Thor apologized. "Mother did not tell me, had I found out sooner, I wouldn't have let them enter this room and-"

Loki mumbled something on his chest.

"I don't understand Loki-"

"Not your fault." He sniffed.

"But it's true, those creatures... they-"

"Don't." Loki warned him, as he still cried. "Don't call them that."

"Why? They harmed you. Did they not?" Thor seemed confused and it only caused Loki to sob more into his chest, his fingers gripping Thor's sleeves as free tears fell on Thor's armor. Thor could do nothing but keep Loki in place and try to soothe him to calm down.

It was bad for his health and he had only woken up.

"Th-they care." Loki cried, his body trembling. "Why do you they care, Thor?"

"Hush Loki." Thor embraced him. "It is fine."

"They care. Why would they care?" His brother kept repeating. "After all I've done and the chaos I created. They dismissed everything! Why? Why would they do that? I deserve punishment!"

"You are their brother." Thor murmured. "No matter how I wish to deny it. You are theirs."

"You wish to give me to them?" Loki looked up and pulled away. "You would give me away!?"

"No. No. No." Thor pulled him closer. "I swear I would not."

"Do not dare lie to me." Loki breathed out.

"I would not give you to them, not even if I was given the world."

* * *

**oOo**

**Feels. So much feels.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews fuel me to write faster, so even just a tiny bit can make me happy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 - We have come to a decision

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. :)**

* * *

**oOo  
**

Loki sat on the edge of the bed while Thor sat on the floor with his back facing Loki. His brother was keeping himself occupied from all the harsh thoughts surrounding him in his head. Thor had managed to calm his brother down and they did not speak of what had transpired earlier. Thor understood that Loki needed his privacy and it was not his to meddle with.

He had allowed Loki to braid parts of his hair just for fun, and it seemed to keep Loki occupied.

"My friends will be leaving soon, Loki." Thor said in a low tone.

Thor was so sure that Loki would panic or do more harm to himself, or even lash on by pulling Thor's hair, but Loki stayed put and continued braiding Thor's golden locks. He could hear Loki's heavy breathing from behind him, still trying to keep himself composed and collected. Loki had been through enough, and he still wasn't ready. All the thoughts from earlier began to swirl inside his head again and he could feel himself getting dizzy.

"Loki?" Thor called for his name.

"I know." Loki muttered "Mother said as much."

"Will you not see to them as they leave?" Thor questioned, hoping his brother would answer. "They did help you with your trial, it is the least you can do to repay your debt to them."

"My debt." Loki frowned.

"I did not mean it that way, I- I meant- they did-" Thor finally caught on to what he had said. "I did not mean it that way. That was harsh of me to say so."

"It was. But you never meant it, didn't you?" Loki stopped braiding Thor's hair and lets Thor turn around to face him. His brother was looking up from where he sat and could see Loki's red eyes from the tears he had shed earlier.

"I am thankful for what your friends have done for me and it is a shame they will leave so soon." Loki bit his lips. "But that is what fate has to offer. And I do not want to cause more strain to a relationship that is slowly mending itself."

"But Loki-"

"They are needed in their world, Thor." Loki sighed. "You cannot stop them from returning."

"Yes, but it would be better if they saw more of our world and our ways." Thor insisted. "And if they spoke with you more."

"Perhaps in time, the All-father would grant invitation to them as thanks." Loki looked away from Thor. "And I am not so sure I can handle an audience just yet."

"Perhaps so."

Thor sat there on the floor, staring at his brother, who was now keeping himself occupied by fiddling the hem of his sleeve. Thor eyed Loki's form, only moments ago did he see a small frost giant in the room, crying himself to death. And now, he could see the brother he had grown up with. Thor believes that now is the time to accept the fact that Loki's true form is neither.

_It is what is on the inside that counts._

"Speaking of Odin and your friends, do they know of extent of my future punishmentl?" Loki had blurted out, unsure of the silence.

"I am afraid not." Thor leaned back, using his arms as support. "It is quiet, very quiet that none seem to know."

"Oh, is that so?"

Loki looked so disappointed and so distraught that Thor wasn't sure how to help Loki at the moment. He didn't want Loki to keep clinging onto him for every desperate need to feel comfortable, but deep inside, his own selfish desire wants to rebel. He wanted to be the big brother for Loki, but he knew that he couldn't just coddle him and tell him everything was alright.

It would only make Loki so dependent of him that Loki would lose all focus to fix himself.

It was one of the main reasons why Thor didn't hold Loki for so long, didn't tell him that it was all going to be well and that he would be there forever. He did in a way that he wouldn't let Loki go for the world, because despite all other facts, Thor was selfish.

He wanted his brother to be happy.

"None of us do, Loki." Thor felt sorry for him. "Do not think of it Loki, you need not succumb-"

"Stop, please." Loki shook his head, intercepting Thor's words. "I am just nervous. Nobody has prolonged such a sentence even for a _prince, _and it has gone for far too long."

"Stop thinking of it."

"How could I not?" Loki stared at Thor in disbelief. "This is torture, Thor. The agony of waiting is slowly eating me. Why could they just not tell me and be done with it? I am just tired, brother. All this waiting is killing me."

"They must be having a hard time deliberating on your trial."

"I've done a lot of crimes and they've learned the truth. What is so hard about that?"

"Perhaps they cannot make a decision."

"But-"

"Stop torturing yourself, Loki." Thor narrowed his eyes. "Be at ease, I am sure that father would do everything he can to fight. Not only that but you have the leaders by your side and that includes-"

"The Jotuns." Loki embraced himself. "I know. Stop telling me."

"If you hate it so much, you would not bring it up."

Loki was looking for someone to converse with properly, he wanted to desperately tell Thor every single detail, every moment of his weakness. But half of him wanted it to be kept to himself, to torture him further. He deserved it, that is what he thinks and if they would not act upon it, he would do so himself.

"Thor, what you saw in my memories-" Loki began. "I hope you don't think of-"

"Don't torment yourself further, Loki." Thor stood up and sat next to him on the bed. "I will make them pay. We all would."

"Thanos is not someone to take lightly, I am sure the All-father has said as much to you as any other." Loki stressed out. "Trying to seek battle with him is trying to take on an entire realm on your own. You cannot succeed."

"But I have friends that will-"

"He is not someone to meddle with, Thor." Loki says sternly. "Even with your strength combined with the Avengers, it will be too little for you to stop him. If he takes the infinity gauntlet then we are all doomed to fall. Most likely to bow down to his feet as I had done in the past."

"That is what he is after?" Thor blinks. "The gauntlet inside the vault! The gems! That is why he had the mind gem!"

"I- well-" Loki looked away and nodded slowly. "Yes. In a sense you are correct."

"Loki listen we must-"

Thor was yet again interrupted by Loki's lost sense of thinking. He was muttering out whatever possibilities that would happen if Thanos would ever come to find him. Loki mouthed a handful of words that Thor barely interpreted as words, and he could hear the panic in Loki's voice.

"It is no wonder why Thanos had the mind gem, giving it to me to use." Loki continued furiously and incoherently. "It took a great deal for him to let me claim use of it. I had to convince him so much so I could go to Midgard. He needs the other gems though, if he acquires the rest of the infinity gems, we are all doomed."

"We must tell father." Thor frowned, understanding as much.

"And then what?" Loki retaliated and frowned. "You would have it protected?"

"If it will help, then yes."

"That will only prolong it for such a short while, but it cannot keep Thanos and the other at bay." Loki pleaded. "Can you not just give him what he wants and it will all be over?"

Yet again, the insanity was taking over Loki's mind.

Not enough to take it completely thanks to Amora's help but it was enough to keep parts of Loki's mind at bay, leaving him to think properly every once in a while.

"You know I cannot do that." Thor patted Loki's head and chuckled. "We will not discuss this further, Loki. You have just only woken up."

"Why should I try to escape the inevitable when I can face it?" Loki questioned him.

"What are you talking about, Loki?"

"There was a reason I let go."

Thor wasn't ready for this, his heart wasn't. Half of him wanted to know Loki's reason and another part of him wanted to shut himself away from the words, because he knew that if it was spoken, it would only cause his heart to shatter more than it already is.

Loki was broken, that much he knew but the more he looked into Loki's deeper stories it makes Thor think that _where had he been in all of Loki's life? _

The Loki to him today was a mystery to him.

If he thought he knew Loki before, he was mistaken. The Loki in this room with him at this very moment was so different compared to the brother he had grown up with and it shook Thor to the core knowing that he will never bring his younger brother back to that state again.

_It was over the moment it began._

And it was thanks to one lie that ruined their relationship.

"Loki-"

"Spare me your pity, Thor." Loki mumbled. "I was disheartened when he told me no. I wanted to make him proud, even killed Laufey, my _real _father for the sake of saving his life. If Laufey had known who I was, then perhaps he might have fought for my return, but I had ended his life swiftly with no remorse. There is still no remorse, brother. I feel nothing."

Loki closed his eyes and brought his legs together, lifting them up on the bed to be embraced.

"My actions were rash and ruthless that it lead to the demise of all." Loki buried his face on his knees. "And to hear him say no, after all the effort I had gone through, it pained me so much."

"You did not have to let go."

"But I wanted to." Loki turned to him. "It wasn't to torture your hearts, or to give attention and mourn for me. It was for all of you. If I had died, then justice would have been served and my death would make up for the horrors and it would die with me."

"But you lived on." Thor's voice thick and heavy.

"And I believe it was my punishment."

Loki felt the tears silently falling, not bothering to brush them from his face.

"To think it would have died with me was too much of a peace to be given, I gained the opposite and at first I thought that I shouldn't be alive, but here I am now. Forced to live more horrors than what I am worth."

"I am glad you are alive." Thor sighed, hoping to make a point.

"That is what bothers me the most." Loki admits. "That despite my actions, you all _care_."

"It is because you do not deserve it."

"But I did."

"I recall the Son of Coul saying that you _lacked conviction _and it is true. It is not in your nature."

"My nature is creating chaos, Thor. Don't tell me otherwise that-"

"I'm not trying to tell you otherwise, I'm trying to make you see sense! You are _not_ a monster no matter how much you think of it. You are my brother, and your life matters to me. I am selfish that I took the attention when you had clearly needed it more than I, but even if you do not have theirs, you had always had mine."

"Thor." Loki sniffed. "I am sorry for everything."

"I want you to get better Loki." Thor smiled, embracing his brother once more. "This is not you and I've never taken you as someone who is weak. You have your ways, as I have mine. Being different does not change my view of you, ever."

"Thank you."

* * *

**oOo **

Odin had just finished his meeting with the other leaders and decided that he should tell his family as well. He had briefly met up with the queen and had been told about Thor barging straight into his chambers for Loki. Odin waited outside of Thor's room, listening intently to what he could hear.

He was not one to eavesdrop, but seeing to it that it was his sons in the other side of the door, as a father, it felt like his duty to see what was wrong.

He had neglected being the proper father that he needed to be because of his position as King but right now, he had to balance both. He had thought himself wise long before this tragic event happened and only now did he realize that he was wrong.

_You teach your sons as they teach you in return. _

The saying was true, you do learn from them as you help teach them to get better and that was something Odin had neglected for far too many years.

To listen to his sons talk to each other did he realize just how young they were. They were, after all, just boys. Sure they lived for centuries but that does not intervene with the fact that they are young in mind and experience. Odin deemed to change himself for the better, as his sons chose to do the same.

He had heard enough and it would seem, that all was getting better with Thor and Loki.

Odin took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hearing some incoherent words coming from the other end. He noticed that it was Loki's voice, whispering to Thor. Loki's tone was worried, while Thor's was assuring.

"Who could it be?" Loki whispered.

"I know not." Thor muttered. "I shall see."

"Wait, don't-" Loki stopped Thor. "It could be anyone."

"Calm down, brother. It is fine."

Odin heard shuffling noises in the background and heard the door unlock itself, it creaked open in time for Odin to face his eldest son, Thor.

"Father?" Thor's eyes widened. "Why are you here?"

Odin pushed the door open but stayed put, waiting to be invited inside. He saw Loki sitting on the bed, hands and feet shaking in terror. Maybe the coming of the news was getting to him, Odin wasn't sure.

"Thor, could you give Loki and I a moment?" Odin asked his eldest politely.

"Bur Father, Loki's still not well-"

"I am here to tell him of the events of his trial."

"I have already told him as much."

"Not everything, Thor." Odin just looked weary. "Will you allow me at least to see how your brother fares? No harm is intended on him, you know this."

"But I don't think-" Thor was about to protest when Loki interrupted him.

"Thor it is fine, I think now is the time to settle everything." Loki bravely said, even though Thor was so sure that Loki was saying this just to calm him down and not go against Odin's good graces.

"You should do it at least one at a time. Not all at once." Thor frowned at him. "Father, Loki had just woken and spoken to the Frost giants and-"

"I know." Odin spoke. "Your mother told me."

"Word gets out fast." Loki muttered, looking away.

"Give me time with him, and it would be best if you wait outside or go to your friends." Odin walked forward, but stayed in the middle, not letting himself get further close to Loki. He knew of Loki's state and he did not want to ruin what was already calmed down only moments ago.

Thor left without a word, clearly unhappy. The door was locked and the two of them faced each other once again. Basked in the silence, alone together in a room, and it all seemed to flood back into Loki's mind.

_Am I cursed? _

Odin's voice echoed inside Loki's head and Loki looked away from him, he stared at the spot on the floor and remained still, trying to notice if Odin will ever make his move.

_No. _

Loki wanted to talk, but he didn't know the right words.

_What am I? _

Odin took a deep breath and it did not go unnoticed by Loki, he was still cautiously avoiding his _not _Father's gaze and he was failing horribly at it. A part of him wanted to beg for forgiveness and another part of him wanted to despise the old man and to laugh and dance in his ashes.

Monster.

"Will you see to the mortals departure?" Odin asked, also trying to make a conversation.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Loki muttered, clearly annoyed.

First it was his mother, then it was Thor and now it was Odin, he truly did not want anyone else to say that to him or else he just might explode. He was no child and he certainly wasn't ungrateful, quite the opposite actually. He wanted to thank them all, but was still in the thought of considering it.

"Perhaps we just wish you there?"

"I doubt it."

"I came here to see how you are faring." Odin told him, his one eye ever so watchful and unwavering.

"Or to tell me what awaits me from outside these doors." Loki narrowed his eyes, hissing out those godforsaken thorns in his head. "Isn't that what you came here for, All-father?"

"That is part of it, yes." Odin nods, patiently.

Odin watched Loki, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes trailing wherever it could get itself into. The tension in the room was great and Loki's heavy breathing interrupted the silence.

"Can you just tell me and be done with it?" Loki breathed out.

"Not until we discuss a few minor matters." Odin said.

"Minor matters?" Loki scowled. "Spare me your lectures, All-father. I wish no part in it."

"You are running thin on excuses to avoid me, my boy." Odin stared at him, expressionlessly.

"It's the first in a long while." Loki muttered. "But I speak truth when I wish for you to spare me your harsh lecturing. I've had it most of my childhood already."

"We settle our matters, if you could spare an old man your time."

"Do I have a choice?" Loki perks up.

"Not much, I only want words with you."

"Please, just tell me what you and the others have decided and go?" Loki sighed. "I am in no mood to listen to anything else-"

"Do you hate me?"

_Hate._

_Anger._

_Pain._

Loki was caught off guard and struggled to answer back, but got enough courage to think of something that might challenge even the All-father and it was not something to take lightly.

_Suffering._

_Blame._

_Fear._

"Like cold to the heat, shared in a space together." That was Loki's answer.

"I know my actions were foolish, even selfish." Odin found himself saying. "But I had only done what others would do had they found a child alone and crying."

"Everything would have been better had you told and explained my purpose in the beginning."

"It would not have worked that way, Loki." Odin frowned, Loki was too stubborn to realize this. "I wanted you to feel at _home._"

"But I never did."

Loki's words struck like lightning.

"That is my mistake, as a father." Odin sighed.

Loki bit his lip and looked away.

"I care about you, my son-"

"Stop." Loki growled. "Just stop lying to me. I am so tired of people telling me that they care and that it is going to be alright, yet it never will. Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I excelled in my studies? Where were you when I was plagued with nightmares and was threatened and bullied by all?"

Loki took a deep breath.

"It was always Thor this and Thor that! When have I ever heard something about Loki that doesn't concern his mischief or his lies?"

"You still feel angry."

"That is because I AM!" Loki hissed at him. "It is hard to forgive, let alone try to accept it. I don't know what I am doing anymore! I am tired and I need help."

"But not mine."

"I don't know." Loki palmed his face. "I don't know."

"If by all means my words mean something to you still, I beg your forgiveness. Even if you do not accept mine, for your actions, I have long since forgiven you."

Loki broke down in tears again, unable and unwilling to accept it. There was too much going on in his life and he wasn't sure what to do. Odin did not mock him for crying, nor tried to stop him for it. The man stayed where he was and watched Loki with pity.

"Loki, I know you do not wish to hear me speak-"

Loki sobbed and tried to keep silent.

"But I must tell you of your trial before the mortals leave. You have the right to know and I do not wish to prolong the inevitable any further."

"Why did you not tell Thor first?" Loki rubbed his eyes. "Or his friends?"

"Perhaps I wish to tell you first myself. It matters not for the others will be hearing it from the other leaders as well. They might even be discussing it now as we speak. I am not sure, but a later time will let us know."

"And Thor?"

"If he has gone to his friends, most likely he will have heard." Odin turned to the door and back to Loki. "If not and if he is still staying behind those doors then it is most likely that he will hear it from you."

Loki swallowed. "My sentence?"

Odin took a long glance at Loki, and pondered what to say.

"We took a great deal to come to a decision where it was unanimous and it seems that it is not as worst as you think it is. You will remain here on Asgard and is free to leave but with either Thor or someone for company. You will be watched and cared for, however a few changes will happen."

"How so?" Loki blinked. "Am I to be a servant to Asgard and its people?"

"No." Odin shook his head. "Far from it."

"I don't understand-"

"That is just what I am here for." He smiled. "You will continue being the Prince of _Asgard_ and known Prince of _Jotunheim _as Helblindi and Byleistr insisted you take the name for it is yours by birth rights."

Loki pondered on this for a moment and listened to Odin.

"As a prince, you must continue your duties as one to tend to Asgard and its people. Especially Thor, who still has a knack for causing war with his brash mouthy insults and his whole demeanor." Odin muttered about his son's flaw.

Loki stared at Odin in disbelief, was he talking about Thor's mistakes?

Surely he heard right.

"One more thing, Loki. As known Prince of Jotunheim, you are free to claim your rights there as your brothers have said so. They have given you access to visit them if you so please and help rebuild their realm."

"But their realm has already fallen, without the casket-"

"The casket has been safely returned to them." Odin said. "We came to an understanding, that in exchange for the casket is you."

"Then I am just-"

"Listen Loki." Odin narrowed his eyes. "You are no _stolen relic_, you are my son despite not being my blood. This is different than what you are thinking."

"How so!?" Loki shouts. "You have not given me time to decide!"

"Our deal was for you to be cared for and respected with all rights if you chose to stay in Asgard. If you chose to stay in Jotunheim, you are relieved of everything else in this world and will go with your brothers. Either way, they will attain the casket as promised. They do not want to force you, you have been given a choice."

"I-" Loki's hands trembled.

_They gave me a choice? _

_Why would they give me a choice?" _

"Loki-"

"Does this mean that if I choose to remain here on Asgard, I will still be prince in both rights and shall just continue my life as it was before, only now they know who I am? And if I were to choose Jotunheim, I learn more of their realm, stay with my real brothers and help rebuild their world? And yet they keep the casket."

"Either way, yes." Odin nods.

"So it is my choice." Loki said in disbelief. "Asgard or Jotunheim."

"You shall be treated the same as you were before, but with more respect and care that you deserve."

"The Aesir's would not wish me back and despite being part of the Frost Giants realm, my destruction has left scars in their relationship, and to add Asgard into the mix-"

"It takes time and patience, but we will have you back if you do not wish to go with them."

"So I am trapped wherever I go."

"Not entirely, no." Odin sighed. "Do not think of it that way, Loki."

"Give me time to decide."

"Of course, whichever path you choose, you are always wanted, Loki." Odin felt his heart rekindle its glow. "No matter what happens, you are safe in both worlds."

* * *

**oOo **

While Odin and Loki were busy talking, Thor was left outside the room. He knew his father would have done something to prevent him from hearing. He had cast a spell the moment his father locked the door and it was causing Thor so much stress.

He paced back and forth until he was tired.

He began thinking of ways to access the room but he knew if he did so, then his father would be angry at him and if possible, Loki would be too. So breaking the door down would be a bad option.

He slumped to the floor and palmed his face in frustration.

"Hello Thunderer." A sweet voice said.

Thor looked up to see a very beautiful figure emerge from the shadows of the corner of the hallway. Blonde and green, it was the Enchantress.

"What do you want?" Thor growled.

"I came to see Loki, but I think he is occupied at the moment." She giggled. "Your father, I presume?"

"Yes." Thor grunted.

"Do not be so angry, Thor. I am sure whatever they are talking about, it is gravely important and needs to be sorted out earlier than prolonged."

"Why do you wish to see my brother?"

"To check on the spell." Amora plainly said. "And because the All-mother thought it best to check up on Loki sooner than later and it is probably because I will also be leaving soon. I have a few deals with Karnilla."

"Magic?" Thor stares at her.

"Maybe." Amora grinned, slumping forward to stare at the grieving man on the floor. "You look horrible, thunderer. You must at least smile, Loki is getting better."

"Why did you come alone?" Thor ignored her rants.

"The All-mother is entertaining your midgardian friends." She rolls her eyes. "And mostly because I wish to do something productive than flirt with your mindless warrior friend, Fandral. And receive annoyed stares from Sif."

"They are not-"

"Oh spare me the words, Thor." Amora smiled. "Let me help Loki."

"I do not trust you."

"You don't." She narrowed her eyes, frowning. "But your brother somewhat does."

* * *

**oOo**

When his talk with Loki was finished, Odin quickly went to Frigga, who was in the gardens. She smiled at him and told him to sit next to her.

"How did it go?" Frigga perked up.

"It was well." Odin whispered.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He understands most of it." And so, Odin begins to tell his tale of what happened with him and Loki and safe to say that Frigga does not like what she is hearing. She understands, but she is not at all happy.

Odin wanted to tell Loki that he was now a free man but seeing as Loki was having a hard time accepting their love and their kindness that Odin had to think of an alternative to help him. Loki was hanging on a balance, and if something were to disrupt his balance, with his fragile mind, his world will easily shatter.

And so he told Loki that he would be kept under watch and will serve time with them.

Actually, in truth, Odin made no such lie. He just kept the details secret that Loki was already free from his crimes.

"You did not tell him that his sentence is over." Frigga frowned at her husband.

"If I told him that he is free, then he will most likely have no purpose and further hate us. He will be furious and it will just be the same as sentencing him to stay here, but worse. Loki believes that we do not share his point of view, that he thinks us unable to understand. Loki cannot accept that he deserves this, at least not yet. He is at a fragile state of mind and therefore easy to obstruct at its wake. We need to be patient and in turn help him."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I believe I do."

"Will you ever tell them?" Frigga held Odin's hand.

"In time." He answered back. "They need to help each other."

"Even if it means lying to them again?"

"My words may have been twisted but it is not far from the stretched out truth." He smiled as he stared at his sons saying goodbye to the mortals. "Loki is free, yes, but it is best that they do not know that yet."

"Would it not ease your sons heart to know that he is free than awaiting his sentence which has already been decreed?"

"In time, when Loki is better."

"Will it ever be better?"

"They search for him." Odin frowned. "Thanos wishes Loki's return to them."

"Will you do it?" Frigga pressed her lips into a thin line. "Will you give him up for our land.

"No." Odin closed his eye. "I do not think I could."

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**I had planned for the Avengers departure to be in this chapter but it was bordering on too long and it did not fit well with the mood. XD But we shall see more of them in the next chapter.**

**Also, this story is coming to an end. I believe the next one shall be the last, but I am not sure. Anyways, thank you and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster, so please, even a tiny comment is okay. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15 - It is a promise

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. **

* * *

**oOo **

It didn't take long for Loki to make a decision and although he wished for more time, it did not come and the evening quickly took its course. It was time for the Avengers to depart and Loki half admitted to himself that he did not wish them to go just yet.

He hadn't properly thanked them and the events played so fast that Loki was barely able to cope.

Earlier, when Odin had left Thor's chamber, Thor had bolted into the room asking him of what had happened and if all was well.

"Are you well!? Did Father say anything about your sentence? Did he harm you in any way, should I do something? Loki, are you sure?"

Loki had simply nodded at him in exhaustion from all the questions and told him that everything was fine and he will be well. Thor asked him of his sentence and Loki merely shrugged the entire thought off, telling Thor that the sentence given to him was worthy enough and that he was given a decision to choose.

"Choose what?" Thor frowned in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"It is fine brother, all is well." Loki muttered. "You need not worry about me as much."

"I have every right to be worried after everything done to you. I am your older brother."

"Hmmm..." Loki merely hummed, he did not want to worry Thor and he merely wished to talk with him alone. "And what do we have here? You brought a friend."

"What do you mean, Loki?" Thor craned his neck in confusion.

Thor wanted more details but Loki noticed another presence in the room and it was Amora. There was this tension when she entered, but when she spoke, everything seemed to fit into the right places and Loki and Amora were dancing with their words with Thor almost ignored on the side of the room.

"I have missed you Loki." Amora smiled at him and he gave her one back.

It was almost _genuine. _

Out of the blue, during their conversation, Loki had cradled Thor's hand with his. Amora immediately noticed that Loki was latching on Thor even if it wasn't as severe as she initially thought but it was bad. Loki had become slightly dependent on Thor's presence that it unnerves Amora to see her good friend turn into something like this.

Loki didn't care though, he had no idea.

And even if Thor did, he wanted to take things slow. He was selfish, he gladly admitted that but he was in no way heartless. He understood the severity if Loki were to cling to him every step of the way, but Thor knew that if he had to correct this, he would do it slowly and less painful than what others would have done.

"I take it you are not here for simple pleasantries?" Loki wondered and Amora merely giggled at him.

"Clever and perceptive as always, I see." She replied.

"Not as good as before but coping." He answered her.

"Worry not, my Prince. My intentions are kind as I have told your elder brother." Amora narrowed her eyes.

Amora wasted no time in explaining why she was there and gave Loki no time to protest or speak, she immediately offered her magic to aid him, to check whether he was alright.

Thor knew she was just as worried, as was the rest of them, but Amora was being strong and kind enough to offer aid.

Thor would not let that past.

"Oh, is that so?" Loki looked away and gripped Thor's hand tighter, wanting assurance.

This was bad.

Amora knew that in that moment, Loki was still balancing between Sanity and Insanity.

And the mental barrier that she placed on him was slowly diminishing. Amora had told Thor before that the only way to cure Loki was to help him get past those weaknesses and remind him that he was in charge of himself and he had control.

"Loki, I want you to listen to me and listen well."

Amora explained it to Loki, and was given a decision whether he'd allow her to roam inside his mind or not. To Amora and Thor's surprise, without a struggle, Loki complied.

"Perhaps it is for the best." He said. "I do not wish to stay like this forever."

"You are in safe hands." Amora nodded at him.

With the duration of the check up, Loki did not let go of Thor's hand once and Amora let it slip. It was brotherly affection and she was sure that in some way, it helps Loki cope. Her only warning to Thor was to not take advantage of it and if the need arises, Thor must take a stand to let Loki go.

Loki needed him as support but not a permanent one, Loki will get better and the succeeding actions are to be left to Loki alone, for he must realize the severity of his action by latching on to Thor.

"I understand." Loki said, as he lets go of Thor's hand.

"Loki it's-"

"I'm fine. You won't leave me, so it should be fine."

He looked like a hurt child.

Loki smiled at Thor, at least he was there and it seemed to be enough for Loki and Thor to have each other as support.

Amora sighed, it was a start.

"I know you are no healer, Amora." Thor spoke. "But how long do you think this will last. Loki's... condition."

"Trauma is hard to surpass, my Prince." Amora explained as Loki seemed to daze off from the world. "Loki's condition is severe and not easy to correct. To reintroduce him to the world he knew before will be hard, for the past will surely come to haunt him."

"Then what is the course of action we must take?"

"Do it as you should." She said. "You are his brother, do what a brother can to support his younger brother. But do not let it get ahead of you, for he will be dependent of your actions towards him and it could alter his perception of others."

"I know." Thor mumbled. "So you keep saying."

"I should keep reminding you of it or at least have Sif, tell you from time and again." She crosses his arms and points a finger at Loki.

"He has a coping mechanism, you must be wary of it. As you said, I am no healer. You must take him to one of yours to be fully treated. It will take time and a lot of patience."

"I think I can manage." Thor said. "It is the least I can do for Loki."

Thor thought it was best because Loki was afraid that this wasn't real, nor was it safe. Thor did not judge his brother and Amora did not comment on it once, which is another reason why Loki adored her before things had gotten sour between them, thanks to a handful of Asgardians and their rumors.

Amora was a friend, despite their transgressions with each other, they could still consider one another _equals. _

"Thank you for your help, Amora." Thor thanked her as she stared at Loki.

Thor gently nudged his brother and it snapped Loki from his daze. "Oh... yes, thank you." Loki muttered incoherently, and Amora got the idea.

"As much as it is a pleasure to stay here and linger, I best be off." She giggled. "I do have some arrangements with Lady Karnilla and it is best if we say goodbye to each other properly when it is time to depart. Yes? The Princes of Asgard shall attend the farewell?"

"It is Loki's to decide." Thor said and Amora nodded.

Once their encounter was finished, Loki had begun to tell Thor of everything that happened with him and Odin and Thor could only respond in shock. It was such a revelation that even he could not believe his father had wrung those words true from his lips.

Or at least, as true as it was going to get.

Loki spilled his whole heart out to Thor and it took them hours to be able to finish. Thor had asked for food to be brought to his chamber so Loki could at least eat a small portion and for once, they felt like children again.

There was a lot of nostalgia for Loki, it was hard not to be emotional about it.

Loki had told Thor of the decision he was given and it pained Loki to see Thor look so sad, but it pained him even more with the answer Thor gave him.

"Whatever you decide Loki, it is yours to take advantage of." Thor said. "I do not doubt the hospitality given to you by the Jotuns, but it pains me to let you go. But for your happiness, I shall, if you wish to."

"That is just it." Loki muttered. "I already know where I belong."

Thor looked up at his brother, who was smiling at him even if the world around them felt like burning. Thor immediately understood what Loki was trying to say, or what he had riddled.

_I already know where I belong. _

And with those simple words, Thor understood.

Loki had made his decision.

* * *

**oOo**

Later that day their mother came in to tell them that the mortals were ready to depart. Loki and Thor were already dressed for the farewell and Frigga only smiled at her two sons. They seem to have an agreement and Frigga wasn't sure whether she would be happy with the act or sad.

She knew of the decision Loki was given yet she didn't know of Loki's choice in the matter, and only stood there waiting.

Loki walked up to her and hugged her.

"My dear boy." Frigga was so close to crying. "Whatever you choose, I will always love you as my son."

"I know." Loki whispered to her.

"You will see to the Avenger's departure?" Frigga asked him and Loki nodded. "Very well."

"Where are they Mother?" Thor asked, patting Loki's head as Loki gave him a low growl that made Thor grin.

"They are already waiting for both of you at the bifrost." She said, smiling. "Are you sure that you wish to go?"

"I think so." Loki merely shrugged, unsure himself if he wished to do so.

"Why was it agreed upon that they depart on the bridge?" Thor scowled. "The bifrost is barely even built, would we not hinder the construction of it?"

"Not at all." Frigga giggled. "It seemed like the better option."

"And Father?"

"Oh Thor, stop asking so many questions." His mother shook her head. "Now come along, let us not dally any longer. I am sure they will be glad to see the both of you."

And she was right.

Without hesitation on Loki's part, he came to the farewell without protest. They walked together to the outside of the palace walls and there awaited them, were horses. Prepared for _each_ them. Mainly and specifically two of them.

There were only two horses, and Frigga claimed the first one. She smiled at her two sons and rode first, giving the others the idea that there will be someone who will be joining them that very evening. There was still light and it barely looked like night time, however in Midgard it was already dark.

"Loki, we can turn back if you wish." Thor told his brother.

"I'd rather not." Loki snorted. "I've gone this far already, turning back now would be nothing more than a waste of time."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Thor." Loki mounted the horse and waited for Thor to come along. "At least give me more credit. I think I will be fine. You're there aren't you?"

Immediately Thor's mind recalled the events of earlier and Amora's voice came into play in his head.

_He has a coping mechanism, you must be wary of it._

"Yes. I understand." Thor nodded, seating himself in front of Loki and leading the horse towards their destination.

Loki gripped Thor's waist tightly and lay his head behind his brother's back. Thor noticed this but said nothing, he knew Loki was thinking and it never did end well for anyone who received the other end of Loki's thoughts.

_"I've already made my decision." _Loki thought. _"Surely they would understand, they trust me well enough." _

Thor felt Loki's grip tighten on his waist, he knew Loki feared something and he wanted to make it better but it was only Loki who was making it hard for Thor to understand.

They finally arrived at the bridge and all was waiting for them. Thor gently pried Loki's hands from his waist and dropped down taking Loki with him as they strode forward to the group.

Loki carefully avoided looking at the side of the bridge, fearing of falling to his doom.

He was just glad that Thor guided him to where everyone was.

Everyone gathered on the bridge seemed happy to see him doing well. They were all standing at the bifrost ready to depart with one another. King Freyr stood with some of his people, along with the Frost Giants Helblindi and Byleistr along with his people, Lady Karnilla, Hela and Amora.

The warriors three and Lady Sif were somewhere behind, trying their best to lay low.

The Avengers were at the side wearing their own set of clothes that were finally cleaned and dried, ready for use. The same outfits they first arrived in and oh, how Tony missed his earthly clothes was nothing more than a surprise.

Loki stood on the bifrost with the rest of them, occasionally glancing at the side, remembering his fall. Loki closed his eyes for a moment and he could feel himself falling, losing his balance but it was gravely and in all else that Loki was thankful for, his momentary relapse was interrupted by his brother.

Thor's hand gripping Loki's shoulder to assure him.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Thor whispered, for Loki's sake. "I am sure they will understand."

"I do not fear standing on the bifrost." Loki rolled his eyes and whispered. "There is just quite a delicate memory rising that I do not wish to come back to."

"I see."

"We are gathered here today to see each other off." Odin spoke diligently. "I thank you for your help in aiding in Loki's trial. We owe you all a great depth in gratitude."

"All-father." Freyr walked forward. "With all due respect, I had done it for Loki and for Loki alone."

Loki stared at Freyr, who was walking towards him. Freyr stopped in front of Loki and smiled at the young man, Loki did his best to look at Freyr and flinched when he reached out.

"Be wise, Loki." Freyr spoke. "This knowledge or whatever we may call it does not change what we think of you. You and your family are always welcome in Alfheim."

"Thank you." Loki muttered, not used to the kindness.

_It had been so long. _

Freyr bowed to everyone and smiled at the Avengers, conjuring enough dark energy to transport them back their world but he wasn't finished. As the energy enveloped them, they all heard one last thing from Freyr that was directed to Thor and was about the Avengers.

"You have a great deal of foolish yet brave friends." Freyr chuckled. "Till we meet again."

With that, Freyr was gone and soon followed by Lady Hela, who hugged Loki and hissed at Thor. She also frightened most of the Avengers with her unsubtle winks and whispered words of _You will all fall to my domain if you do not tread carefully_ and with that, she merely vanished in the darkness that enveloped her.

Frigga and Odin were chuckling in the corner, seemingly enjoying the amusement. Loki didn't find it funny at all, but deep inside, he was already amused.

"Do not let her words get to you my friends." Thor laughed.

Amora and Karnilla both used their charms as a farewell and although both barely said anything it was already known that the Norn queen was watching and that Amora's words were already etched deep into Thor's skull that it would take a long time for Thor to forget it.

When they both vanished, waving goodbye, Thor cringed at the cold feeling of being watched.

"Magic." Sif scowled. "And charms."

"I think you are just jealous." Fandral earned a punch to his gut, leaving Volstagg and Hogun to silently laugh in the corner at Fandral's mistake.

Then the only people left on the bridge were the Avengers and the Jotuns. And it was now time for the Jotuns to depart and only now will they get an answer from Loki.

Loki stepped forward as he was watched by everyone. Helblindi and Byleistr stood by each other and stared at their younger brother, Loki. Loki was so sure that they already knew and that it wouldn't shock them, that much Loki could deduct with his fragile mind.

"I believe you already know my answer." Loki said.

"It was expected." Helblindi sighed in defeat. "But it would be nice if you were to visit."

"It would not hurt." Byleistr and Helblindi offered.

"A wise decision." Odin muttered.

"He chose to stay." Frigga gripped Odin's hand tightly, tears almost falling from her eyes as she happily wiped it. She could also feel the happiness from Odin, even though it was quiet and barely noticeable, she knew what he was feeling.

Loki was going to stay.

"I shall endeavor to keep contact." Loki muttered. "I hope by doing so, I mean you no offense."

"It is in the past, whatever was done will be undone once the casket is returned to us." Helblindi said turning to Odin.

"And as promised." Odin magically revealed the casket and gave it to the Frost Giants as Loki stared indifferently. "I hope with this, there will soon be peace."

"As long as the treaty is well." Byleistr nodded.

"I suppose this is goodbye?" Loki bit his lips, this felt so awkward.

"Worry not, little one." Helblindi snorted. "You will come to understand soon enough when you are well. The Odinson will make sure of it."

"Of course I will." Thor confidently said.

"Do not push your luck."

"Thank you for what you've done." Loki tried to say but was stopped by the two brothers.

"It is nothing. Farewell, Loki." They said as they gave him a toothy grin, while they left Thor a harsh glare as they and their small fleet disappeared using the casket as a portal back to their world.

"Now I know where that glare came from." Thor scowled, causing Loki to chuckle.

"You had it coming." Loki chuckled.

"You will be staying." Frigga hugged Loki and he hugged her back. "I am so glad!"

"Of course, mother." He answered.

"Well, that means we'll be seeing more of you soon enough." Tony gave Loki a grin and he smiled back. "It's been fun here in Asgard I'll give you that, but we all have lives to live and things to do. So if we could wrap this up?"

"Oh shut up Stark." Clint nudged him. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"I suppose it is." Loki stood in front of Clint and Clint reached a hand out for Loki.

"Agent Barton?"

"You shake it." Clint said and Loki seemed offended by the words and took Clint's hand and shook it. "Look, things seem pissy still, for me or whatever, but you'll eventually recover and by then when you do. Come see me again, we'll have a drink."

"My pick up line." Tony hollered and Loki was reduced to not being able to say anything. "The drink is still up, if you want?"

"I suggest you ignore those invites." Bruce smiled at Loki. "They mean to get you completely drunk."

"It would take a while if they mean to do that." Loki said, his lips curving into a smile.

"These mortals are so strange." Sif crept to Thor.

"I know, which makes them all the more interesting." Thor answered back as they watched the mortals hover over Loki, and he found it funny. It makes him miss Jane so much. He had ignored her during the invasion in Midgard, because Loki was important to him.

But soon, he and Jane will be together again.

He was sure of it.

"You sure know how to pick your friends, Thor." Fandral clasped his back.

"Oh friend, you are pertaining to yourself?" Volstagg preened. "I am sure Thor picked you by accident."

"I think we all know what that means." Hogun shook his head.

"Oh friends, quit your jests." Thor insisted as they watched. "This is a farewell, let us make it _memorable_."

"Take care, Loki." Natasha said to him.

"If you do come back, you can always visit us." Bruce smiled. "I think it will be easier to get to know you more once you've recovered."

"I think we might stay with Tony for a bit." Steve told him.

Loki earned another shake from Natasha, Steve and Bruce. And Tony gave him a hug that Loki wasn't even sure of. Loki and Coulson stared at each other in the eye and there was already a goodbye somewhere in there.

"I do not know where to begin in thanking you all." Loki frowned miserably. "It is a shame, I must admit, for you all to go so suddenly when I have yet to get to know all of you fully well."

"Maybe next time?" Tony grinned at him. "When you're better?"

"When he is better." Thor walked forward and patted Loki's shoulder.

"I shall see it to in the near future that we meet again." Loki smiled. "Perhaps then, you might truly regret in inviting me to your humble abode."

"I don't think I will." Tony gave him a wink.

"Alright Stark, no flirting." Clint gave him a glare.

"Jealous birdy."

"These two are bad influences." Natasha jabbed a finger at them. "Come back to earth, but with less destruction. Got it?"

"Oh, of course." Loki smiled. "My brother and I will return, soon enough."

"So is that a promise?" Steve asked.

"It is a promise."

* * *

**oOo **

All the realms are in chaos, the bifrost was a signal to them that Asgard was under repair and all chaos would sprout sooner or later. Even Heimdall sees this and quietly they plan to resolve the matter when the bifrost is finished.

However, there were dark forces looming across the land of Svartalfheim. The Dark Elves plan something and it was not good.

And it wasn't the only thing Asgard needs to worry about.

Somewhere within the void, Thanos grows restless. He wanted vengeance upon his name being ruined. He was the creator of shadows and almost all realms fear him and his destruction. He regrets placing all his faith that Loki would succeed.

But he already has an idea of what to do.

He will make Loki bleed.

* * *

**oOo**

**The END.**

**The sequel is called "Bared to You"**

* * *

**I am so glad that all of you stuck with me to the end and I am sad to say that this fic has finally come to an end. There will be a continuation of this which is called "Bared to You" and I have already begun it. It is about Thor: Dark World and the dark elves. So I think some of you might enjoy that.**

** Thank you all so much and I hope I will see you all next time! **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. :)  
**


End file.
